Some Nights
by my-mongrel-mind
Summary: Vivian Argent has been assigned to help out with the problem at Beacon Hills. But what was suppose to be a quick mission turned into something more complex and confusing then she could ever have imagined. Pairings: Isaac/OC, Scott/Allison, Stiles/Erica, Jackson/Lydia
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to look at my first chapter. It really means a lot. I'm very excited to write this Teen Wolf fanfiction and hope to finish before I go to school at the end of August. I'm hoping to go in depth and dig deeper into the other characters and not only my OC Vivian's perspective. Please review and tell me what you think about it because I'm honestly curious what you guys think or if I should keep going. Thanks for reading again! :)_**

* * *

_- Vivian -_

The music was blaring as I peeled down the empty road. I belt out the lyrics to keep everything blank but my mind was racing like the white boarder line on the side of the road. I try to keep my thoughts from trailing into the shadows of my head but it seemed to be gravitating toward like a moth to light. The haunted memories enjoyed to pop up in my times alone.

I was running away from it all. When my Dad told me about a mission hundreds of miles away from family and friends, I latch onto the opportunity with no details of what I was doing. I packed up my old Civic with my two duffle bags and was ready to go.

My family thought it was because I was now confident with my skills and ready for a challenge. My friends thought I took the chance to have more kills under my belt and to show off. I did it for fear of my well-being and to escape the surroundings. I couldn't tell them what happened on our last full moon hunt. I need a road trip so I could finally stop it with the fake happy smiles and constant lying for an hour or so. Just to feel sane again and give me time to feel human. But then the second act will begin and I'll play the strong, stable, undamaged huntress and leave the frightened, emotional broken, bit girl backstage.

I tried to focus on the positive. I was going to see my Aunt Kate, Grandpa, and finally meet my cousin. I had my new home in Beacon Hills.

_- Isaac -_

"Isaac!" Erica was calling for me to save her. Again.

I lift my face from my book to smirk in her direction. Boyd had her pinned to the ground. Every muscle in her curvy body was flexing and jerking under his steel grip. I could smell the distress in the air.

"Save yourself." I spit out and get back to my reading as I recline my chair. My ribcage had just healed I didn't feel like breaking it again today.

I only read two paragraphs before I heard a commotion and was violently knocked to floor by a flash of blonde hair. I heard my ribcage crunch under pressure then all my limbs pinned to the floor. Erica's honey brown eyes peered into mine with delight as she held me down.

"The bitch bit my arm." Boyd rubbed his wrist as he appeared into sight above her. After seeing that, I slowly let a smile creep onto my face as I turn my stare towards her.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Erica's words came out in a hard, thick line.

I snap at her wrist and she hops off me immediately.

"Little prick." She snickers as she goes to steal my chair. I prop myself up and wait to let my ribs set into place again.

"So what time is Derek getting back?"

"Who knows? Who cares? He's probably talking with Scott, again." Erica spat out as the chair spun round and round.

The only things on Derek Hale's mind are training, the hunters, or Scott. Even though he created two other wolves after me, he's only wanted Scott in the pack and I could sense why. We are all unstable. Boyd is out for himself. Erica is obsessed with her new image and jumps into things to soon. And I am prone to have panic attacks during fights and in conversation. Scott was the perfect werewolf and the apple of Derek's eye.

I wish I could be like Scott in that way or at least be able to fix myself to Derek's liking. I could sense him despise me somewhat when I would run off into the woods when an attack would hit. But it was better than him and my pack mates watch me tremble and shake in a corner for minutes. Usually after, I'd walk through the woods and prolong the looks the Alpha would fling at me.

"Scott's a great guy and anyways Erica, you're supposed to entice him unto our side." He turned to me and we laughed together. Erica's lips pulled back into a harmless growl.

"All he talks about is Allison all the time. And how great she is and how pretty she is. It's disgusting." She rolled her eyes and reclined back into the chair with folded arms.

Erica was extremely beautiful, she always had been. Her seizures though always left her in the dark though. Now with her new life, she doesn't have them anymore and can wear the things she wants or strut without fear of falling over and shaking spastically. Now all the boys at Beacon Hills High want her, all except Scott which makes her want him more.

"Now Erica, don't be so catty." Boyd said. I chuckled as my pack mates stare at me oddly.

"It's funny, because we are wolves and she's being 'catty'." I explain and they still both look at me with the same expression but slowly start to smile.

"It actually is pretty funny." Boyd stated and gave a deep, throaty chuckle. Erica rolls her eyes playfully and stands up.

"We should practice some more before Derek gets home. I want to impress him with some new moves." I feel my ribs and can tell they are almost healed.

"Oh, that's all you want to do with Derek." I say, smirking at Erica's little crush on our pack leader. Erica didn't think it was so funny though as she growls and lunges for me.

Game on.

_- Vivian -_

It was another twenty minutes until I pulled up to my destination. The giant brick house was a surprise compared to the other places I lived. Multiple Hummers and sport cars were in the drive way making mine seem pathetic.

Beacon Hills itself was a small town. I saw people talking to each other on the corner and children playing in the front yards and streets. Most of the restaurants and shops were local other than a Wal-Mart and McDonalds. It seemed familiar like the other small towns I've lived in.

I grab my duffle bags from the back and approach the big oak door. Before I could put down my bags to knock, a sandy blonde, blue eyed man swung the door open. He had my father's jaw line and Aunt Kate's wicked grin.

"Uncle Chris?" I ask.

"Yes I am, let me grab that for you." He grabbed my bag out of my hands and gave me an awkward embrace before leading me into the house.

The only blood-related relatives I've met and remember are my Aunt Kate and my Grandpa Gerard. My Uncle Chris and his family I had met before on multiple occasions but that was before I had my accident. My Dad told me before I left that Allison and I used to be very close when I was a toddler before we went out separate ways.

"I'll get the rest out of your ca-"

"This is it." I stated before he could finish. He looked at me puzzled for a minute.

"Really? When Allison moved, she had duffle bags and suit cases and boxes full of stuff."

"I have my bow and my favorite items. I decided I would buy new clothes once I got here. I was thinking bonding time with Allison."

"That's a great idea." He said smiling. "She needs to hang out with a hunter her age. She learned about the wolves a little late in the game compared to others and there aren't many other people with kids around these parts."

"Who does she train with then? Aunt Kate?" I question him as he takes me up the wooden stair case. I saw his body tense as he walked down the steps then become relaxed again a couple seconds later into the silence.

"She did for a while. She just has other things on her mind right now. Here is your room, unpack and make yourself comfortable. When you ready, you can go down to the kitchen. I think Gerard is making something for tonight." He gave me a reassuring smile and left my in the room.

It was pleasant but very plain. Light beige walls with a darker beige colored bedding. The wooden floor was partnered with a big wooden dresser and night stand. In the opposite corner of the room, a metal vanity was tucked near the closet. On the far wall, was a giant picture window covered by blinds.

I plop down on the bed to rest for a minute. It felt like a cloud. My thoughts were scrambling as I lay there motionless. When I walked down stairs, I would find out what my mission was. It could be simple, or it could be difficult. Either way, it was better than being with my immediate family and far more dangerous.

I fold up my shirt and rip of the bandage to take a peak at my progress. The wound was red and puff still but the wound had obviously healed a bit over the past five days. I had a couple more weeks until I would find out my fate. I shudder, covering the bite back up and tug my shirt back down.

I got up and put everything away in a matter of seconds. My laptop and iPod were in my end table, threw my make-up and other beauty supplies on the vanity, all the clothing I had was neatly put away in the dresser, and I put my favorite dresses, jacket, and weapons in the closet. I tuck the duffle bags under my bed and I was finished. Home sweet home.

I left my room and headed for the kitchen. I walk down the stairs and through the hallway but a table full of picture frames catches my eye. I look down and see a family portrait of my Uncle's family; just him,Victoria, and Allison.

Chris stood in the back with a protective stance but with an expression like stone but his eyes held this light in them. His wife, on the other hand, tried to replicate the same expression but it made her look venomous as she sat. With her slicked red hair and cold grey eyes, she reminded me of a cobra ready to strike its prey. Then there was Allison. She looked about fifteen in the photo and her smirk that remind me of my Dad's. Her hair had the same wavy look that mine has but she has a honey brown compared to my black. The most captivating feature about her was her warm chocolate eyes that seemed like they could melt a sour mood.

Then my eyes darted through the others. Pictures of vacations, of Aunt Kate and Allison, and snap shots of their everyday life from their entire life were scattered across the table. One pops out more than the rest. It was of Allison and a dark headed, grey eyed girl I was assuming was me at a pool. We looked around the age of six and we both were laughing.

"Do you remember any of it?"

I whip around fast and come face to face withVictoria. Her snake like presence was obvious and her eyes were more alarming in person. I calm myself and let a laugh out to break the tension I created.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just curious since you have that big chunk of your life missing." She tried to say kindly.

"I honestly don't remember Allison or even you Aunt… Victoria." I answer awkwardly.

"Please, just call me Aunt Vicky." She said with a wicked grin.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Well, Allison should be home from her friend's house soon and she slightly remembers you. I think she is really excited for you to be here." Her smile began to soften a bit as she heads toward the main door. "I'm going to run out and buy some stuff for breakfast tomorrow. Grandpa is in the kitchen."

"Already, I'll head in there now." I point my thumb behind me and I start in the general direction.

"See you in a bit." I don't turn back but I hear the door open and close.

I knew I hit the kitchen when the familiar scent of my Grandpa Gerard's pot roast hit my nose. He made it every time he visited us. I smiled as warm memories swept into my head.

"Is that my little Vivian?" His old voice sounded like a smile and I turned to see him.

"Hi Grandpa!" I said beaming. I missed him so much since our last visit a year ago when he met us up inChicago. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a squeeze. I felt all of my insecure feelings fade.

"You've been training?" He asked as he looked at me.

My body had changed drastically since I've been told about my role in life. As a hunter, you need to be strong, fit, skilled, cunning, durable, and in my case, bait for the males and some girls. I used to be a slightly chunky kid but with a lot of work, I have a tight, curvy body.

"Yes, I have. I'm ready for my mission actually." I said with a cocky smirk.

"And I have no doubt you can pull it off." He said with a smile. "Now wash your hands and chop up these strawberries for dessert."

As we cooked, we chatted about my life and how I was doing. The other young hunter friends I managed to make over the year through various locations and missions. I stayed away from the topic of what I did on the missions and focused on the happy thoughts and good memories until everything was prepared. In perfect timing, Uncle Chris walked in with a look of regret on his face.

"Now that we are done I guess it's time to talk about the mission." Gerard's smile was gone as he sat at one of the stools. I lean again the sink as I brace myself for the information. The other two take their seats and paused until Uncle Chris opened his mouth.

"We need you to befriend the pack." I let the statement settle in my brain in less than a second. I was going to be a spy but they looked at me like this was going to be worse than I expected.

"Okay… Anything else I should know?" I waited for them to respond but they looked sort of puzzled.

"I actually just did this with a pack that killed a couple people nearChicago. Went undercover, did the whole thing. It was simple." I lied. It wasn't simple at all. And it was completely terrifying. But I held my facial expression and let my eyes flick between the two men.

"I remember exactly what you did and how you did it. I was there, remember?" He said harshly. "We want you to target one in general and get him to… fall for you." The last words left my Grandfather's lips with great disgust. This wasn't like last time.

"You want me to spend alone time with a known killer?" I asked in disbelief.

"He isn't the main guy we are after. We are looking for the Alpha and plan on taking him down…" Chris explained.

"What happens to this wolf I take advantage of?"

"We kill him." Gerard said blankly and coldly. A blood cover knife under the moon light popped in my head. I shook my head.

"I won't kill him. We have the Code." I state.

"We have no Code." I look up, startled at my Grandpa's cold, twisted voice. He glared at with me with such intensity that I didn't want to look him in the eyes but couldn't look away.

"What did the young one and the Alpha do exactly?" My voice quivered softly. There was a long silent pause until my Grandpa's voice rang out.

"The new wolf killed his own father. The Alpha- The Alpha killed your Aunt Kate." I could feel my heart ripping in half. I could feel the tears welling-up. My breath is short and my body is quaking.

"Can I go outside for a moment? Please?" My voice breaks and crackles as I beg my Uncle for the favor.

He nods and I run out to the unfamiliar back patio. Even if I had been there before, my tears blur the scene until it is one unidentifiable blob. I notice the green trees in the background and their thickness and dense. The woods. Before I knew it, I was running towards them. Through the brush, I continued. Little branches hit a scratched my face as I just kept going.

She was gone.

Aunt Kate was the only person I could trust. She was my mentor, trainer, and my best friend. She protected me and I would do anything for her, no matter what she asked. We shared our secrets. But now, she was dead; just a rotting corpse in the ground where I'd never get to see her smile again. We would never go on a full moon hunt and I'd never get the chance to tell her how much she meant to me.

My heart was vibrating in my chest and my lungs collapse. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Through my trembling shakes, I managed to prop myself against and tree and wait out this feeling.

_- Isaac -_

We were wrestling when Derek came back. As always, he looked pissed off but this time there was a hint of worry and the rest of the pack could feel it. I get off from Erica and watch Derek intently.

"What's going on?" Erica was always the first to break long silences. Derek paused a little before answering.

"We have a new hunter in town." He answered stoically.

"Who is he?"

"She actually and she is Vivian Argent. I don't know who she knows is a werewolf or not so you have to stay on the down low so from now on; no more attitudes, no hanging out with each other during the school day." He stated before leaving.

"She's in high school. Why the hell should we be afraid of her?" Erica complained. Derek growled at her until she cowered to the ground in submission.

"She helped take down a whole pack and personally took down the Alpha, an Alpha older than me and a pack stronger than us." He waited a moment to let the information sink in.

"So we're screwed." I state and Derek looked at me with a blank expression.

"No, not if you're careful. Scott told me that Allison knows the girl only follows Code and since we haven't broken any rules yet, she won't willingly come after us. This is her first solo mission and what she does is up to her. Just don't act out and we won't have to deal with a problem." And with that, Derek left us alone again.

"Vivian Argent." Boyd broke the silence.

"We'll just have to be careful."

"Or we can have some fun with her." Erica stated and extended her claws.

"Don't you have enough issues with Allison? You could've flown under the radar but you had to pick a fight." I growl at her.

She had ever opportunity to have the Argents off of her back and to blend into the crowd like Boyd did. But she chose to be in the limelight. Something I never had the chance to do.

"The only way to be better is to fight and survive. We have to intimidate threats or they will think we are weak." She hissed through her teeth and was right in my face before I knew it. I grab hold of her wrists before she does anything hasty.

"You need to focus on making yourself better Erica instead of trying to fight everyone." I growl right in her face. Before I knew it, she broke free from my grasp.

"Fuck you Isaac!" She snarled as she knocked me to the ground and slashed my face. "You need to be better Isaac! Be better Isaac!" I could feel my body shift.

_You need to be better Isaac. Be better Isaac. _It was like my Dad was right in the room, smiling devilishly at me with horrible plans. I could feel it coming on. My body began to tremble and shake as I ran out of our hide out to the woods. I got far enough in and let myself fall to the floor and deal with my problem in the privacy of the woods.

_- Vivian -_

I was lost.

I usually had a good sense of direction but everything in my head was jumbled. My body had stop shaking and my tears I now had under control. I wiped under my eyes to get rid of any smudges under my eyes. The sun was shining through cracks in the trees and I try to look at my phone in the shadows, I've been out for forty minutes and had no way of getting home.

From behind, I heard a twig snap. I spin around to come face to face with a curl headed boy. We both freeze and look each other directly in the eye like a deer in the headlight. I peer and see that his were a soft bluish grey and I could see ghost floating in them.

After a second, I saw him tense. Without thinking, I crouch down and my hand flew down under my pant leg and… There was nothing but bare skin. I left my knife at home in the closest along with every other weapon I could've used as defense. Shit.

"Umm, hi, are you lost?" He asked softly. I look up from my low position up to his face. His hand was extended to help me up. I was cautious though and pushed myself off of the ground without his help.

"Actually, yes I am." I nervously sputter out.

"Would you know how to get to your house from the main road?" His hands had been tucked into his black leather jacket and he didn't seem like he would harm me.

I nod my head yes and he starts to walk away. I stand still and watch him. He was a lengthy boy and his jaw line was amazing. He was definitely very attractive. He turned around and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" I break away from my thoughts and jog beside him.

_- Isaac -_

She looked about my age. She had jet black wavy hair, perfectly pouted lips, and alarming grey eyes that were oddly familiar. Her body reminded me of Erica's but she didn't have that hard strut, she walked softly as not to disturb anything around her. Plus her boobs weren't as big as Erica's.

I bet in at normal times, she was stunning but today, she looked a mess. Her eyes were wet and her runny make-up was still under her eyes a bit. There was dirt caked on her butt. I still thought she was beautiful though. There was no doubt about it.

I tried to joke with her to make her comfortable. I could smell the fear and negative emotions rolling off of her but she'd give me a soft smile or let out a giggle. We would start conversations about the weather but they would quickly end. She slowly started to trust me and would throw snarky comments at me playfully. By the end of the trek, there were no awkward silences and just pleasant conversation.

"So, do you go to the high school?" She looked at me with a hard look as we reached the road.

"Yeah, I do."

"Would you mind not telling anyone about this? It's just been… a really bad day until you showed up." She looked up at me with a pathetic look and half smile.

"I won't. I have my off days too." I tell her. We stand at the side of the road awkwardly for a while.

"Well, I better get going. My… Family will be wondering where I am." I tell her and break away.

"Wait!" I turn around and look at her with a puzzled look. "What's your name?"

"Isaac, you?" I held out my hand for a shake. She looked at it warmly and smiled.

"Vivian. Vivian Argent." She shook my hand and a cold shiver danced up and down my back. "See you around Isaac."

She turned around and walked down the road with her back turned. This was the perfect time to attack. I could take her out in a heartbeat right now. The Argents wouldn't even assume us because she had just arrived and we shouldn't have even known about her yet. I could save my pack from her prying eye and keep us safe for a little while longer.

But the she looked back and gave me this smile. A smile that calmed my thoughts and made every corner of my brain turn blank. I don't know if I could hurt Vivian Argent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi again! Thanks for reading Chapter Two! :) I've already begun the third. Tell me what you think and if you would like to follow my Teen Wolf blog, it's .com . Hope you like it!**

* * *

_- Vivian -_

I finally go back to the house after twenty minutes and a couple stops to ask for directions. I open the front door cautiously and run up to my bedroom to clean myself up. When I get there, my Grandpa was sitting on my bed waiting.

Shit.

"I'm sorry I ran. I had to get out of here. I needed time to-" He held up his hand and I stopped talking. He was silent for a while then patted the bed for me to sit with him.

"I did the same thing when I found out Kate was dead. I didn't run to the woods but I had to be alone. There is no closure in a murder until the killers are brought to justice. We need to put down this pack because they are not afraid to kill, especially our family and any other hunters you know. Are you ready for this mission or should I give this to someone else?" It's then I noticed the glossy blue folder with my name on it in his hand. He held it out to me. I hesitated before snatching it out of his old hands.

"Good girl." He smiled and kissed my forehead before exiting the room.

It was then I figured out I was completely exhausted. I was my face and brushed my teeth. I switched into some sweats and a tank top before crawling into bed to hide under the covers. My brain went from a techno dance party to a slow waltz until everything went black.

"Hey, Vivian? Do you want dinner or do you want to sleep still?"

I jumped out of my slumber to see a brown haired stranger peering down at me awkwardly. I slow start to come back to reality as my surroundings went from foreign to familiar.

"Allison?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Yeah, this is Allison. Throw on some jeans and come downstairs." She smiled and left to the dining room. I quickly changed and followed suit. I felt guilty when I saw them all patiently waiting for my arrival.

"Sorry I kept you guys from your dinner."

"Its fine, we know you are exhausted from your long trip." Aunt Vicky smiled pleasantly at me. I took my seat next to Allison. Uncle Chris said a quick grace and we began to eat.

"You should hang out with Allison tomorrow so she can show you around the town." Chris broke the long silence my Grandpa's great cooking usually caused.

I look to Allison to see her reaction. She was smiling and nodding yes with a mouthful of food. Her eyes told me she didn't seem too thrilled with the idea.

"I actually need to get some clothing. Want to go to the mall after school?" I ask her. She seemed content with the idea and agreed. We continued the rest of the meal in silence.

At the end of the meal, I try to clear my plate but my Aunt told me to go back to my room and go to sleep since I had school in the morning. I felt my stomach turn at the thought. I hate going through first impressions and the name games.

I didn't fight her so I went up straight to bed and lay down with my blue folder. I had to go through it before tomorrow morning. I flip it open and see the Alpha, Derek Hale. My Grandpa gave me a short little bio and his police records. He looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He wasn't my target though.

I flip over Derek's profile to come face to face with someone I knew for sure. The boy from the woods. Isaac Lahey, the charming, nice boy that helped me, the one that could've easily ended his troubles right then and there, the one person I was going to try to befriend, was the boy I was going to betray and slaughter.

I imagined myself stabbing him in the chest, just like I had done in the previous hunt. Blood soaked hands. The smell of the crimson blood that protrude from its mouth. Feeling the life drop out of his body. I throw the blue folder away from me as I sing to myself to make the bad memories go away.

I flicked off the lights and hid under my sheets from my demons that kept finding me.

_- Isaac -_

I couldn't fall asleep tonight. Most nights I couldn't fall asleep. This time, it was different. My brain took mental snapshots of her. Her raven black hair. Her piercing grey eyes. That quaint little smile. Vivian Argent was the only thing racing through my head.

Out of all the girls I could have a crush on in Beacon Hills; it had to be a hunter.

I shifted on the pile of fabric, trying to get comfortable and welcome sleep.

"Isaac. Go, the fuck, to sleep." Erica growled in her sleepy haze and cuddled closer to me.

I could have a crush on Erica. I kind of wish I did but there is nothing there. I remember the kissing her first night slept over at our hide out. We were laying and talking and she sprung it on me with out warning. The whole ordeal was a blank, emotion-less action. Not just for me, but she told me she felt the same. For a first kiss though, it wasn't half bad since she was surprisingly skilled.

Plus, Erica was enjoying her new body a little too much. Boys, even some girls, at the high school would do anything to get her attention. Her change from the bite was so drastic, unlike mine.

I think sometimes I hate Erica for that. Her old life seemed to be completely erased with only scars to show while mine was still messy and filled with open wounds. I blended back into the crowd of students, invisible. But the hunters knew about me, and those were the only people that I didn't want finding out.

They could find Derek and I at any moment and our lives could be over with a shot of wolfs bane. I shiver before I let the dark blanket of sleep wash over me.

_- Vivian -_

For my first day of school, Allison drove since we would be heading to the mall right after with her friend Lydia. She warned me that the girl was kind of bitchy but was still a good person to have on your side. My goal was to be friendly with everyone.

"So, what's your mission?" Allison asked curtly as she stared off into the road.

I didn't know how to answer. Should I tell her? I usually made friends or close connections by telling the truth and being honest, but I didn't know if Uncle Chris or Grandpa Gerard wanted her to know. It was literally a split second decision.

"I'm here to get close to the werewolves and help get information of the Alpha so we can capture him." The long sentence came quickly out of my mouth before I could stop it. I honestly didn't think I wanted to even try to hold it in. Allison deserved to know the basics if I wanted her as a partner-in-crime.

She nodded and then a long pause followed.

"Nothing is really as it seems. Don't count them as your enemies yet. And don't tell Gerard anything because he won't do what's right." She told me. I look at her puzzled.

"You're saying he won't follow the Code."

"He won't." Allison said quickly.

We were quiet the entire rest of the ride until we got to Beacon Hills High the parking lot was buzzing. She parked the car and was about to fly out with her purse but I grabbed her wrist before she could. I felt her pulse quicken and her eyes were piercing into mine.

"We are the women. We are the leaders. This is my mission and I want it to be fair and just. You can trust me with anything, and I hope I can do the same with you." I watched her chocolate eyes melt a bit and her pulse began to slow.

"Alright." Then she was gone.

I gathered my things and got out of the car. I walked into the bustling hallway to then realize, I had no idea where the main office was. So I wandered around before I got knocked into by an adorable boy with big brown eyes. My binder and new folders sprung out of my hands onto the floor. Blushing, the boy swooped up all my things before I could even bend over and handed them over.

"Thanks." I said softly and smiled.

"No problem." He replied with a goofy smile, he turned away but then quickly whipped back around toward me. "You look strangely familiar?"

"Well, I'm related to Allison Argent so maybe that's where." I explained but I honestly looked nothing like her in the face other than our strong jaw lines.

"Maybe, are you her cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm Vivian." I smile and shake the hand he held out for me.

"Stiles. You look lost Vivian, where are you headed?"

"The main office actually, I need to pick up my schedule and stuff."

"I'll take you there." He eagerly led me through the thinning hallway to my destination. When we arrived, he waved his hand toward the door and held it open for me.

"Thanks again."

"Ah, it was nothing." He smiled bashfully and looked at his shoes. "You should-" He thought about something for a second then his mood changed. "Umm… Never mind. See you in a class, maybe, later Vivian!" And then he was down the hall and off to class. Strange.

By the time I got all of my information, it was fifteen minutes into first period and I had an art class where the teacher made me learn all the students' names in the class. Plus she told me I had to complete a self-portrait of myself by the end of next week. Luckily, I had a bunch of free time on my hands and was excited for the project.

Second period and third period flew by and then there was lunch. I looked around the cafeteria for Allison's face but I couldn't find her. Stiles was also no where to be seen. I took a seat at a corner of the table no one else was at and began to eat the apple I brought from the house. Well, this is awkward.

_- Allison –_

"Allison, look at her. She's eating lunch alone. It's pathetic." Stiles grumbled as he inhaled his sandwich.

"She might be pretty to look at Stiles but I don't want her anywhere around Scott until I know I can trust her." I pick at my food as I try to hide from Vivian. I felt terrible but I couldn't risk her meeting Scott yet.

"Wait, who can't meet me?" Scott appeared out of no where with lunch tray in hand. My heartbeat quickened at the sight of him and I couldn't help but grin.

"Vivian. I don't want her knowing anything about you yet. The only werewolves she is focusing on are the ones in Derek's main pack and the only two they know about are Derek and Isaac. I don't want you involved in it." I whisper to when he sits down.

"And this means I can't get involved. And I would love to get involved with her." I roll my eyes at Stiles.

"What happened to Lydia?" He shrugged and continued to finish his sandwich. I would wait to later to corner Stiles about his relationship issues, or lack of, in a more private setting.

"Where is she exactly?" Scott asked, staring at the opposite side of the cafeteria. I whip around to see a familiar bitchy, blonde girl heading toward Vivian. I felt my stomach knot.

"She can handle herself. Erica has to be easier to handle than an Alpha, right?" I say for mostly my sake. Erica wouldn't do anything rash in a public setting. Scott continues to watch behind me like it was a television show.

"I should've brought some popcorn!" Stiles starts to stand up and I pull him back down to his seat. The last thing we need is more attention on the two of them.

_- Vivian -_

It was awkward, people were watching me eat and check my phone that had no text messages. I felt someone sit right next to me. I look up to face a girl with a devilish glare and smoking body I would kill for.

"Umm… Hi." I say, shutting off my phone.

"Hi Vivian." She said with a cold smile. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"I know what you are here for and you are not going to get it." I look at her puzzled and she cackles at me.

"All I'm saying is," I felt her hand glide under my dress and caress my upper thigh. "Leave us the fuck alone." And with that, I felt her claws extend and tear into my skin. My body twitched from the pain but other than that, I kept a stoic face as I glared back at the bitch.

"Erica, stop it." Hovering over her shoulder was Isaac, I could feel my heartbeat quicken at the sight of him and I couldn't help but smile with relief.

"I was only having a little fun." I felt her nails retract. She smiled at me then left the table like the confrontation never even happened.

"I'm sorry." He said before he turned and walked away from me before I could say a word.

I wander around the school the rest of the lunch period to find the bathrooms and to clean up the claw marks on my leg. Luckily, my dress didn't get a drop of blood on it and the wound was easy to hide. I heard the bell ring and I went searching for my English class.

It took me an extra two minutes after the bell to find the room that was hidden in one of the corners of the school. The teacher told me it was fine and to take a seat anywhere I liked. The only problem was when I scanned the classroom; the only seat available was next to Isaac Lahey. I maneuvered around my new classmates and settle myself comfortable. I turn to see he showed no signs of care about my presence.

He was just as attractive as the first time I saw him, well, for a werewolf that is. He looked tougher now though, with his black leather jacket and cold, hard stare at the front of the classroom. His eyes were bluer than I remember. He ran his fingers through his perfectly curly hair and tapped on his desk with his pencil repeatedly.

I tried to imagine him murdering his father. In the profile, it went into graphic detail of how he mangled his body and the blood all over the car. I try to picture it in my head but I can't think of Isaac doing that.

'They are nothing but savage killers, and when you least expect it they'll turn on you.' The voice infiltrated my head and reminded me.

But I stare into his ocean blue eyes; maybe it was good that he was murderer. Someone I could relate too. 'You're not a murderer, you're a hunter.' I close my eyes and blank out the voice.

When I open my eyes back up, Isaac is smirking and is turned toward me.

"Are you going to answer her?"

"Huh?" I said, startled out of thought.

"I asked if you had a book to read silently because it seems to me that the only thing you want to look at is Lahey." The classroom started giggling and I felt my face turn a deep shade of red.

"I'll take out a book." I fumbled through my purse and realized I didn't bring one today. I usually always had a book on me but with fussing over my appearance and mentally preparing myself this morning, it must have slipped my mind. I huffed and closed the bag but when I looked back to my desk, a book was already sitting there. Julius Caesar.

"You might as well catch up for class, we stopped where the bookmarks at." I turned to the hushed sound of Isaac's voice. He didn't bother to even look up from his book.

"Thank you."

I try to dive into Shakespeare's play but my thoughts kept drifting through my head making the task nearly impossible.

Just as I was about to shut the book, drops of blood started collecting on the pages. I try to ignore it and continue through the book but a hand flashed flung the book off my desk. Before I could protest, my head was being crushed into the table and I felt the bite wound ripping open. I start grabbing and flailing and trying to get away but I could feel more pressure bearing down on my head.

'Liar.' I heard a familiar voice whisper as it wrapped its hands around my neck and squeezed. I pried its fingers off my throat to no avail. That's when I passed out.

"Vivian? Vivian?" My eyes flash open to see a classroom full of students were watching me. Most of them were snickering, others were peering with curiosity. Then there was Isaac, whose arm was twisted around mine and was keeping me from falling out of my seat. I quickly retract my hand as his eyes look on me with confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I start to find my body. I straightened myself in my seat and nodded my head as my heart continued to race. Lucky for me, the bell rang and I shoot out of the classroom

Next was Chemistry, I found the classroom quickly and slide in early to talk to the teacher to talk about the class early. I talked mindlessly about the course with Mr. Harris when I heard Allison talking and whip around to see her with a tan skinned boy with brown eyes and adorable smile. Looking back and forth, it was easy to see the powerful connection between the two.

When Allison looked up and saw me, she had this deer in the headlights look. I gave her a little smile and wave as she and her boy both went to separate lab partners without another word. The snobby girl Lydia swooped in and took the seat by Allison before I could call dibs. The second choice was Allison's love interest but Stiles ran and dive bombed into the seat when Allison silently communicate that she didn't want me anywhere near him.

That left the only one empty seat next to… Shit. I saunter over to the lab counter and take my seat. He gives me a moment to settle in before he opens his mouth.

"What was that in English class?"

"It was nothing." I lied to him as I stared at my desk. The whole relationship I was supposed to make with him is supposed to be a lie so why not start now.

"I had to keep you from falling over and you were ripping at your neck. You stopped breathing for over a minute. That was not nothing." I look him in the eyes and they looked worried. The emotion actually startled me and I quickly looked down at the table to recollect myself.

He is nothing but a target. He is nothing but a target. He is nothing but a target…

"Did anyone in the class notice?" I question.

"No, they thought you fell asleep and I was waking you up. That doesn't change the fact-"

"I'll be fine then." Before anymore of his words laced with care were pushed into my ears.

The bell rang and class began. Isaac leaned his back against the chair, annoyed. I, on the other hand, pulled out a fresh notebook and scribbled down every word written on the chalk board. I could feel his blue ocean eyes wash over me as I tried to make sense of it all and he laughed. I've always been terrible at science.

"Isaac?" I turn and ask him. I startled him but he nods his head up in recognition.

"Do you know how to make sense out of any of this?"

"I believe I don't." He replied with a smile that melted my insides.

"Well, I would suggest you fucking open up your notebook and take notes with me instead of cackling about it."

"I was not cackling."

"Uh, yeah you were. Now write something down." I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Why would I do that when I could just copy your notes tonight? You're free tonight, right?" Was he asking me out? There was a long pause as we stared at each other.

"I know what you are Isaac." The words spouted out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He put his mouth near my ear and whispered, "And I know all about you, little Miss Huntress." My heart stopped for a good two seconds. I failed.

"All the wolves in town know about you." He explained with a smirk. I look at him puzzled before the teacher caught us talking.

"Miss Argent, I don't know what your other science teacher let you do at your school but I do not tolerate talking in my classroom. As for you Mr. Lahey, half hour detention after school." The teacher went back to writing a formula after that. Allison, her love interest, and Stiles looked back at me with a quick worried expression before they went back to work.

Isaac started scribbling down notes on a piece of paper. It wasn't until the piece of paper was folded and slyly placed on my side of the table that I realized he had written something for me. I shook my head and smiled at the second grade act he just performed. He looked at the note and then to me, I guess I should open it now.

_We should hang out today after school. _

"I have somewhere to go with Allison after school and you have deten-"

"Argent, you were warned; half hour after school." Shit. I was going to fight it but this teacher seemed like such a hard ass, it wasn't worth it. I started to silently scribble my notes down once again.

"So you were saying?" I felt Isaac's hot breath on my ear and the laugh in his whisper. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip as I tried to contain a smile.

_- Isaac -_

Today I had detention, detention with Vivian Argent. I had something more to look forward to then hanging out with Boyd and Erica or training with Derek. I honestly shouldn't be so happy about this since she was sent to exterminate my pack, but I can't stop thinking about her.

"You need to quit feeling that way towards her you know." Erica's voice pierced through my day dreams.

"Hmm."

"I can hear your heart beating faster and feel your hormones going haywire. Nothing is going to happen except trouble." For once, Erica was the voice of reason. Boyd came and joined us at my locker.

"Isaac, what the fuck is the matter with you. She's a hunter that wants to kill us. And you are going to hang out with her after school?" And Boyd, was always the voice of reason.

"I don't know. I just sense something is different about her." Erica growled at the comment and opened up her mouth to say something before snapping it shut. Then she was off in a huff down the crowded hallway.

"Boyd, I'm not going to tell her any information. Trust me; I just want to get to know her." I explained the best I could.

"Isaac, she is just a girl. There are plenty of other girls in the world, ones that aren't out to kill you. How can you have a relationship with that girl? And if it's just a piece of tail you after, your even dumber than I thought. Give her more reasons to wolfs bane your pathetic werewolf ass. Stop it before you get us all killed." He shakes his head and walks away.

"Don't worry Boyd, I've got this covered." I shout down the hallway as I walk toward the detention room.

When I get there, Allison and Vivian are talking to each other as other students rushed by. I lean against the opposite wall and ease drop on the conversation.

"I can go to the mall some other day. It's fine."

"Gerard can get you out of the detention if you ask him."

"Its fine, I'll just take it and hang out with Isaac afterward." I got a goofy grin on my face when she said my name. I liked when she said my name.

"You should really stay away from him." Allison's words came out harshly.

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Besides, I know he's a wolf. If he get's out of hand, I can take him down myself." She shot back with a smile and went into the room. I snickered.

I head in after her when I felt Allison grab my arm.

"I don't know what you are doing Isaac or what Derek is having you do, but if you harm one hair on her head I swear to God I have a wolfs bane bullet with your name on it." Allison whispered coldly in my face.

"This is my choice Allison, I'm not doing anything other than getting to know her." I told her honestly. After trying to kill Lydia that one night, any good ties I had with Allison Argent were broken.

"Why Isaac? There is motivation behind every action." She looked at me with mind blowing intensity; I wonder how Scott could even contain her. I thought about it for a moment.

"Vivian is… Interesting." I hid my hands in my jackets pockets and shrug my shoulders. I wasn't sure of the answer myself.

"Very original, Lahey." She snorted.

"I don't know what to say Allison. All I know is that I'm drawn to her and I'm not going to harm her. That's all I've got." I told her truthfully.

"Isaac- I'm also worried about-" She hesitated like words were at the tip of her tongue.

"Never mind, just go." And with her permission, I slip into detention.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: A big thanks to all that reviewed and started following the story! I've been really motivated to write because of it. I don't know when I can get Chapter 4 out but hopefully it's within the next week. Please tell me what you think about the story still. I love feedback. :)_**

* * *

_- Vivian - _

"That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

"It makes complete and total sense!" He was getting playful with the detention teacher out of the room.

"You want me to use you as a target." He nods once in agreement.

"Yep." I give him a questioning stare until we both started laughing.

"Do you doubt my skills?"

"I doubt you can hit me."

"Fine. Tomorrow, dusk, woods, be there." I grin ear to ear.

It was fun being cocky, not hiding my talents, not having to steady my heartbeat. It was easier to lie to him and think he was safe. And being extremely attracted to him physically was a plus.

'He is a dumb animal.' Aunt Kate's laugh and words linger like she's in the room watching. I shut my eyes and try to forget the memory the sentence is tied to. But I remember it just like it was the first time.

'He is a dumb animal.' It was on one of my first full moon hunts. The wolfs bane bullet was already shot in the wolf's arm and she had her gun pointing at its head.

I knew of the person behind the monster. He was a senior at my high school at the time; popular, big headed, jerky, and was squirming under the pressure of my Aunt's boot on his throat. He was a born beta in a pack I knew little about.

'It's time for your first kill.' She smiled as she poured a vile of wolfs bane over a dagger. I shudder.

'Well, get over here.' She pulls me close and throws the weapon into my hand. She pushes me down so I crouch over his chest as my mind raced back and forth. Does he really deserve this? Does anyone deserve this?

"Kate, I can't-"

"You can't or you won't, sweetie. It's either one or the other." I swallow before answering.

"What did he do?"

She was silent for a couple moments. Had he broken code? He was an asshole and bully at the school but that doesn't mean he deserved to die.

Then without warning, the boy managed to maneuver his way out of Kate's hold and on top of me. Without hesitation, I plunged the knife into his heart and let the blood cover me. I watch his glowing yellow eyes die out into their natural shade. His mouth gasping for air as blood bubbled out instead.

'No, no, no, no, no…' I continue to murmur as I pull out the knife.

I position myself so I can hold his head in my lap as he quickly departs from his body; one gesture to show that I wasn't fully a cold, blooded killer. But Kate tugged me back quickly then shot one more bullet into his head. I cringe as more blood flows out of the fresh corpse.

'They are nothing but savage killers, and when you least expect it they'll turn on you.' She left me with those words as she departed towards our home at the time.

I shakily lift myself off the ground and follow her. I turn back around one more time to see his lifeless eyes peering at me. I could plead self-defense all I wanted but I knew I left the woods that night a murderer.

"Vivian? Hey, Vivian?" Isaac hand was waving in front of my face. I jump and come back from my memories.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I tell him.

"Your heart was racing extremely fast." He eyed me in anticipation for a response that would never come.

"They weren't good thoughts." I say and as I try to finish the last bit of homework so I didn't have to go in depth.

"Oh."

And that was the last thing he said before diving into his book for the next couple of minutes. When the teacher finally released us, I was left unchaperoned with the teen wolf. We walked awkwardly to the parking lot.

"So, where is your car?" I ask him. I saw a dinged up, golden Camry that was screaming his name but instead he went over to the bike rack.

"Do you have a problem with walking home?" I was genuinely surprised by his means of transportation. I pictured his wanna-be, badass self in his leather jacket and scowl as he pedal past on a bicycle. I giggled at the mental image. He cocked his head and gave me a look, but I waved him off.

"No problem at all."

_- Scott –_

"She is going to what?"

"Allison said that she snuck and looked at the mission. The whole plan is to take down Derek through Isaac, which is a really stupid plan… What are they going to do, have Vivian flirt with Isaac and then have him spill everything? It would never work. Like, you didn't tell Allison everything." Stiles' muffled words came through the cell phone.

"I guess not but since she already knows the wolves…"

"He wouldn't be that stupid."

"Isaac asked for the bite. That was stupid." I huffed.

Derek and his pups were causing too many issues. He left no time span to train each of them well. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had all been created in less than a week and haven't even been taught to control the shifting. I didn't even want to think what the next full moon was going to be like.

"All of them are stupid for receiving the bite. All except for-"

"Erica because she had medical reasons and stuff. You know you've been defending her a lot lately?" I question him even though I'm pretty sure he's crazy about her. Sure, she was a bitch most of the time but she seemed to do something to Stiles that made him forget about Lydia.

"Yeah, well I have to defend her now since she's part of our pack thanks to you."

"Whatever, does Derek know about the specific target or the hunters' plans?"

"I believe… Not." Stiles said slowly and reluctantly.

"We have to go tell him." I tell him after a pause. I heard him let out an obnoxious groan.

"Fine, I'll pick you up in five."

_- Isaac - _

"Vivian Argent, I guess this is where we part." I stop at the beginning of her street and she stops to look at me.

We had discussed frivolous information during our twenty-five minute walk. We went through topics like music, movies, favorite things, hobbies… I found her ticks like how she always brushes her hair out of her face before answering a question or how she bites her lower lip to hide her smile.

And the best part was we didn't discuss the Pack or hunters once.

"You aren't going to walk me all the way to my house?" She challenged me with a grin. She knew why I wasn't stepping any closer to that house.

"I prefer living to see the next sunrise." I grin and she just stands there with a foolish grin.

"As do I." She smirked.

"But no one is hunting you." The words leaked out with an edge. She looked up with a bothered look like I opened a new wound. She let the words mingle in her head before she released them.

"There are more wolves out there that would love to rip my throat out than hunters here to kill you." She stated as she looked down at the ground and then gave me a pathetic half smile.

"Well, I promise you that I will not rip your throat out." I say the words sincerely. Her heart-beat pick up slightly and her face slightly flush as my words settled into her ears. She knew it too; I could feel her pushing away.

"I'm going to go finish my homework now." She said quickly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I shout. She looks back startled.

"I walked you all the way home."

"Almost." She laughed.

"Fine, I almost walked you all the way home. I did not try to kill you. And we talked." She seemed confused on where I was heading with this. "Are we friends?"

She was quiet for a while. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and rocked my feet back and forth as I anxiously awaited her answer.

"I… I guess we are." She said.

"Alright, well. That's all I needed to know." And before she could protest, I was on my bike and gone.

_- Vivian -_

I hated him.

Everything about him was so alluring and attractive. How he could keep me captivated in conversation and waiting on every words. How he smelled like woods, gasoline, and cologne. How he could make me blush and smile when I was trying to rein in my emotions. How he makes my heartbeat faster with one look.

I collapse onto my bed and shut my eyes. This mission was going to be the death of me. Anytime I tried to picture it, be it a bow, dagger, gun, needle, I couldn't see myself killing him. I could feel the pressure mounding on my chest.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I grumble and my Grandfather walked into the room.

"How was the first day?" He asked and sat at the foot of my bed.

"It was interesting to say the least." I groan as I sit up to chat.

"You want to talk about it?" I want to tell him everything but Isaac kept popping up in my head.

"Not really, I fill you in when I get information on the two wolves. Today was so hectic and crazy that I didn't have time to even talk to the boy." I've already resorted to lying and it was day one.

"Well, if you ever feel like talking, you know where I'll be." He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Then I'm left alone.

_- Isaac - _

As soon as I walked into the hide-out, Derek had me pinned to the wall and was growling in my face.

"What did you tell her?"

His eyes were glowing red and he had his teeth bared. He put enough pressure on my arm that I thought it was going to snap at any second. Every part of my body shaking and I could feel an attacking coming on.

"We didn't say he said anything yet!"

I look over his shoulder to see McCall and Stilinski. I should've known that Scott and his sidekick would come running to Derek. Derek loosened his grip and relaxed his body as I tried to settle myself down.

"Then why did you guys just say he did?" The Alpha said annoyed and through gritted teeth.

"Well, he's talking to her but not telling anything." Stiles elaborated. Derek look confused and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He is talking to her." Stiles elaborated. Derek still wasn't getting it and I wanted to punch Stiles in the face.

"He likes her." Scott butted in. Derek dropped his arm and looked at me.

"I said stay away from her. Don't draw attention to your selves. And you go up and start talking to her."

"She's really hot if that helps his case." Stiles piped up.

We all glare at Stiles and he looks at all us awkwardly and with his mouth ready to spout something witty. Derek made a noise and he flinched back.

"Ahh- I- I'm going to go talk to Erica."

And with that, Stiles left Scott and me alone with our Alpha.

"Derek, I promise I won't do anything stupid. She already knew about me and doesn't seem-" I start but Derek cuts me off.

"No more. Allison can be slightly trusted with pack business but this Vivian girl is a wild card. We know nothing about her except she killed our kind before. Don't talk to her. End of discussion."

"What happens if I present myself as an omega, that I'm not a part of your pack anymore? That wouldn't leave you in any troub-"

"No."

"Derek, I can-"

"No." He growled.

I tried to think about not talking to her and I knew it wasn't a possibility. Every bone in my body was drawn to her. I could hear her heartbeat and steady breathes from a mile away. I could sense her mood shifts. It's like she was part of me now even though I've been with her so little.

"Derek, let him have a chance." Scott standing up for me was surprising. It even caught Derek off guard.

"We came to make sure Isaac didn't say anything important to her. He's actually serving as a good distraction for her attention. She was oblivious to the entire pack other than him."

Derek processed Scott's input for a moment. He clenched his jaw before giving his final verdict.

"Fine, just- just be smart." I nod in agreement and Derek started to head to his secluded space.

"Derek, I promise that nothing bad will happen."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He turns his head to the side just so I could see him but he doesn't have to look at me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." And with that, he was gone. His words left me unsettled and my brain flitting.

Derek was right. I shouldn't be doing this. A stupid fucking hunter had clouded my judgment and had me putting my family in danger for what? The chance to… Nothing would come out of the whole ordeal except a couple minutes of happiness.

Then afterward she will just try to kill me, or Derek, or even Erica. Fuck Erica for being the idiot that decided to reveal herself. Every possible outcome leaves someone hurt or dead. It wasn't worth it.

But she is worth it. And I want to stay close to her even if that puts me in danger.

I felt Scott's hand firmly grip my shoulder and gave it a reassuring shake.

"I'm not going to tell you want you are doing is sane or safe. But I have no right to tell you otherwise. She might surprise you. See you later Isaac, sorry about all the trouble."

"Thanks Scott, see ya." I watch him trail to where Stiles was with Erica.

_- Vivian -_

"Can I track the Alpha myself and kill the pup tomorrow?" The cold words spill out of my mouth. My Grandpa looks up from his paperwork with a puzzled look.

"What's the problem with having him lead you to the Alpha?"

Because if I keep going like this. I won't be able to kill him.

"He's too much of a liability; too shifty from the profile. I can track Derek easily, he's a young Alpha that doesn't know how lead or run a pack. With one of his men down, he'll be weaker and easier to spot."

Gerard let the information fill his head and bounce back and forth between pros and cons. I felt my body getting panicky from the anticipation.

"As long as you promise to help get the Alpha afterwards, it's fine by me." He smiled and turned back to his work. My body instantly relaxed and I left the room silently after I thanked him.

When I got to my room though, I felt suddenly ill. By eleven o'clock tomorrow night, I will have another person on my kill list. My body began to shake and tremble at the thought of the blood and tearing flesh. And the thought of Isaac's trusting blue eyes shifting into a permanent distant gaze made my chest tighten and hard to breathe.

I've never done a kill without Aunt Kate, other than the Alpha in Chicago. And even then, she was the reason I even got close enough to kill it. She was my backbone in these kinds of situations, my supporter, my conscious. Assuring me that the target was just a monster, an abomination.

I stir restlessly in my bed the rest of the night.

_- Isaac – _

Last night, was the first night I have had a full nights sleep without waking up from a nightmare.

I don't tell anyone but I can tell Erica knows for sure.

I usually wake-up her, and sometimes Boyd, from them in the early hours of the morning when they stay over. Some are simple jostles back into reality and others lead to full on panic attacks. Erica usually goes and gets Derek to calm me down or would try her best to do it herself.

When I woke-up this morning, she was giving me this smile like I've accomplished something big.

"Good morning Sunshine!" She said jokingly as she stood up with her smudged make-up and wrinkled clothing.

"Good morning." I yawn, ignoring the fact entirely.

She kept that stupid grin on her face the rest of the morning. I could see Derek even have a slight smirk on his face. But Boyd makes it completely obvious when he puts his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly grip.

"Good job last night! You didn't wake us up."

I smile and look down embarrassed. I didn't know it was that big of a deal.

_- Stiles - _

Allison and Isaac were looking at each other weird. They were having a silent conversation but since they didn't know each others body language and facial expressions. Allison scrunched up her face in confusion and Isaac cocked his head confused.

"Is this time for messenger Stiles?" I ask her.

"Tell Isaac to sit with Vivian because I can't because of Scott. And he can't be around Erica and Boyd since she'll probably be looking for him." She blurted out and waved me to go.

I grumble as I go to the next table. Seriously? I don't even get a 'thanks Stiles'. The wolf pack watches me move toward their table and I could feel my nerves go on the fritz.

Erica Reyes' golden brown eyes were watching me. Erica who wore leather jackets and tight mini-skirts. Erica who has a sarcastic sense of humor and incredibly nerdy side. Erica who admitted to having a crush on me before she was a wolf. Erica who called me Batman instead of Robin.

And she was feeling me up with her eyes.

I can feel my face turning a slight shade of red and a couple beads of sweat develop on my forehead. She was absolutely beautiful with her gigantic smile that made me turn to jelly. The best part is that I think she wanted me too.

"Stiles? What did Allison say?" Isaac intruded my lingering stare and I caught Boyd snickering silently.

"Ah- Allison. Allison said- Allison to go sit with Vivian because she can't." I fumbled with my words.

"She thought it was a good ide-" Isaac's sprouting smile and sentence was caught off by Erica's low growl. Isaac looked over and glared at her.

"Really you two? Really?" Boyd spoke before I could. The two werewolves turned from each other with annoyance written all over their faces.

"I'm going to go find Vivian. You will be fine with out me." Isaac took his lunch tray and started his search for the black haired, grey eyed girl.

I look back and see Erica and her "fuck me" eyes and devilish grin. I open my mouth to say something but Boyd cleared this throat. I see him with looking at me with an apathetic glare while cracking his knuckles.

"So, see you guys later." I say quickly before making my way towards my usual group.

"Boyd, quit acting like my older brother." I heard Erica playfully tell him. I could feel a big, goofy smile grow on my face and I couldn't hide it.

_- Vivian -_

I had already finished my lunch and was reading a book, when Isaac slid in the spot across from me. I could feel my heart-beat pounding against my chest as I force myself to look up to smile at him.

"Hey, how was your night?" I ask as normal as I could muster.

"Not that bad for once. I hung out with this really hot girl." He smiled and started to eat the gross cafeteria pizza. I couldn't help but blush and feel flatter.

'They are nothing but savage killers.'

"Oh really, who was she?" I flirted back with a smirk.

'He's a dumb animal.'

"Oh, I don't think you would know her." He says and he takes another chomp.

Kate's vile words were infiltrating ever space in my head as I try to fight them back but they just kept coming into my head. My head began to ache. I press my fingers to my temples as words continue to fly through.

"Vivian, are you okay?" Isaac's hand gently touched my elbow. One of the same hands he used to mangle and tear his father's body apart.

'You have to kill him before he kills you, sweetie. Hurry up.'

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering, do you want to hang out in the woods later tonight around eight o'clock? That is if you are still up to doing target practice?" I flash him a wicked grin.

"It's a date."

I keep smiling as I inwardly shudder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and new followers! I hope you guys are liking the story. If you want to follow my Teen Wolf blog and talk with me my URL is im-your-catwoman on Tumblr. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

_- Vivian -_

Three hours.

He had three hours to fool around with his pack. Three hours to do homework that won't matter in the morning. Three hours that will be like any other but won't. Because these are the hours he'd breathe his final breaths.

"Vivian, I don't think that is really your color."

Lydia had befriended me in my apathetic and distraught state. Any other day, I would be happy to have a shopping buddy to direct me in the right way. But today was a bitter day.

I let her drag me around the store like her personal Barbie doll. She stuck me into sexual clothing and threw jewelry at me as I walked behind her like a zombie. Allison watched me with worried eyes, but didn't say anything and looked at items that caught her eye. I didn't even put on a front.

Lydia put me in this tiered blue tank top and tight dark grey skinny jeans with my old black boots. She eyed me and nodded.

"I think you look hot. Now try this one." She threw me a t-shirt and went out to get more clothing. When I look at it, it's a wolf howling at a moon with a dream catcher on it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Allison peeks into the dressing room and I hold up the shirt.

"It's ironic." I laugh and she gives a pathetic smile.

"I guess." She turns back to her text before she whips her head back to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, giving me a hard stare.

"I think so." I answer.

"Are you sure, you seem odd today."

"Allison, you've know me for only two days. You don't know what's weird for me yet." I spit out, and Allison's eyes looked hurt for a second before she continued texting; so much for getting close with her.

I shut the curtain to my dressing room and slide down to sit on the floor. The pressure on my chest was increasing and my mind was buzzing. I wish I would absorb into the floor boards and just exist. Why did it have to be me carrying this burden? Why couldn't Allison have taken the mission? Why was it always me?

My hand laced around my bite mark that was almost completely healed. I touched each rough patch of scabbed skin. Each place the Alphas teeth dug into my skin.

Maybe that's why I didn't want kill Isaac. Maybe it was because he was like me. Maybe it was because he liked me.

I fling myself up off the floor when Lydia opened up the curtain. She eyed me as I handed over the wolf top.

"It doesn't look right." I tell her.

"Alright, I couldn't find anything else anyhow. Allison wants to go down to the food court for dinner so I think we are done for today. Meet you at the check out." She shut the curtain.

I gather the big pile of clothing that I was going to purchase and head to the counter. The total came out to an outstanding amount but I swipe my card anyway and follow behind Lydia and Allison.

I reminded myself that I had to pick out my least favorite clothing and wear tonight. It might be bloody. And blood never fades from the things it touches. I stare at my hands and think about all the crimson liquid that washed over them.

Too much.

"You look like someone I used to know." Lydia's voice made me look up and I find her studying my face.

"Oh, well, this is my first time in Beacon Hills." I tell her but she just nods.

"I know. But you look, like, really familiar."

"Lydia, she looks like me and that's probably why." Allison says to her.

"Yeah, you do kind of look similar. Maybe she reminds me of your Aunt a bit. I don't know." Lydia shrugs it off and plows through the crowds.

"Yeah, I'm exactly like Kate." I mutter.

_- Isaac -_

"She only knows about Erica and Derek. I won't let her know about you or Scott." I promise him as we lounge around.

Boyd was silent as he meditated on throwing a ball up in the air, catching it, and repeating without a word. He didn't trust me anymore.

"Boyd, come on man." I go over to snatch the ball but he lets it drop and leaves his seat.

"Hey!" He goes to sit at the stairs and I get next to him and he moves again.

"What is your problem?" He stops in his tracks with clenched fists and jaw.

"Want to know my problem? Is that you are so fucking stupid. Isaac, she is a hunter. She is going to kill you. She was sent to kill you. But still, you are going after her." He growls at me.

"I don't think she is going to hurt me. If you hadn't noticed, she actually likes me." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"She is lying, Isaac. She is a liar. How the hell did she take down all those other packs? Not by force." I could feel my body starting boil.

"Boyd, I could tell if she was lying."

"Like the other werewolves she killed? Yeah, I bet they could too."

"She doesn't even know about you. Why are you so fucking worried?"

"Because I care about you Isaac."

The words surprised me as they left his mouth.

"We all care about you. Erica does. Scott does. Stiles does. Derek most definitely does. We don't want you hurt or killed."

"I- I-" No one had ever directly said that to me other than my mother. But her words were meaningless after she left me alone with my father.

"Isaac, just be careful." And with that, I let him disappear. I sat down on the ground and let his words seep in.

_- Erica -_

"Stiles, I can walk."

"No you can't, not while looking like that. You are going to get jumped."

Stiles' big old Jeep slowly crept after me down the road. I didn't need his help. I didn't have a license since on paper; I still was prone to seizures. That didn't mean I had to have a ride to the hideout or anyone's help, even if it was from the cute, brown eyed boy.

"I can take care of myself." I smile smugly and flash him my extended claws.

"Erica, just take the offer."

His warm brown eyes were smothering me. Before I knew it, I tripped and stumbled to the ground. As soon as I hit the pavement, I heard the keys jingle and the car door slam.

"Are you alright?" He said, hovering over me. I watch the scraps on my knees beginning to repair themselves.

"Stiles, I am completely fine. I heal, remember?" I step up quickly and almost fall back again but Stiles catches my arm. My heel was broken on my pumps.

"Shit." I whine. They were my favorite pair.

"See, now you have to take the ride."

"I'll walk bare foot." I grumble and continue to walk with my broken shoes in hand. I could feel Stiles getting angry.

"Erica Reyes, you are getting in my car. Right now. Or I swear to-" I turn around and laugh.

"Or what Stiles? What do you think you can make me do?" I stand there mocking him. I watch as he searches for something to use against me.

"I'll tell Derek about the little stunt in the cafeteria with Vivian." Shit.

"No you won't." I growl.

"Well, I'm driving there to tell him right now, unless you want to drive there with me." I strut my way over to the Jeep and slam the passenger door. I slump in the chair as Stiles makes his way into the vehicle.

With only a triumphant smirk on his face, he starts down the road. I look at him and can't help but to smile though. I liked Stiles. I've always liked Stiles. And ever since he's joined the pack, he's been there for me. For all of us actually.

"So how is Isaac with that Vivian chick?" I let a groan and he looks at me for a split second before his eyes turn back to the road.

"They are going good I'm guessing." He said with a laugh.

"Isaac is being so stupid right now. She is such a conniving bitch." I grumble.

"Takes one to know one." He playfully tells me.

"Shut up." I playfully growl and smile.

We are quiet for the rest of trip back as I watch the scenery fly by. It gave me time to breathe. Everything right now was a mess. I could feel my eyes drooping and everything swirling.

"Erica, wake up!" The Jeep was stopped and I startle up in a daze.

"Hmm?"

"We are here." He tells me and I start to open the door but he reaches over and shuts it. I look at the door for one confusing second and give him a puzzled look.

"I was wondering, do you have a crush on Isaac." He gave me these questioning puppy dog eyes.

"No. Isaac is the person I'm closest to but that's because he's like my brother." I tell him truthfully. He relaxes and starts to get out of the Jeep. I spring and jump over to shut his door.

"Why are you asking?" I question with a big grin.

"I- I was just- Uh- Curious." He stammered out as I undressed him with my eyes.

"Really?" I implore.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's it. No funny business here." He said clearer this time.

He went for the door and I reached over to slam it shut again. Let my hand go over and stoke his inner thigh and I lean over and kiss up his neck. I heard him made an involuntary groan and I begin to smirk.

Before I go any further, I hear the foot steps running toward the Jeep and I fling myself back unto my side of the car.

"Stiles!" Of course it was McCall.

"Oh, hi Erica." He smiled and waved and I gave a little wave before getting out of the car. I left Stiles looking dazed, confused, and massively turned on. Just the way I like them.

"See you guys inside."

_- Isaac -_

I tracked her in the woods. It was almost too easy. I just followed her heart beat and scent till I made it to a clearing where she was setting up a target. I look at my watch and find I'm right on time.

"Hey." I say as I saunter over to her. She jumps in surprise and gives me a forced smile. Her heart was racing fast.

"Oh, hi! You snuck up on me." She settled herself down and I just smiled at her.

"What?" She asked as I just shook my head.

"Nothing. So how was shopping with Lydia and Allison?"

"It was interesting. Lydia isn't as bad as I thought." I chuckle.

"Lydia is a total bitch."

"There is no nice way around it. But sometimes she's a nice bitch." She laughed as she pulled out her bow and arrows.

"How well do you know how to use these?"

"Pretty damn good, are you doubting me?" She strutted up tome with her bow over her shoulder. Her face was an inch away from mine and I inhaled her. She smelled of mint and lavender.

"Not at all."

"Good, you better not." She turned to the target and took an arrow. In a quick fluent movement, she shot it and hit near the center of the target.

"That's not the center." I challenged. She turned to me and glared. Quickly, she loaded and arrow and shot it at me. I caught just before it hit my shoulder.

"And you didn't even hit the target again." I laugh and throw it to the ground. She just smirks and turns toward the target and it hits close but not the center.

"Shit. Can you get those arrows for me?" She asks as she rummages through her duffle for others.

I go over to the target and take out one arrow before a flash of light hits me in the face. I stumble back, as my eyes try to adjust but they don't. Seconds later, I feel a piercing pain go in my left shoulder. Then another go into my right forearm. I could feel it start to burn and the smell of wolfs bane hit my nostrils.

My eyes start to adjust to see the shadow figure with a hand gun come toward me. I tried to use my arms to get up and run but they only tore my wounds deeper and let the wolfs bane seep in more. I feel back in unbearable pain. I let a howl release from my throat but hard impact against my jaw stopped it from coming out as blood filled it's place.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac." Vivian's voice became callused and cold. I freeze and shiver as the poison starts to take effect.

'Isaac, she is a hunter. She is going to kill you. She was sent to kill you.'

Boyd was right. I was dead. I shudder and think about everything I said to this girl. Nothing would come back on the pack. Only I would die, but every time I shared with her, every interaction had been a lie. My eyes begin to tear up and I felt my body shift in and out of werewolf form.

I felt some type of knife rip through and pin my hands down to the ground and the weight of the boot on my neck.

"Isaac, I wish you didn't kill your father. Then I wouldn't have to do this." The cold metal of a gun was placed in the center of my forehead as I gasp for words.

"I- I-" My jaw was still numb and couldn't form anything.

I didn't kill my dad.

She shifted herself so she was crouched over my body with her hand around my neck and gun still cocked.

"What Isaac? Last words?" She murmured in my ear harshly. I felt my chest ripping into piece as her weight crushed me. I can't believe I thought I could've trusted her.

I didn't kill my dad.

I looked at her with clear sight. Her body looked like she was ready to kill but her grey eyes said differently.

"I didn't- Didn't ki-"

Her grey eyes widen when she finally understood. They were the only words I could form but she got it. Immediately, I felt her release her grip. The knives were pulled from my hands and along with the arrows.

"Isaac? Isaac? Who should I call? Where should I take you?" Vivian's words vibrated in my ear and I flip myself over to throw up. Black bile covered the ground and I choke and whisper one persons name repeatedly.

"Allison. Call Allison."

_- Allison -_

"I killed him Allison. I killed him. Oh my god." Vivian was blubbering in the phone and hard to understand.

"You shot him with wolfs bane?" I question her.

"I shot him with wolfs bane arrows twice." She said in a panic. "Who should I take him to? What should I do?"

"I'm hanging up Vivian. I'm going to send help. Okay?" I say calmly before quickly dialing Stiles.

It felt like forever for him to pick up the phone. I felt my heart begin to race. Isaac's life was on the line. If Derek didn't find him fast enough, he was dead. I heard the line click.

"Stiles, send Derek for Isaac in the woods. Vivian tried to kill him and he has wolfs bane in system. Go now." I say quickly into the phone.

"Bye." I could hear the rushed panic in Stiles voice as the line went dead.

_- Vivian -_

Isaac had been going in and out of consciousness as I cradled his head in my lap. I held back my tears I whispered that everything was going to be okay. I was lying to him again. I didn't know that. I used a high dosage wolfs bane arrows to kill him. I tried to kill him.

"Isaac, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper to him as I try to keep him up.

His eyes flicker between a dull blue and glowing gold. His body was shaking involuntarily against my stable arms. He spastically was finding his lungs and letting out a high pitched screams and howls of pain. Out in the middle of the woods where no one would find us. If there was a hell, this was it.

Without warning, I felt my body being tossed against a tree and my body thudding onto the ground. I let out a gasp of agony as I try to get up. Erica was already stalking toward me with her claws extended. I fumbled to find a gun to threaten her with but slashed my back and kicked me over again.

"Erica, stop." I was fading in and out as the pain started to increase.

Allison's boyfriend is holding and pushing Erica back from my body. I see Stiles from the corner of my eye as he slowly approaches me.

"She tried to fucking kill him." Erica's eyes were glowing and directed at me. She really wanted to kill me. I kind of wish Scott would let her but Stiles flips me over.

"Are you okay?" Stiles tries to ask calmly. His warm brown eyes were still caring and I shudder. I didn't deserve it.

"What arrows did you use so we can help him, Vivian?" I nod toward my duffle bag.

"The ones with the blue marking." I breathe out. I feel like every bone in my body was broken. I try to get up and get them for him but he was already rummaging through the bag.

I watch Erica still trying to break from Scott's grip as the Alpha worked on Isaac behind her. The Alpha that killed my Aunt Kate. I felt my hand slowly creep toward my gun.

They lied.

I snapped my hand back as my mind processed everything. The mission was a lie. Isaac hadn't broken code. Derek hadn't broken code. I had. I had tried to kill him and now I've made a mess.

Grandpa Gerard was not the man I thought he was. Allison was right. And now I had a pack of werewolves around me and I was laying here injured. And Isaac and I probably will never talk again. And I don't blame him. I don't blame them if they kill me right now.

"Erica, help me take Isa-" The Alpha's grey eyes fell unto me. Everything about him was dominant but his cold stare was terrifying. I cowered and covered my head from their intense and powerful gaze.

I was dead.

He was going to kill me. I was fine with it. I accept the fact that I deserve it. Isaac was dying close by because of me. It was fair; an eye for an eye. But my heart was racing fast and I could hear it in my ears.

But when I wasn't grabbed or touched for over a minute, I look up and stare straight into the Alpha's eyes. I didn't see any animosity though. He seemed… Fascinated? Like I was something he'd been looking for. I was something found.

"Kaylee?"


	5. Chapter 5

_- Vivian -_

Everyone was turned and staring at Derek Hale with confused expressions.

"Vivian." I correct him. He looks at me like I was ghost. He studies me for one more second before turning to his pack.

"Erica and Stiles, you are helping me get Isaac in the Jeep. We need to get him to Deaton's now. Scott, you take the girl home."

His directions were spouted out quickly but Erica and Stiles were already going as Scott walked over to me. Derek Hale's eyes lingered on me a moment longer before they carried Isaac away. I felt my mouth open to ask to go with them, but I knew it wasn't wise. I shouldn't be near any of them.

Scott wrapped his arm around my torso and brought me to a standing position. My head was spinning as I held unto the boy for support. I look him in his big puppy dog eyes that were staring at me.

"I'm so sorry." I whimper as I put weight on my right leg.

And I black out.

When I wake up, I'm in an unfamiliar place. The walls were this odd green color and I was lying in a cold, metal cocoon.

"You're up!"

I jump up quickly and see that the voice is coming from the door way. My leg was sending waves of pain and I wanted to scream. Scott McCall was standing there with a glass of water and some pills. I bite my lip to hold back my pain and try to relax and lay back again taking slow, deep breaths. I look around and see a toilet and sink.

"Am I in a bathtub?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to put you somewhere but you have blood and dirt on you." He explained.

I move my shoulders around and I feel the skin move apart on my back where Erica clawed me. I wince in pain.

"Here is some Advil." He said, handing me the blue pills. I pop them in my mouth without hesitating and chase it with water.

"Thanks." Scott sat on the side of the tub and I continue to breathe.

"Is Isaac okay?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Stiles is going to call me with the news." He carefully said.

"Do we know if he is going to live?" I choke out. My tear ducts betray be and I feel my eyes begin to water. He looked at me with pity.

"No, but Allison told me to clean you up and send you home. And you look… Not cleaned up."

I looked down on my clothing and see what he means. Isaac's black throw-up was all over my dark jeans along with splashes of reddish brown blood. My shirt was shredded in the back from Erica and the t-shirt was full of dirt, blood, and other stains. My arms were scratched up and dirty too.

"Erica roughed me really good."

"I can't say you didn't deserve." Scott's voice was stern but caring still.

"I deserved worse."

We were both quiet a moment before Scott piped up.

"How did you even do that?"

I look at him with this hurt expression. I just took him down like anyone else. I act like he was a predator in the woods. I channeled Aunt Kate and did what she would've done in this case.

"I did what I had to." I whisper softly.

I look at my hands that were splotched with his blood. I prayed silently that he was going to be alright. I didn't want another person on my death toll.

"He trusted you. I even encouraged it and told Derek to let him talk to you. It's partially my fault too." He says as he fiddles with his thumbs.

"Scott, this was all me. No one else should be blamed."

We silently think about Isaac and the different paths we could've taken. I could've asked first. I could've talked about his father with him. I could've let him go free since he was young. I could've never taken the mission in the first place. I could've stayed at home. But I didn't.

"How do you know Derek?" Scott asked.

"I don't. I've never met him. Do you know who Kaylee is?"

"I never heard him say that name before."

"Well, this leaves both of us without a clue." I say and we look at each other.

"You need to take a shower. I'll bring you in some of my mom's clothes to wear home."

He shut the door and I begin to slowly strip off my clothing. My top was starting to dry against the wound. Taking off my jeans took forever since Erica's throw somehow screwed up my leg near the hip. I let the water clean off the blood and clean out my new wound.

I dry myself and look at myself naked in the mirror.

Erica's mark wasn't the only ugly reminder on my body. I had tons of scars. Most of my torso and parts of my legs had scars from training accidents or hunts. I had the most marred body in the world for a girl my age. I was lucky most of the marks on my arms were light and nothing had ever happened to my face.

My ex use to comment on it all the time. How ugly it looked and how no other boy would be able to look at it. How he would be the only one to understand how beautiful the scars truly were. I shudder at the memories and wrap the towel around me to go find Scott.

When I limp into his room, he laid out the clothes he promised. It was a simple black tank top and pair of blue jeans. I slip them on carefully and tug on my old boots. I was ready.

"Do you have clothes on?" Scott wandered into the room with his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll bring them back tomorrow." I promise.

"Okay, give the jeans to Allison. She left them here." I give him a weird look and try not to think what went on in the pants.

"So you two are a thing?" I blurt out as I gather my belongings he managed to scrounge up.

"We'll talk in the car. My mom is coming home in a half hour and I don't want to explain this situation."

_- Stiles -_

Erica's hand was wrapped around mine. I don't know how it happened or when, but somewhere during Isaac's transition to Deaton's our hands met and stayed clasped together.

We were waiting for the news now. Derek came and told us that we would just have to wait and see before going back to the examination room. Erica didn't want to go back to see him like that again. So we sat in the lobby, as I let my thumb rub the back of her hand.

Isaac looked terrible in the car. He was still throwing up everywhere and was so pale. His body constantly shook and would stop breathing time to time. He was flying in an out of awareness. If Isaac died, I don't know what any of us would do.

I have no idea what Derek would do if he was gone. Even though I don't think Isaac ever saw it, he was Derek's favorite. The other two noticed but they didn't care because they were all equally loved. But Isaac was Derek's first pup.

Derek gave him the bite and he stayed around unlike Jackson. Isaac is always with Derek. And I think it will always be that way, until one of them dies. I just hope it's not tonight.

_- Scott - _

"So you and Allison are going out." She stated, curled up in the front seat.

"Since you already know the answer, yes we are." I tell her as politely as I can manage.

I hated this girl. Isaac was literally in agonizing pain. All inflicted from her. Allison made me promise to return her home though.

The worst part was I actually felt pity for her. She was completely shaken and rattled by tonight too. I could feel all the emotions rolling off her. She was suffering. I hated feeling sympathy.

"Why would you pick her out of everyone in the entire school?"

I thought about it for a while.

"She was the girl I couldn't get out of my mind. And she just felt like home. She's my anchor."

My words seep into the atmosphere as a thick silence suffocates us.

"When did you find out she was a hunter?"

"A little less than a week, I was also just bitten and she didn't know a thing about her family history. But it was too late, we were already-"

"In love." She finished the sentence. I look over at her quickly to see the pain on her face and was filled with her feeling. It was just like when Allison broke up with me outside of the school, everything shattered.

"Did you like Isaac?"

I look at her but she doesn't even look me in the eye. I wanted to pry farther but my phone started ringing the Batman theme song.

"Stiles?" There was a pause.

"Yeah, I'm here. I've got the news."

_- Allison -_

"He's okay."

Vivian didn't even bother knocking before coming into my room. She managed to change into pajamas but looked as if she was going to fall over. I would've yelled at her about my privacy and her lack of respect any other time. But I couldn't tonight.

I pat my bed and she crawls into it with me. Her body lies tensely beside me, like a piece of stone.

"Stiles already called me. He told me everything."

Stiles did tell me everything. Isaac's practically dead body. Derek almost crying. Erica and him holding hands. Everything.

The only thing I didn't know was how Vivian did it and why.

"Oh." Was all she murmured, she turned her head away from me.

"And Scott gave you a ride home."

"Mhmm… By the way, your pants are in my room."

This is awkward.

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"He told me you two were a thing so I guess you lost them when you were having sex." She let out a laugh and I felt myself turn scarlet.

"I'm not judging you. I've had tons of it. So I'm supposedly a slut. You two were each others firsts. I could feel it. You two are good for each other." She said with this monotone voice that was truthful but lost.

"Yeah, we are. It's a secret though and the rest of the family can't know or Scott is dead."

"I won't tell, I promise." She sighs and cuddles into the pillow.

We are silent for a while as we lay there motionless.

"Why did you try to kill him? What was the point?" Just as she got comfortable, I could feel her body tense up again.

"I was going to have to anyways. Why not do it now?"

"You could've used him to get to Derek. It wouldn't have been smart to kill him until you got Derek. Why did you target Isaac so early?"

"Because he was getting to close." She pronounced slowly and clearly.

"That was the point. I read the folder Vivian. You weren't supposed to kill Isaac until you got Derek. There has to be-" I stopped when I her body started to rattle.

"Vivian?" I ask as she let out a little whimper.

"I don't know."

She knew though. He was to close her. It was the tension in the room the first day of chemistry that Scott, Stiles, and I noticed and worried about. She liked him and Isaac was winning her over.

"You liked him." I saw her head nod up and down.

I didn't say another word. I just wrapped my arms around her shaking body and felt tear drops hitting my arm until we both drifted off to sleep.

_- Isaac -_

I was locked in the freezer again. I banged repeatedly again the six sided prison begging my dad to let me out. My finger tips were bleeding as I continue to scratch the sides.

Not again. I don't want to be here again.

'Dad, please. Dad!' I cry out but no one answers me. I feel him kick the sides of my cell in response.

I wasn't even worth a short reply.

I could've study more. I could've cleaned the house better. I could've been better.

'This is family, Isaac.' I cringe as I hear his voice and his hand ruffles through my hair.

I look at the floor and find Camden decaying underneath me. Half his head was blown off just like I had last seen him. Maggots were imbedded in his brain and he had no eyes. His grey, dead hands come up to grab me.

'Come join us Isaac.'

I start to scream and thrash away from his embrace.

"Isaac." I keep fighting him with everything I had. I didn't want to be him. I wasn't going to be him. I wasn't going to die.

"Isaac!" Derek.

I open my eyes to come face to face with my Alpha. His hands were placed firmly on my shoulders.

"Isaac, are you okay?" His grey eyes pierce through mine and I nod. He releases me and finds a seat near by.

"It was another nightmare." I mumble. I knew I was getting my hopes up when I thought they were over. I knew Derek hated them too.

"You went through a lot last night. Just heal up today."

With that, everything in the previous days flooded back to me. Conversations. Arrows. Wolfs bane. Vivian. I was alive.

"Did you kill her?" Derek shook his head no.

I felt a flicker of happiness in my chest knowing she was alive still.

I hated that flicker. I smothered the spark as hate and distain filled its spot. Vivian Argent was a beautiful lie.

"What happened last night?" I wonder out loud.

"We took you to Deaton's. You weren't that bad off." His heart beat skipped.

"You're lying." Derek's face turned into stone then softened.

"Isaac, you are lucky you survived."

Lucky. I was lucky for once.

"You were right about Vivian. I'm sorry Derek, I should've listened-" Derek held up his hand before I could finish.

"I think I might be wrong about her." Derek said.

He liked her now?

"She tried to kill me." I stated clearly.

"She also cut out the wolfs bane capsules so you could live and called Allison for help. If it was any other hunter, you would've been dead before we reached you."

Everything went silent in the lair as I process everything. Now Derek liked the hunter after I decided she was a worthless bitch.

"Rest up Isaac, I think Stiles is going to bring you over some soup later. And take these pills, Deaton says you'll heal faster with them." Derek said as he got up to leave me alone.

I pop a couple of the pills in my mouth and swallow. My throat was completely dry and they were stuck in my throat.

"Can you get me something to drink?" I ask before Derek was completely out of sight. Derek grumbled as he turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Just a glass of water." As he walked away, everything began to haze.

_- Derek - _

When I got back to Isaac, he was heavily sedated. I give him his glass of water and he tries to guzzle most of it down before he crashes back into his bed.

I tried to imagine life without him. Boyd wouldn't have a guy to talk to in the wee hours of the morning. Erica wouldn't have her partner in crime. And I…

I take his glass of water and pat his head.

"Thanks Dad." He mumbled through his medicated haze.

_- Erica - _

"He's not coming today. He was still fucked up from last night." I tell her sweetly, just enough to be condescending.

It was pathetic seeing her franticly looking around for him all day. If she cared for him, she would've never touched him in the first place. Vivian didn't react to my statement though. She just kept going over her notes.

I do not get ignored. Not anymore.

"You should've heard him screaming last night." I say, taking a seat next to her. Her eyes still glued to the page.

"It was awful. He was turning that pale grey color. His eyes were dead. And every time he breathed he'd stop and we weren't sure if he'd start up again." I continue as she tenses in her seat.

"I wonder how it would feel to do that someone, to knowingly murder someone." I hiss the words into her.

"Erica, it's not going to help anything." Stiles voice came from behind me.

His hand was on my shoulder and I couldn't look at him. My eyes were narrowed on her. I wait a second before I get up to leave.

"If I could, I'd take everything back." I heard her say under her breath. Everything inside of me cringed as the sincerity hit my core.

I look at her. Her eyes look up at me with a hopeless apology. I could almost feel her sorrow and despair. I shake it off.

"It's too late for that." I tell her and go find my seat next to Stiles.

_- Scott – _

"Derek, who is Kaylee?"

Stiles and I had come over after school since Stiles decided to make Isaac soup last night. Well, he tried then went to the store to buy some then put it in a Tupperware container. Isaac knew but acted like he didn't and was happy anyway. I left them alone to talk. Derek was open for questioning.

"Someone I used to know." He told me as he fiddled around the lair.

"Why did you call Vivian that then?"

"She looked like her." He was answering truthfully and honestly.

"That's it?" I push further.

"Yep, that's it Scott; nothing more, nothing less."

I was left silent as Derek continued to do whatever he was doing. I follow him around like a shadow as I think of something else to say or ask. Nothing comes up.

_- Vivian - _

"How's the mission going?" Gerard's voice came from the doorway. He didn't knock this time.

"It's going fine." I spit out quickly and go back to doing my math homework.

"When do you plan on taking down the beta?" I involuntarily cringe.

"I think I'm going to use him after all. The other plan won't work out." His eyes hardened but his face was still smiling.

"I didn't see him at school today. As a principle, it's my duty to know where all my students are, at all times." My body starts to tense, like I was about to be attacked.

"Do you know where Isaac Lahey is?"

"No." I answer truthfully.

I don't know where he is. How he is doing. Nothing.

"Are you certain?" I nod my head and he just looks at me.

"Any thing else you want?" I ask him as he continues to watch me.

"No, just checking in." I felt like there was a cutting edge to his words as he left the room.

I let my body relax and scribble down the rest of the homework mindlessly.

I felt like I was betraying him, but he had lied to me. I was so close to killing Isaac last night. Vivid memories of last night flashed in my head. I didn't just try to kill him, I tortured him.

As soon as the paper was done, I decided to cuddle under the covers and go to bed a little early since I barely slept the night before. As soon as I shut my eyes, everything went black.

Thick hands wrap around my neck and clamp down. No air was coming into my lungs and my eyes bulge open to come face to face with him. I try to scream but all that comes out are quiet gags. I kick but he is pinning me down.

He was shifted and his eyes were glowing red.

'Liar.'

His warm moist breath hit my face as I felt his claws extend deep into my sides. He began to drag them down my sides. That's when I find my voice.

"Viv, Vivian? Wake up!"

I spring out of my bed gasping for air.

"What the hell was that?" Allison's worried eyes watched me stagger for a moment before I came back into my body.

"It was nothing, just a bad nightmare."

"I've been trying to wake you up for a minute. You weren't breathing when I got in here."

"Allison, it's no big deal. I'm going to head for the shower."

She gave me one more worried look before she left me alone to get ready for the day.

I drove the beat up old Civic to school today. Allison had something to do after school with Lydia and I wasn't invited. I was okay with being alone for the night. I'd finally get to do my art assignment and maybe practice some archery by myself.

When I pulled up to the school, I started picking up every detail of my surroundings. I was looking for him. I get out my car and head inside as I continue to search.

Everything else around me turns into white noise when I see him. He's in his black leather jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans. His jaw was clenched, his sandy blonde curls, blue eyes darting. He seemed the same.

"Isaac." His whole body freezes and tenses.

"Isaac, can we please talk." He still doesn't turn from his open locker.

"Isaac." I touch his shoulder for a second but he quickly whips around and snatches my hand. His blue eyes that I used to swim in were like icicles.

"Don't touch me." He growled then threw my hand to my side.

"I need to explain."

"Explain what? You were going to kill me. You beat the shit out of me. You lied to me the entire time because I'm so fucking stupid." He whispered it viciously as his eyes began to flicker golden.

"Isaac, calm down." I say as calmly as I can.

"You fucking calm down. How about I beat you with an inch of your life?" He grabbed my hand and began to squeeze.

"How about I try to kill you? And when I don't go through with it all the way, I can act like I'm a fucking saint." The constriction on my hand increased and I squirmed. This was my bow hand, my protection.

"Isaac, please stop." I beg and plead as I look into his golden eyes as I felt my bones about to break.

"What? So you can't hit anyone anymore? So you can't fight back? Maybe you should feel what it's like to be hunted and defenseless." I could feel my eyes begin to water and I look away from him.

"Isaac, stop it."

A black boy I never had seen before grabbed Isaac's arm. They both stare at each other a second and the boy's eyes flash golden and quickly go back to a dark brown. Isaac dropped my hand, slammed his locker, and I watched him speed away.

When I looked around to find the new werewolf, he had already disappeared into the crowd of people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Finding access to a computer at my house is hard and since I secretly write, I also have to secretly post. I'm trying to write each and every chapter as quickly as I can. And thank you for the lovely reviews and all the follows I received! (This will also be the shortest chapter of the story. Sorry for the length! But tell me what you think about it still.)**

* * *

_- Vivian - _

I stumble into art class a couple minutes late.

It was a Friday morning and I didn't feel like getting up early for the last day of classes. Plus, it had been twelve days I've lived in Beacon Hills and a week since Isaac and I have spoken. The mission was over, or at least I have quit trying.

Allison kept me updated on Isaac's recovery and how he was doing through Scott. Scott seemed to be put off by me still. I was a wild card now and he didn't know what to do with me. I think all of the wolves felt that way.

I have merely existed since my last run in with Isaac. I've been studying, eating lunch alone, catching up on my reading, started my art project, and hanging out with Lydia and Allison after school.

I felt like a regular high school girl but at night I was reminded I wasn't. The bite was a constant reminder that I was a ticking time bomb. The full moon was getting closer and closer and I had no one to turn to. Allison wouldn't even be able to protect me if she wanted to.

I should just go back and join my Dad where ever he was located this time. Go back to living my old life instead of trying to fit in here. If I turn, I can get hunted and meet my fate. If I don't, I can carry on and go back to my old ways. But after a week of this, I don't remember being anywhere else.

I was going to be strong though. I refuse to fall victim to my pathetic feelings. I wasn't going to be that teenage girl that let her hormones and desires are deciding factors.

I sat down at my table and start to set up my painting. A washed out self-portrait was barely started.

"You aren't bad." I look up to meet dark brown eyes.

It was the boy from the hallway last Thursday. The other wolf I hadn't been able to find. Not that I was looking for him. I smile at his compliment and mumble thanks before I start working on the piece again. He was sitting across the art room the entire time.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked me, and I just nod. He moves his supplies and equipment to my side. I look over at his canvas and look at the most realistic painting I've ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing." I put down my brush to marvel at it. A smile crept onto his face as I continue to eye it.

"Thanks, I put a lot of effort into it."

"Any tips?" He waited a minute.

"Take your time. You might get aggravated that it's not happening quick enough, but usually the best pieces take forever to get done." I let his words seep in, smile, and begin again.

"Isaac needs time. It happened too quickly, too much trust too soon. Plus, there was also the shit that went down Tuesday. You can't get over that in a day. But Isaac is a forgiving guy; he'll be willing to talk soon."

I look over at the boy and just stare at him. He looked completely genuine as he continued to paint in more detail.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Boyd." He answered.

"Why didn't I notice you before?"

"I didn't want you to. Plus Derek told us to stay as far away from you as we could. And I'm the only one that listens." I smirk and we continue painting.

"You aren't planning on eliminating us again. You know we aren't monsters."

I think about it a minute and search for the answer myself. My entire life I had been told that werewolves were thoughtless monsters that only had one drive; to kill. But after Isaac, I didn't think that anymore. Something about him changed everything I've ever known. I shake my head.

"If anything, I'm the monster." I murmur.

"You were doing what you thought was right."

"Boyd, why are you being so nice to me?" I wonder aloud.

"Because Isaac needs someone like you."

"Someone like me? Why would he need someone like me?"

I was a killer. I was a murderer. I was a fucked up mess. No one wants me, and no one should ever need someone like me.

"He needs someone damaged. It's easy to see you're a damaged person. Isaac needs someone like him. Someone like you." He elaborated.

"Boyd, he needs someone better. He deserves better." I told him.

"Sometimes what you deserve and need are two different things."

And with that, the bell rang.

_- Allison - _

"I'm not having Vivian sitting alone anymore."

Scott and I were arguing about Vivian, again. Stiles refused to get in between us and no one else was there to help decide. So that left Scott and I debating back and forth the pros and cons.

"We've fought about this last week. Can we just not do anything?" Scott begged me.

"She is alone. She is sad. She needs people to talk to and the more trusting you two are the better. She won't hurt anyone. You should've seen her that night. She's just confused and lost in all of this. Give her a chance, Scott." I give him my most adorable begging look as I watch him crumble.

"Fine, bring her over."

Before he can change his mind, I am already on my way to snatch Vivian.

"Vivian, want to sit with us?"

She was startled out of her reading and looked up at me with those hopeful grey eyes. A smile started to creep onto her face as she shut the book.

"Really, they don't mind?" She looked over at Scott and Stiles then back to me.

"No, they want you to sit with us." And with that, she was walking over to the table with me. And the table filled with an awkward silence.

"So, does anyone have anything to say?" I ask. Crickets could've been chirping.

"Stiles would like to say that he's happy Vivian has joined their lunch table." Stiles smiled at my cousin and she smiled back. Acceptance.

"Vivian is happy she feels wanted." She said in third person. I can tell this will start to get annoying if they continue doing that.

The table started to buzz in conversation, all except for Scott who was busy daydreaming of somewhere else. I grab his hand and squeeze it. Just to let him know I was there. He smiles and squeezes back gently.

For once, everyone seemed happy.

_- Vivian -_

I walked into English class with a heavy heart. After fooling around with Stiles and talking with Allison the entire lunch period, knowing that I'd have to sit next to Isaac for an entire fifty minutes seemed unbearable. With his dagger eyes and hateful body language, I can feel the negative emotions rolling off of him and onto me.

I take my seat and brace myself as he walks in. I lower my eyes and pull out my copy of the book. I sit at the opposite side of my seat to steer clear of him.

"Alright, class. We will begin reading Act Three, Scene One of Julius Caesar." The teacher's voice rang loudly over my chatting peers.

"Mark isn't here to play Brutus, so… Ms. Argent, will you fill in for him today." I froze in my seat. I hated reading out loud.

"Isn't Brutus is more of a guy role." I tell her and some of the student's laughed at me. The teacher didn't find me so funny.

"You know that Shakespeare's plays used to be a completely male cast, I think a girl can play a male role now since it is the twenty-first century."

I wasn't getting out of this.

"Now please start the scene."

"The ides of March are come." Isaac's voice was heard around the silent class room.

My face quickly turns red. Isaac had been playing Caesar. I was playing Brutus. The connection clicks in my head.

Another kid in the class said the Soothsayer's line and other's read theirs. I stumble over my first line and ridiculous name but I soon start reading my lines and following along smoothly. Not for long.

"I kiss thy hand, but not in flattery, Caesar; Desiring thee that Publius Cimber may have an immediate freedom of repeal." I mumble out.

My mind buzzed with commotion and was aching as the other student's lines swirled in my head. Betrayal. The whole play was about betrayal. I felt my stomach getting upset and my body tensing. I could feel Isaac feeding off my energy.

Everything stopped when Isaac opened his mouth to speak his last words for Caesar.

"Et tu, Brute! Then fall, Caesar." Saying the line he looked over at me and our eyes connect.

I flash to a memory were Isaac lay quaking in my arms and throwing up the black bile. The bloody wounds that I tried to clean out. His blood curdling scream.

It was all too much.

I dart out of the room before the teacher could tell me otherwise. I collapse in an empty classroom and let everything crash down on me.

_- Isaac – _

I could hear her crying.

I wanted to hate her and just ignore her. But I could hear her sobbing and her trying to catch her breath. She was all alone.

I had a feeling she was always alone.

I raise my hand into the air and wait a bit before the teacher sees me. Getting the okay, I track her in the halls. Following the scent of lavender, mint, and woods till I reach a dark classroom. I peek in through the window and see no one. I can hear her though.

I open the door and walk in to find her sitting on the floor, back pressed up against the wall. The noise startled her and I think the fact that it was me startled her the most. Her grey eyes were watery and black eye make-up was smudged under her eyes. I reminded me of when I first found her.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled and turned her face away from me. She didn't mean that though.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." I slowly approach and sit beside her.

"Isaac, I am so sorry." Her grey eyes looked pathetically up into mine as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"I know you are."

"I just want to explain everything." Her voice was tired and jagged. I could hear the tears bubbling in her throat.

"I'll let you. We'll talk about it soon. Just calm down." I whisper softly.

Her head buries into my neck and I put my arm around her. I could feel her tears drip onto my shoulder. Even though this wasn't a happy moment, my body was telling me this is where I should be.

I should be next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken so long to update! Thank you for following and reviewing my story. I know I say this every stinking time but I really appreciate the feedback and the fact you're interested in my story. It took a while to write because there is a sex scene in it and I never wrote one before so… Now that I sound like a total idiot, here is Chapter 7. Thanks guys! **

* * *

_- Isaac -_

"Okay, the coffee shop, after school. Got it?"

Vivian nodded as we walked through the crowded hallway together. I helped her clean herself up and watched her transform into a stone flower once again, pretty but emotional hard. But she was always pretty, even when she cried.

"Thank you, Isaac." She gave me a sad smile. I watched her as she walked away and turned into the door.

"She does have a nice ass." I jump to see Boyd right next to me.

"You scared me half to death. Are you taking lessons from Derek or something?" Boyd laughed as I got into my locker.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stalk you. Just couldn't help but notice you made amends. It's a good thing."

"We didn't make amends. Not yet. I still don't know what to do with her." I run my hands through my hair after I can't find the textbook I'm looking for.

"You know what you want to do with her Isaac." Boyd wiggled his eyebrows and I nudge his arm.

"Not the same." I laugh.

"Well, I talked her and she seems pretty dead set on not killing us. I know she did try to kill you and all but try to see it from her perspective a bit. And she did get help afterward." He reminded me.

I shudder at the thought of that night. I was so hazed that night, after asking for her to call Allison I don't remember anything. I wish I didn't remember the whole thing.

"It doesn't make it okay."

"I know it doesn't but at least she is trying to make it better. She's trying to patch up the error she made."

"Why are you on her side all of the sudden?"

"She's an interesting character." Now I had Boyd and Derek against me.

"I don't hate her anymore. I don't like you with her but I think I could get used to it." Erica's voice came out of no where.

"You've been listening in?" I ask her.

"As always." She says, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Erica, why the heck do you like her now?" Boyd snorted and Erica continued to grin.

"Because I heard her crying in classroom next to mine fifth period. She isn't such a hard bitch after all." She said gleefully. She turned on her leopard printed heels and started to strut down the hallway.

"She can be the only alpha-bitch in town." Boyd said jokingly to me.

"Damn right!" She turned and shouted down the hallway as confused students questioned her outburst.

I could here her laughing as she turned the corner. Boyd and I just smiled and shook our heads. I honestly don't know what we were going to do with her.

"Well, since we have less than a minute to get to class. See you later tonight." Boyd patted my shoulder grinning.

"I have lacrosse tonight." I correct him. Lacrosse was a cake walk compared to training with Derek. I see games more like mini-vacations now.

"Game got rescheduled for tomorrow." I groan and he laughs at my pain.

"Tonight's different though." Boyd faced me while walking in the opposite direction. I could feel my face show my confusion and as my head tilts to the side.

"Scott's joining us."

This could be interesting.

_- Vivian -_

I was waiting for him as I sipped on my coffee. My prepared words raced through my mind in a never ending loop. The words began trickling faster and faster and blend into one incoherent blur.

The bell chimed at the entrance and our eyes met.

And everything in my head went blank.

"I got you coffee. It might be a tad cold now but it's still coffee." I tell him once he gets close.

"Thanks, but I was going to get us the coffee since it was my idea." He tells me as he settles into his chair.

"Well, it's my peace offering thing. Plus I kind of owe you. A lot." With the statement, he let's out a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He takes a sip and we are both silent for a while.

"Isaac, I thought you were a killer. I've been taught that werewolves are killers."

Isaac straightened up in his seat and tried to open up his mouth in protest but I hold up my hand. I needed to get this out as quickly as possible.

"You shut up and let me finish because I've been reciting this in my head since the beginning of seventh period and I'm not going to mess it up." His mouth clamped down and he slouched back into his chair.

"Like I said, I've been taught that werewolves are killers. I was sent to kill you, Derek, and your pack but I started to like you Isaac." His eyes lit up at the word "like".

"Not like that, not in a sexual way." My heart beat quickened as my face slowly blushed. I could tell he noticed by the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Shut up. I started to like you and that's dangerous when you are trying to manipulate someone like I was trying to with you. So I tried to execute you so I wouldn't be distracted by you. But I didn't know my mission was a complete lie. I wouldn't have touched you if I knew that was the case.

I should've tried to ask you first but I still barely knew you. How would I know if I pried about your father you wouldn't wolf out on me and attack? Or if you would get suspicious and try to kill me? What would I do then? Why would I put myself in danger when I could easily take you down? I was going to have to kill you anyway so why not do it then? Why not now when it wouldn't hurt?

It's not an excuse. It's just this is my life and how my mind works. I hunt shifters. I kill the guilty. I trust my family. But I'm starting to think everything I've known and learned is a giant lie. And that my family isn't telling me the truth about anything. Isaac, everything I felt and did was true until Tuesday night. And after I hurt you I wanted to was make it better. I-"

Isaac grabbed one of my hands. I was shaking and I could tell my words just came out in one giant mess. His eyes were filled with bitterness and acceptance.

"I understand."

A sigh of relief leaves my lungs and we sit there for a moment as his hand laces around my left hand. It was like fire igniting against my cool skin. If my heartbeat was racing a minute ago, nothing could compare to this.

"It's not an excuse. I don't know how I can make it up to you but I plan on trying." I promise him. He thinks about something for a minute.

"Protect us from the hunters then." He told me.

"What happens if I can't do that?"

"Vivian, the hunters have trusted you. I don't care if I get hurt; just protect Boyd, Erica, Derek, hell, even Scott. Just please help us because I know if Derek can't help all of us whenever you guys decide to hunt us. We need someone else that has our backs."

"What if I don't know if I'm not sure if I can protect myself from them by the next full moon?" The words drip out of my mouth before I can catch them.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me with a perplexed expression.

"Isaac, you heard about the Alpha I took down."

"Yes." He says slowly.

"The last hunt, I was used as bait for the Alpha. And he…"

'How are you this evening?' His powerful voice echoed in my ear as I look at the aisle of canned food.

I turn to look and there he was, just like the profile. He tower over me and was bulky in the good way. His flannel jacket hid it, but the wife beater underneath showed his muscles. His face was chiseled and he had scruff on his face. His eyes were a murky brown and moss that reminded me of a pond.

I watched them wash over my body, taking me in. I was the perfect bait. Other than light scars, I had on a blue dress with my hair curled and make-up. I was stunning.

'I'm fine, yourself?' I lean forward slightly so he can inhale my scent.

'I'm great.' He flashed his pearly whites and I feel my mouth twitch into a smile.

'That's good.' I give him a lingering stare before going back to my shopping.

'What's your name?'

'Maria, and you?' I lie as I continue to study the shelves.

'I'm Logan.'

And with that, our conversation in aisle seven continued for ten minutes as he tried to get me to go on a date. I played hard-to-get. The best way to get an Alpha is to tell them they can't have something.

We had a date for the next night. He took me out to dinner and a movie. He paid for everything. He was a gentleman and treated me like a guy should. The act I had began to fade by the end of the night as I start to like him.

Sexual tension fell unto us like a blanket and began to smother us at the end of the date. I was about to get out of the Mustang when I felt his lips run across my neck and I immediately feel every cell in my body hunger for salacious pleasure.

I jam the seat back as far as it could go and pull his face into mine. His tongue wanders down my throat and his hand down my pants. I was on fire and I wanted him quickly. I bite on his lip as I unbutton his pants. He got the idea and he had plundged inside of me in the matter of seconds. I was involuntarily moaning and experience the most amazing sexual experience of my life.

It was so animalistic and primal… And then I remind who he was and what I was sent to do. I clench up.

'What's wrong?' He pauses for a second before he continues to rock back and forth into me.

'Noth-' I barely let out before I let out another noise. He takes that as an okay and keeps going.

After that, we became inseparable and I make sure to keep an emotional wall. He was a great fuck but he was a killer, a werewolf. And he was the worst kind, an Alpha. I'd always forget about it until after I'd see him. All the people his pack destroyed and ripped apart, accident or not.

Two weeks into the relationship, he trusted me enough for him to show me what he was. I watch his eyes turning into glowing pools of blood and his face distort. I put on a flawless performance that I've never seen something so scary and fascinating in my life. He calmed me down and told me he was still a person and the same person I cared for. I had him hook, line, and sinker.

I met the pack on the day of the full moon. The males all looked savage and burly and the two women looked feral with a wild look in their eyes. I pleasantly smiled and talked to them. I studied each of their faces and remind myself they'd be dead in a few days time. They were mindless killers.

The night after the full moon, our bodies tangled as he plunged into me with violent haste. Probably since the moon was still glowing bright but he was rougher than usual. I was used to this anyway, he was fucking exactly like my ex.

I bit my lip to numb the pain until it bled as I was pounded into nothing. His hands and mouth wandered down my neck, breast, waist… That's when it happened, I felt his teeth sink into my side and I scream. He continued to clamp and shred into my side.

'Stop, Logan please stop.' I cry as I try to push his body off of me.

It was too late though. His eyes meet mine as they flicker red for a moment before turning back to their natural brown. He covers my mouth until his mouth wanders up to meet mine. His face was drenched with my blood as he tongue plunged into my throat.

After he had finished, I lay next to him numb with the shock of everything. I was bitten right after the full moon. I was bitten.

Logan's hand caressed my arm as I was still. I acted relaxed when I felt disgusted and cold.

'We can be together now; you and me.' He murmured into my ear.

'You didn't ask though.' I tell him. He just looks at me with a smile.

'You knew you wanted it.' His hand stroked my face and my stomach turned.

It was something a rapist would say. And in wolf culture, giving the bite without consent was just as bad as rape, even worse. He had raped me of my life.

After I left him for the night, I sat horrified in my car. I couldn't go home. I couldn't act normal anymore. I wasn't even remotely normal to begin with.

There was one person I could turn to, but Kate hadn't been picking up her cell phone for a while. I wrack my brain to find something to help me. Then I remembered the only possible cure; an old legend.

The next day, I waited until he turned his back from the door. The blade swung into him like butter and cut him in half. Just like I saw my Grandfather do once to a blood-crazed Omega. His hands quickly clamped around my neck in a choke hold as his eyes burn red. His grip loosened and he dragged his claws on my sides before I could get out of the way. I examine the wound and it wasn't bleeding badly.

I look at his body and the blood. But all I can remember are his eyes. The mossy brown eyes peering up at me with vehement and hate with claws tipped with my blood.

I wait a minute before I give the rest of the hunters the call to take down the rest of the pack. Without an Alpha, they were powerless.

Mission accomplished.

"He bit me. And I had to kill him to hopefully reverse it. So now all I have to do is wait for the full moon to see if it works." Isaac got the short version but he looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Can I see the bite?" He asked cautiously.

My heart beat faster as the thought of him seeing my torso. All the scars and marks, everything I found ugly. I didn't want him seeing me like that. I begin to panic and my heart beat started to speed up. I watch Isaac's face turn sickened.

"You are lying again aren't you?"

His pain and disgust was clearly written on his face. I felt like someone jabbed me in the chest. He still thought I was the same. As he got up to leave, I grabbed onto his hand.

"I'll show you Isaac. Just please don't leave." I got out of my seat and threw away our drinks before I drag him out the door to my car and start to unlock the vehicle.

"I don't feel safe driving anywhere with you." He retracted his hand from my hold as his cold words hit me.

"Isaac, I'm not taking my shirt off in public." I threw back. He thought about it a moment.

"It's not that big of a deal. Just do it, Vivian." He didn't understand but I just give him a long stare.

"Fine Isaac." I spit the words at him hatefully as he watches my shirt lift.

I could feel my emotions going haywire and tears coming up. I had never been this out of control. Isaac had some sort of hold over me, I don't know how or why but he just did. He made me become a person again with emotions that showed and feelings that could get hurt. I hated him.

I look around the empty parking lot and quickly hold up my shirt as his eyes studied it. I look away but I could feel him lingering on every mark. Every scar on my body was there for him to see. I was trembling.

"What the hell happened to you?" He whispers.

I didn't even hear him step toward me over my pounding heart. His hands pull the shirt back down and I can feel them linger on my waist. I don't even look him in the eyes, I could feel myself getting more upset.

'What the hell happened to you?' How do you answer something like that? Because I sure as hell didn't know. How do you explain a past that you would rather forget? How do explain the number of lives you ended and the marks they left?

Isaac's hand was wiping off tiny beads of salt water I didn't know were leaking. Before he could do anything else, I turn away and wipe away my own tears. I've never cried in front of people before. Isaac was seeing it all though. I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Vivian, I'm going to tell Derek. He'll be able to help you and talk you through this." His hand glided down my arm wrapped around mine.

"It's going to be okay."

And I believed him.

_- Isaac - _

"Derek!" It's early enough that Erica and Boyd aren't here yet and my voice echoes around the quiet station.

"Isaac?" He comes out of the subway with a worried expression. It was probably because my words came out as an anxious, terrified stream.

"It's about Vivian." Derek perks up and tries to hide his intrigue under a stony mask.

"What about her?"

"What would the Argents' do to her if she was bitten?" Derek's mask fell off and I saw him twitch.

"I'm not going to bite her." He said with disgust before he turned from me.

"Derek, she's already bitten." With that, he looked surprised.

"She took down the Alpha in Chicago to reverse the bite."

"And you want me to do what Isaac?" He asks me honestly. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't know.

"I thought you would know. I thought maybe tell her what will happen on the full moon, if anything." I say truthfully. Derek just gives me this pained, distant face.

"If you want me to Isaac but the hunters have a rule book about this. Did she tell you?" I nod my head no.

"She said she won't be able to protect herself." I tell him.

"When she turns, they kill her. It's how they work. Know why?" I just stood there, waiting for the answer.

"Because to a hunter, she's already dead. And to them, she won't be the same person. She's just a ticking time bomb." I just look down and say nothing.

"The reason I didn't want you with her at first is because she didn't view you as a person. A werewolf is just a thing to them. When she called to get you help, she knew you were human even after all her training."

"But I'm not human anymore." I tell him. He just smirks.

"You are more human then you think. I'll talk to her for you. Tell her to be ready because I'm not giving her a set time."

Before I can say thank you, I heard the rest of pack walking in.

"Honey, we're home!" Erica calls out and Derek's lips turn up into an almost smile.

"I'm ready for this training stuff." Scott had this goofy smile on his face. He was excited and ready for a playful fight. I don't think he knew how intense training got.

"You won't say that in an hour." Derek promised him.

With that, it had begun. Derek had us do one-on-one fighting. Erica and Boyd were first. They were able to withstand each other and keep up for a longer period of time. Their fangs are out and have both become a blur of hair and gnashing teeth. Boyd somehow managed to pin her down with one hand clamping around her neck.

"Scott and Isaac." He says as Erica and Boyd walk to the side with new wounds.

We walk into the center of the space. We face each other. My claws start to protrude from my finger tips and my canines extending. We both snarl at each other, waiting.

I had to be better than him.

"Go."

Scott dived for my legs immediately and I jumped over him. I lunge for his torso and we tumble and roll on the ground before he swings his claws into my face and made contact with my cheek. I snapped at his hand and he jumped back. I pounce on him but he quickly flips me over. He puts all his weight on my neck, almost to the point it snaps.

"Too much for you, Isaac?" Scott laughs.

_Too much for you, Isaac? _

My heart is racing and before I can stop, I've thrown Scott off and I'm running.

'Too much for you, Isaac?' Another plate shattered near my head. I silently take every sentence he flings at me.

'You are the fucking reason your mother left. She couldn't stand look at the worthless piece of shit she had left. Camden should be the one alive. Camden.' The words stab into me like the sharp pieces of ceramic.

'Explain yourself!' I don't look up but I feel his arm pressed up against my throat. I can't breathe.

'Say something Isaac!' He shouts into my face. I can't breathe. I'm trying to wiggle out of his grasp but the pressure on my throat increases. I gag out a few noises before everything goes black.

The next thing I know I'm in the woods. I can feel the tree bark pressing against my back. It happened again. I try to steady my breathing and bury my head into my hands; another attack.

Scott was always going to be better than me.

"Isaac?"

But when I look over, I see her with her bow in hand as she carefully walks towards me. I jump from the shock and I watch a hurt expression paints over her face. I uncoil myself and give time for the words to come out.

"Why are you out here?" I ask as she sets down her bow slowly and carefully settles down beside me.

"I was practicing my archery and I heard you." She says and relaxes.

"You heard me?"

"I saw you. You were having a panic attack. I had them when I was little for a short time." She said with an unsettled expression.

"Yeah." It was the only word I could push out of my mouth. We were silent as the trees rustled.

"Is it my fault? Was it because of the-?" Guilt was drenched in every word she spoke.

"No, this has been happening before that. It's not your fault." I tell her and she seemed to feel a little better.

"Do you want to talk about it or forget about it?"

"Forget about it." I say quickly.

After that, Vivian and I talked as the sun began to set. Playing around and joking like two old friends, even though we've known each other for so little. It was amazing how she turned my whole life upside down but could keep a smile plastered on my face. Time was slipping quickly and before I knew it I had to walk her back to her house.

"So why are you staying with Allison's parents? Where your mom and dad right now?" I ask her and her smile fades. I said something wrong.

"I only have my Dad." Her face was far in the past.

"What happened to your mom?" She waited a minute before answering.

"She left and took my brother with her when I was fifteen." She answered the questions truthfully and without a problem, like it was nothing.

"Is it okay if I keep asking you questions?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just the past." I knew it just wasn't the past but I was curious.

"Why did she leave? Why didn't she take you?"

"She didn't want to run around anymore. She got sick of the hunts. She wanted to start a family and be safe. That's not what a hunter's wife gets though, so she left with my brother." She paused for a long moment.

"And she didn't take me because she told me I wasn't her daughter." It was soft as a whisper but heavy with pain.

"Why would she say that?"

"I had an accident when I was eleven. And I just forgot everything. I guess I was different back then, I just became completely something else." She looked at me and gave a ghost of a smile.

"What about your family Isaac? What happened to them?" My stomach turned as the questions came out of her mouth.

"The story is pretty simple. We are poor. Well, I guess it's were now. My brother went into the army and he came back in a casket. My dad became more violent than usual. My mom didn't want to deal with any of us anymore and couldn't cope with Camden's death. So she just left." I look ahead at the distant glowing homes and try to keep my face emotionally blank. I can feel her eyes watching me.

"And your dad, what did he do to you? There had to be a reason they thought you murdered him." My body tensed.

"My Dad used to-" I couldn't find the words to tell her.

"After Camden died, we used to fight a lot and he started to-" I shut my eyes and my mind flood with memories that I tried to push away.

"You don't have to tell me anything Isaac."

I felt her body get closer to mine. Her hand cautiously wrapping around mine and she pressed herself lightly against my side. My heart began to race. Everything she touched turned electric and I could feel this spark.

We walked the rest of the way in the comfortable silence.

When we reached the house, we looked at each other for goodbyes. But neither of us opened our mouths. I didn't want her to go and I could feel her wanting me to stay. The sliver of moon glinted in her sky like eyes and waved like a ghost in her dark hair.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." The thoughts rolled right out of my head in a whisper. I watch her face blush lightly and she looks up nervously at the sky.

"We have twelve days till the next full moon." She whispered, trying not to be frightened. I knew though. It was the same voice I used to talk with my dad before he'd snap.

Her skin shadowed and showed a tiny scar on her face. Before I think about what I'm doing, my hand goes up and my thumb glides softly back and forth on her cheek. Our eyes connected and we just look into each other, studying their patterns and colors.

She slowly lifted her face closer to mine and pressed her lips against mine softly. It was brief and quick, but I could feel the heat and pressure lingering on my mouth. But it left my stomach fluttering and my brain buzzing with a new kind of high.

I opened my eyes, to see her shadow creeping to the front of the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did you guys like it? Was the sex scene okay? Please let me know! If you guys want to chat with me, feel free to message me about anything. Doesn't even have to be story related. Thanks for reading this chapter; the next one will be out by Monday! **

**(**_**Spoiler if you want one... **_**Next chapter, you guys find out who Kaylee is. :) )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews and suggestions of the last chapter. I'm excited that I got this done before Monday. I'm hoping maybe I could get Chapter 9 done by then too. I plan on having the story done by the time I go to college because I know I won't be able to write there. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! **

* * *

_- Vivian -_

I could feel every nerve in my body buzzing in excitement. Our lips had touched. I can still feel their touch and heat remaining on mine. A smile was etched clearly on my face as I unlocked the front door. I knew I was completely infatuated.

Maybe it was a werewolf thing, like how Logan had me in his grasp for a bit of time. But I never was connected to him emotionally, only in a physical way. I knew I could hurt him, and after the bite all bets were off. I knew that it was going to come to an end. I never loved him.

Toby was my only other ex worth mentioning, and that bastard cheated on me too many times. We hunted together, killed together, and fucked a lot. We were a power couple in the younger hunter community, until we weren't. I never loved him.

Love… It was too soon to say with Isaac. And it wasn't a word I flung around casually. But I knew with him, it is the closest thing I've come to it.

"Where were you?" I jumped at the voice. Uncle Chris was sitting in a chair near the door, waiting. It was eleven at night and I wanted to remind him it was a Friday night and Allison was still out running around.

"I was practicing archery." I told him. I had been practicing.

"You need to start telling us when you are leaving the house Vivian. I want to know so if you disappear for too long we can go out searching for you. It isn't safe." His words were soft, kind, and more caring than my own father gave me.

"I will. I'm sorry if I've been worrying you guys." I tell him.

"We just want you and Allison to be safe and sound. There is some food in the fridge since you missed dinner tonight." He said and gave me a one armed hug.

We both walk into the kitchen and I find a meatloaf and some mashed potatoes left for me. I put them in the microwave and turn to Chris. He looked like he was mulling an idea in his head and there must be a reason he's lingering in the kitchen awkwardly with me.

"How is your mission going?" I twitched.

"It's going okay. It's hard to get that Lahey kid to talk, let alone have him comfortable with me." I blabber.

"Well, a mission isn't easy. I don't expect to have it done anytime soon, not like you did in Chicago. That was just plain luck." I just smile and nod. Chicago wasn't just plain luck; people just thought that because they didn't know I made the Alpha…

"I was lucky." I lied.

"Are you going to travel around with us after the mission is over?" He asked.

'Travel around' has my stomach twisting and my heart racing. I didn't want to be anywhere but here. Anywhere I wasn't close to… But the mission would have to be complete. The mission I would never complete. I calm my nerves.

"I would love to but I think I'd have to go back with my Dad." I tell him truthfully.

"I bet you're excited to see him next week." I give him a confused look. Next week? Chris eyes widen a tiny bit.

"Probably was going to be a surprise then. He's visiting Beacon Hills."

My Dad was coming to Beacon Hills. I could feel my stomach knotting. This was the worst possible time for him to come by. I need to worry about the full moon and prepare myself for the worst.

"He didn't call me about it so I'm guessing it was. How long he is staying?" Please not for a week. Please not for a week. Please not for-

"He's only staying two days. He needs to go handle an issue out east in Ohio." I exhale.

"That's nice. I miss him." I tell him truthfully. Inside, I was excited he wasn't going to be here for the full moon.

"I know you have. Talked to anyone else lately?"

It was then I realized I hadn't. My supposed best friend, Shelia, hadn't texted me the entire time I've been here. None of the boys bothered to check up on me either. Actually, I hadn't been getting messages from anyone.

"No. Have you tried calling my phone?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you never pick up." I groan and pull out the phone. No calls were received.

"I'm going to have to get a new phone. It's broken." It was old, archaic, and on it's last leg anyhow.

"I'll just add you onto our plan for now. I should be able to get you one by tomorrow night."

"Sure, thanks." He smiled and the microwave dinged.

After I ate my dinner and talked to Uncle Chris a bit more, I go up to my room and check my Facebook; three unread messages. One is a long from Shelia, the only other girl hunter I know. I never told her where I was going or what I was doing.

_Hey Viv, where are you at?_

_Viv, I know you had to start the first day of school now. How was it? Are there cute boys? Have you got the mission yet? _

_Are you going to write back?_

_I just texted you and called you. It's been a week. Message me when you get this!_

_If you don't message me within two days I swear to God I will kill you._

_It's been two days. I'm killing you._

_I don't know when you are going to be getting this so just write me as soon as you get this. I'm worried._

Shit. The green light was on her profile though so I quickly write her a message back.

"I'm so sorry, I just got on here and my phone isn't working." I type. A couple minutes later, a response flashes up.

_Took you long enough!_

"I've been busy! How are things in Ohio? I heard my Dad has to go help."

_They are going smoothly but I know with the next hunt being the full moon, we are going to need more hunters. It's just us and Jake's family right now here. It's a small freaking town called Defiance. There is nothing here to do except practice shooting and train with Jake._

Jake was an older boy I knew who is also a hunter. He was nice and fun but we barely talked, probably because Shelia and he were always flirting.

"Same here, I'm in Beacon Hills. I've been hanging out with my cousin and trying to do this mission."

_At least you have a girl to talk to. I can't make a friend for the life of me. What would I talk about? _

"Boys. Sex. Girly things." I write back with a smirk.

_What's the point? I'm not going to be here in a month or two._

"I guess."

_I wonder what it's like to stay one place your entire life._

"Me too."

_- Isaac -_

When I get back to the station, I find most of the pack was there. Boyd went home but was replaced by Stiles who was playing some video game he brought over with Erica. Derek and Scott were talking in the broken lounge chairs about something important with Allison curled up on Scott's lap.

As soon as they heard my foot steps, they all turned and looked at me. Stiles and Erica give a little wave before they continue playing their game. Scott gently moves Allison off him and approaches me cautiously before Derek could move.

"I am so sorry Isaac. I promise I won't do that again." His brown eyes were sincere and I just look away.

"It's not your fault. It happens sometimes. It's honestly nothing you could've stopped." I tell him truthfully. I watch him relax and smile spread across his face before his nose crinkles up.

"Don't take this the wrong way Isaac, but you smell kind of like perfume right now. Like a flowery scent." He told me as we go to sit with Derek and Allison. I could feel my face redden slightly.

"I- Uh-" When Derek saw my face, I was busted.

"That's why you were taking so long; you've been gone for five hours. I was about to go searching for you." The Alpha grumbled with a worried expression.

"Sorry, we ran across each other in the woods." I fumble out and crash into the make shift bean bags.

"You told her then about meeting me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I did." I tell him.

"Good." He stated.

"Do you want her to come to the game tomorrow?" Allison's voice piped up quickly after Derek.

"Uh- Sure, if she wants to I guess." I answer her. I really hope Vivian goes.

"Okay, I'll let her know when I go home, which should be about now." Allison tells me then stands up. Scott quickly jumps to her side.

"I'll walk you out." Their hands clasp together and made their ways out of the lair. Derek waited till they were completely gone before he started to talk again.

"How did you run across Vivian in the woods?"

"I just did. After my attack, she was just there." I answer him honestly.

"And all you did was talk?" My heart began to race.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?" He questioned me with a serious look and waited for a reply.

"We kissed." I mumbled out and blushed. This was embarrassing.

That's when I heard him laugh, and I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Good job." He patted my shoulder and went to the subway to sleep.

_- Vivian - _

I wrote back to my other two messages which were Erick and Skylar, two other young hunters I knew. Skylar was in college at the University of Alabama and he was bored out his mind. Erick was a senior at a high school with his grandparents because he didn't want to move around his last year. He too was bored out of his mind. Just as I flip down the computer screen, I hear Allison enter the room.

"Knocking?" I question her with a smile.

"I thought we were past that? I want details." She said grinning ear to ear.

"Details about what?"

"About what you and Isaac were up to tonight?" She whispers and laughs. Busted.

"We talked and played around. That's pretty much it." I tell her.

"That's it?" She pried and I felt my face turn a slight pink.

"I kind of kissed him." I crinkle my nose and smile guiltily. She giggles like a little girl.

"What was it like?"

Allison and I continued like this for the next half an hour. We giggled and laughed and talked about my forming relationship and Scott. I guess this is what it is like to be a normal high school girl; talking about boys and telling secrets with your best friend.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Isaac didn't really ask and I'm not sure if he wants me there."

"He does. I asked him tonight when I was with Scott. He says he really wants you to go." She said smiling. My heart quickened and I felt warm.

"Is Grandpa going?" I ask her weakly.

"No, he's not. That means no hunters there, which means we can actually cheer for them this time." She rolls her eyes.

We weren't normal high school girls.

Normal high school girls were allowed to hold their lover's hand in the hallway. They could have them over for dinner or a family night. Normal girls could wear their boyfriend's jersey and cheer for them at sport events.

I was a hunter, but tomorrow I had the opportunity to pretend I wasn't.

"What should I wear?" I answer. She smiles and heads over to my closet.

_- Stiles - _

It was three in the morning but Erica and I were still playing Mario Cart on the tiny television. She hadn't been able to play it since her seizures started because of the flashing and triggers the game had. I thought she would like it so I brought it over.

"I won, bitch! I won!" She jumped up as Princess Peach road across the finish line. Yoshi was only two seconds behind, I toss the controller in defeat.

"Erica, shut up." Isaac groaned as he slept nearby.

She settled back down and giggled on the floor. Our eyes were red and tired but I didn't need to be home yet. My Dad wouldn't get home until five and I was going to stay as long as Erica could keep her eye lids open.

"It's your wolf senses, of course you are winning." I groan.

"Don't try to deny it. You lost Stiles, fair and square." She said lying on the floor.

"Wolf senses." I fight her and lay down. She laughs and is quiet for a while. Did she fall asleep?

"You have a game tomorrow!" She sat up with the revelations and looked at me, worried.

"It doesn't matter. I'm on the bench anyways." I tell her and tug her arm to have her lie back down but she remains sitting.

"Stiles, you don't know that for sure."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't."

"Erica, I'm never going to play a game, ever. Just drop it and lie back down." I groan but she persists.

"Then why do you go to practice." I didn't know how to answer this.

"I- I don't know. It's something to do." I answer her as her brown eyes pierce into mine.

"Because you know that there is that possibility you can play. And when you do, I'll be there in the stands yelling 'I told you so'." She sounds sweet for once instead snarky and sarcastic.

"Really?" I ask her.

I waited for her to answer but instead her lips pressed onto mine and her hands ran across my neck. She breaks away and I can't believe what just happened. I've dreamt about it, obsessed over it a bit, but I couldn't believe it actually happened. I could still taste her cherry chap-stick on my lips and she was still an inch away from my face.

"Really."

_- Vivian -_

"This is what you should wear to the game."

Lydia laid down the last article of clothing on my bed. Allison didn't know what I should wear last night so as she got ready, she left the fashionista with me. I look at the ensemble and actually liked it. She pulled out my old black leather jacket, yellow tank top, and accessorized it with one of the colorful scarves I purchased in Europe on a vacation. It was going to make my eyes a soft blue color.

"It's cute but aren't our school colors red and white?" I tell her but she rolls her eyes and gives me an I-know-what-I'm-doing-honey look.

"The boys play the best when we dress our best. Do you think they really want to see us in Beacon Hill High t-shirts or their dirty jersey?"

"I guess. Thanks Lydia."

I give her a genuine smile and take the clothing to the bathroom to change. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I was excited to see Isaac and watch the game. I dab on some make-up and before I know it, it's time to go.

When we get to the school, I'm surprised by the turn out for the game. Lydia and Allison were leading the way to the stands as a crowd forms around us. I'm looking around at the now familiar sea of face and see a flash of blonde curls and a glimpse of Boyd's face.

When I look back to follow Allison, she disappeared. I look around franticly and can't find her or Lydia anywhere insight. I also had no phone to call them.

Shit.

As my eyes dart, a hand wraps around my wrist. I've been rescued. I whip around to find myself face to face with Derek Hale.

_- Isaac - _

The game had started and I was on the bench for now. I try to find her standing in the stands but I don't see her anywhere. She's not with Allison and Lydia. She's not with Erica and Boyd. She didn't come.

"She's coming. Don't worry about it." Stiles voice broke through the white noise of cheering and Finstock yelling at the field.

"Hmm?"

"Vivian, Erica said she saw her before they sat down. Just focus on the game and score some points." He patted my back before Couch seized my arms and flung me out toward the field.

"Lahey, get your ass out there and get me some numbers on that board!"

_- Vivian -_

"What do you want to know?"

The Alpha led me deep into the woods but I could faintly hear classmates and parents cheering on the team. I was missing it.

"Couldn't we do this later? I really want to see Isaac play." He scoffs at me.

"Really? You could ask me anything about being a werewolf or what to expect of the full moon but would rather see a lacrosse game." I guess he was sort of right.

This is the first time I can clearly look at Derek Hale. He was built and his body seemed tensed like he was ready for an attack. His eyes were grey but I could see flecks of green, blue, and brown; they were pretty and looked familiar. He looked threatening, but for some reason he wasn't so scary to me.

"Can we do this quickly then?"

"Fine." He grumbled.

"There is no reason to be a sourwolf." I say with a grin. He rolled his eyes at me which made me even more delighted.

"Do you know if there is any truth to the legend?" I ask.

"No."

"Is there any other way I can stop it from happening?"

"No."

This was no help at all.

"Any advice then?" Derek's forehead crunched as he concentrated on the ground.

"Don't follow code on this one." He sighs and his grey eyes wash over me with this caring look. He knew what I was going to be forced to do if anyone found out. I smile bitterly.

"I don't plan on it." I can hear the crowd roar, someone just scored. Hopefully it wasn't Isaac.

I feel like there are more questions to ask but none of them come to mind. Derek and I just stand their in silence for awhile.

"Why did you change Isaac?" The question lingered in the air before Derek opened his mouth.

"He was getting abused by his father. He was beaten, choked, locked in a freezer… He needed something to numb the pain I think."

"Numb?" I whisper.

"I think he did it for power at first but he quickly realized that he didn't want to use to for what he'd planned. He could never hurt his dad, not on purpose; it's just not his nature."

"He did it to heal."

"It beats having to explain bruises and taking trips to the hospital all the time."

"Where did you take him that one night then?" Derek cringed. He knew what I was talking about.

"We took him to a vet." We stared at each other a moment before I could help myself. I felt a giggle escape my throat. He gave me a confused look as I try to get myself together.

"It's funny because he's a wolf. And he had to go to a vet." I try to explain myself to him and I saw his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Sorry, but what can a vet do to help him?" I question him.

"He is more than just a vet; he's a doctor for shifters and knows everything there is about our kind. He's kind of an advisor of sorts."

"Would he know how to help me?" He thought about it a moment.

"Maybe."

With that he turned and started to walk toward the parking lot as I trail behind. Away from the buzzing lacrosse field.

_- Scott -_

"She was right behind and then she got lost in the crowd. She should've found us by now." Allison whispered to me on my break. The first quarter was already up and we were a minute into the second.

Isaac was playing but Coach was getting pissed. He was distracted by the stands and kept looking for Vivian's face in the crowd. He was playing average, but Finstock was getting too use to having three werewolves on his team.

"Have you called her?"

"She never picks up her phone. Do you think Derek took her?"

"I haven't seen him here lurking around so maybe."

The whistle blew.

"McCall, get your ass in there for Lahey. LAHEY, YOU'RE OUT!" Isaac twitched and we ran past each other. He looked weary and gave me a pitiful look.

"What the problem with Isaac today?" Jackson asked as we readied ourselves for the whistle. He was nonchalant with a huge smirk on his face.

"You're not in the pack; it's not your problem." I growl at him but he only smiles in return.

He was an Omega by choice. Even after the whole pack and I were more welcoming than he deserved, he still turned us down. He thinks that it will be easier to be safe as a lone wolf. He was wrong.

"I guess not." He said.

And with the sound of the whistle, we're off.

_- Vivian -_

"What's it like to be a werewolf?"

I was in Derek's black camaro and we were jetting down the street toward Deacon's… Or was it Deaton's? Who ever it was, I hope he can help me.

"Isaac would be the person to ask about it. I was born this way. You should've started to feel the effects by now." He explained.

"I don't feel any different."

"Probably is a good sign, but some don't get their full strength till the full moon." He explained.

"I could be a late bloomer." I state glumly and look at the time. It is twenty minutes into the game. Isaac was probably playing right now.

Derek quickly takes a turn into a small parking lot of a Vet's office I've passed many times on the way to school. Without a word, we both get out the car and approach the building where I say a bald, black man waiting at the door.

"Derek, what is it-?"

His words cut off when his eyes met mine. I watched his eyes grow wide and a smile grow on his face. He looked at me for a second in wonder and hope then to the werewolf over my shoulder. The silent conversation took literally a second before his hopeful look was washed away. He looked back at me with the same warm smile.

"I've been expecting you." He said and held the door open for us to walk in.

The office was small and quaint. You should hear the cats and dogs making noises in the back and classical music very softly playing in the lobby. We follow the man I guess is Deaton to an operating table in the back.

"Deaton, this is Vivian Argent." He introduced us.

"I know exactly who she is Derek." The vet gave him a lingering look and then looked towards me.

"What is the problem Vivian?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you know about the old legend that if a werewolf who is bitten can turn back into a human if they kill the Alpha that turned them." He looked at me with pity.

"I honestly don't know if it works or not. From what I know, it was folklore so that a Beta wouldn't try to attack the Alpha for their power. If they were to kill their Alpha, that would mean they'd go back to normal, back to zero. But I've also never heard of werewolf doing, or wanting to do so before. It could work."

This was just a waste of time.

"You've been bitten though. Do you mind if I look at it?" I cringe but he was a werewolf doctor.

"Fine." I say begrudgingly as I jump onto the cool metal table and lift my shirt up for him to examine the wound.

Deaton didn't make a big deal out of all my marred torso. He looked at it and pressed on the scabbed skin.

Derek was a different story. I watched his grey eyes look at them and trace over each mark. When his eyes finally met mine, I saw something I didn't expect; pain.

"Derek, you should go into the other room." Deaton suggested. Derek still didn't break eye contact; he just nodded and turned to go to the lobby.

"Do you think I'm going to change on the full moon?" I asked him as he studied the wound.

"I would like to say no but it can always kick in. It might be waiting till all the wolfsbane is out of your system since you're probably around it a lot, being a hunter."

"Can't you inject me with a small dose of wolfsbane then, just to see if I react or not?" He immediately shakes his head no.

"Wolfsbane is something you should never inject willingly. It's a tricky plant even for humans to be around. I would just wait until the full moon and see what happens." He gives me an apologetic look.

"Alright, well, that's all I came in for today. Thank you for your help." I slide off the table to shake his hand and head toward the door.

"Are you planning on being a peacekeeper or a hunter?" I spin around and look at him.

"I don't know what you mean." I state.

"Do you plan on killing werewolves and other creatures or do you want to help create a happy medium?"

"I think I would rather be a peacekeeper." I tell him.

"Would you like me to mentor you? I know that Argents train their daughters to be leaders but most of the time they pollute their brains and make them believe that wrong is right. I can re-teach you."

"I would like that a lot actually." I tell him and he smiles.

"You can start working here on Tuesday. I'll teach you during your shifts. Pays is nine dollars an hour. Can you handle that?" I nod my head.

"Good, it was nice to see you. Have fun at the game."

"Thanks." I tell him again and go looking for Derek.

I find the Alpha in the car with these douche sunglasses on, it also made him harder to read. The only way I knew he noticed me was the rev of his engine. As soon as I got in the car, he sped of toward the school again. They had to be near the end of the third quarter. The silence began to smother me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"So where is your family?" I pry. He tensed up more and his mouth pursed into a straight line.

"You've met them already, they're my pack." He said as he faced the road.

"But you weren't turned Derek, that means your real family are werewolves too. Did you leave to start your own pack? Are they somewhere in town? I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore."

"You can't hurt them, they're dead." He said blankly.

"I'm so sorry." I mutter. I didn't know what else to say.

I knew wolf families usually ran in big packs and never had one child. They usually stuck close together. The only time a family group died it wasn't a natural occurrence; it was because they were hunted.

"It's okay." He said.

We were silent the rest of the ride to the school. There wasn't much left to be said. When we got there, it was forty-five minutes into the game. The car was parked but a question was weighing on my chest.

"Derek, why didn't you kill me that night? The night that I was with Isaac?" I ask him. He thought for a moment.

"I think I was going to, until I saw you curled up under that tree. You remind me of someone, and Erica had already roughed you up pretty bad. You had this look of remorse; I didn't want to kill you." He told me honestly.

A memory clicked in my head.

"Who was Kaylee? The girl I reminded you of."

"Kaylee Hale, she was my younger sister. You look how I imagined she would." He said with a twinge of sadness.

'They're dead.'

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"It's fine. Go see the last bit of the game." He instructed.

I should've jumped out of the car but I knew he was upset. I put my hand gently over his and he jerks it away slightly before letting me keep it there for the moment.

"Thank you for your help Derek."

And with the small gesture, I dash off to the lacrosse field.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave me a review please! They usually give me more motivation to write. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello new followers! :) Sorry that it took so long to write this Chapter you guys. I've been really busy with stuff and some shit went down this week. You guys were great though and every review and favorite gave me more motivation to write. I also wanted to thank ElysianSpells for creating fanart for the f****ic! It made my day and can be found here ( www. tumblr reblog/28864671947/VkkDXJkg?redirect_to=%2Flikes%2Fpage%2F4%3Flite), just remove the spaces at the beginning and end of tumblr. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Fun Fact: The title of the story is after a song but not Some Nights by fun., it's actually after a Civil Twilight song called 'Every Walk I've Ever Taken Has Been in Your Direction'. As you can see, the title is way to long so I used the first lyrics of the song which were "Some Nights".**

* * *

_- Isaac - _

She's still not there.

I know every face in the stands now and none of them were her. Erica and Boyd were looking down at the score board. It was close. Allison was biting her nails, waiting for the game to come to a conclusion.

Where was she?

"Lahey, I don't know what's going through your head right now but you better get your act together and win me this game. Got it?"

I nod as the Coach continues. Focus. I shut my eyes and try to clear my head.

"You're in Lahey!" I'm shoved off the bench into the field where Scott was waiting with a pep talk.

"You are going to be fine dude. Just play and if she's here she is here." He pats my back then goes to his spot on the field.

There were only minutes on the clock.

The whistle blows and I'm off. Scott cradles the ball down most the field. As quickly as he gets down the field, he turns and flings the ball to me. I respond rapidly and catch it with my shaft. Before I know it, I'm winding down the field. I thrust it into the goal.

Score.

"That is what I'm talking about!" I hear Finstock yell as the rest of the stands roar into a cheer. We won.

And she wasn't…

"GO ISAAC! YES!" I heard her voice in the stands. I scan the stands to see her standing and jumping next to Allison and Lydia. She was here.

I felt a big grin spread on my face.

_- Vivian -_

"That Lahey guy is really cute actually." A pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl purred in front of us.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, or a car." Her friend snickered. I could feel my chest tighten as they continue to talk.

"If he had a girlfriend, do you think he would turn this down?" The blonde scoffed.

I wanted to tell her that Isaac would never go for her and that 'bitch' wasn't his type. Instead, my jaw tightens and my teeth grit together. Other than her disgusting personality, she was a girl Isaac should have. She was skinny, beautiful, and stunning. I was mutilated and used.

Before I can think about it any longer, Allison grabs my hand and we rush down to the field. Isaac is already jogging up to see me at the fence. He had a big, genuine smile on his face that made my stomach flutter.

I open my mouth to congratulate him but instead, I felt an impulse to kiss him. I want our lips to meld together. I wanted him close enough that I could feel him heartbeat race. I want to show that he was with me and that those other girls couldn't have him.

But instead, I stay frozen and stare into his ocean blue eyes; not sure what I should do.

"You were about to say something."

"I- Uh- Good game." I stutter out. He gives me an odd look before continuing.

"I'm going to go to the locker room. Do you want to hang out afterward?"

"Yeah, totally." I answer him.

"Okay, good." He went over to where Boyd and Erica were and I try to find Allison again.

_- Allison - _

"She was with Derek?" Scott voice whined a bit.

"Yeah, I guess he helped her answer some questions. She was going to tell me more about it later." I explained.

I didn't know what was going on with her or why in the world she'd be talking with Derek for so long. What is there really to discuss? Derek was the Alpha and Vivian was a hunter still.

"Okay because I can't get Isaac to tell me either." Scott told me truthfully.

"Well, go change. I'll be waiting for-"

"Jackson, if you don't want to be social then get a different girlfriend." Lydia's voice was loud enough for us to hear.

"Allison, come on." She pushed through the crowd and grabbed onto my arm. I peck Scott's lips before we are tore away and I watched a grin grow on his face.

"What's going on?" Vivian ran up to catch us weaving through the crowd.

"Jackson is an asshole, an anti-social asshole." Lydia grumbled. I motion for Vivian not to pry any further and she nods.

_- Lydia - _

The car ride home was completely silent. Allison and Vivian weren't saying a word. They were wise because I was furious right now.

Jackson was always like this. He never wants to sit with Scott and Allison at lunch or hang out with Stiles.

'They're loser Lydia. I don't hang out with losers.'

He never hangs out with anyone. For the past couple of months, he hasn't been doing anything except lacrosse, training, and me. And if he doesn't start doing things I want, he's not going to have me to do. He'll just have Danny during the day and his hand at night to keep him occupied.

I pull up to the big brick house and unlock the car doors.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out Lydia?" Allison asked as she unbuckled her seat. Her offer was genuine but I knew she would rather be with Scott.

"I'm busy anyways, you guys do whatever you are going to do." I tell them, still bitter. I fix my lip gloss in the mirror as they get out.

"Lydia, are you really sure?" Vivian asked through my rolled down window.

"Positive." I try to smile but I knew it looked fake. Before they could ask me anything else, I speed away from the house.

_- Vivian - _

"Can you tell me why you were talking with Derek for so long?" Allison asked I drove the Civic to meet Isaac and Scott for a trade off.

"It was nothing really. I just needed some information he had." I lied as I stared at the road.

"What information would Derek Hale have that we didn't?" She continued to pry. I wrack my brain to find a good answer.

"I'll talk about it later."

"Just tell me now Vivian." She demanded. I looked over at her with surprise as her brown eyes daggered into me. The intensity remind of me of another relative I was close with. Without thinking about it, I spew out a lie.

"I talked to him about Kate. I wanted answers."

Her eyes widen and she turns back to look at her lap. I breathe out. There was a painful truth to that. I did want to know why he was connected to Aunt Kate.

"I miss her a lot." Allison mumbled.

"I do too." I answer as I continue to speed down the forest lined road.

"Did she deserve it?" I ask her. Allison and I never talked about that night.

"She did some terrible things, especially to Derek." Her words put the puzzle pieces together in my head.

"She set the fire." I whisper, not a question but a statement. In the corner of my eye I watch her nod.

I could feel my inside crumble. Deaton was right. Everything I was taught was to destroy and kill. I was exactly like Kate. I love her so much but I don't want this. I don't want to be this.

"There were so many people in the house Vivian. Derek and only two other relatives made it out a live. They weren't even all werewolves, some were human children. She broke code to the extreme."

"Why does Gerard want Derek dead if he didn't kill him?"

"Revenge." She said sullenly.

"And it will continue to be an endless cycle till everyone is dead." I spit out.

"Exactly what I'm afraid of." Allison muttered.

"How have you been dealing with this, since you have the whole hunter-girl-dating-a-werewolf thing to deal with?" She just shrugs.

"I trust Scott and tell him everything. He's the only person I completely trust anymore. Stop here!" She shouted.

I quickly slam on the brakes to see a car hidden behind the trees.

"We are going to talk more later. Have fun on your date. Meet back up here at six." She smiled and escaped the car.

My eyes quickly dart to Isaac. His hands shoved in his pockets and his arms tensed at his sides. He had on the signature leather jacket and had this blue shirt on that brought out his eyes. I heard Allison congratulate him on the winning score in passing and his face lights up for a moment as he says 'thanks'. A coy smile lingers on his face and I can't but help to feel warm.

When Isaac was happy, I was happy.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as he gets into the car.

"Out of town."

He tells me which ways to turn as we trek farther and farther from Beacon Hills. All the stress, drama, problems began to float away with every mile and I felt lighter. Isaac seemed looser, more relaxed. We need this.

I turn into driveway and caught a glimpse at a sign saying something about a park. When I read it, I can't help but to feel a little disappointed. In Beacon Hills, we would have to go to the woods or a park to hide and talk. Right now, when we had the opportunity to go do something in public and we weren't.

"I know what you are thinking, but I promise you this is worth it. We are going to go other places too." He told me as we parked the car. I felt guilty that my distaste was so obvious.

"I'm just sick of hiding Isaac." I told him honestly. He quickly unbuckles and gets out the car.

"Well today we aren't." He says as he opens my door with an excited look on his face. I can feel a smile grow on my face as I close up the car and follow him.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask him as he leads me down a trail.

"You'll see."

"That is not an answer." I snort.

"It is because when you see it, you'll understand." He tells me, and stops.

We've hit a dead end. All that's left of the trail is a circular stone area with benches and colorful flowers that bloomed around the perimeter. He was studying me as I tried to figure out what it was.

"The flowers are nice." I tell him and he smiles.

"Have you ever heard of a labyrinth?" He asks and starts to walk around the circle. I shake my head no and stand still.

"I've watched The Labyrinth but I'm pretty sure that's not the same sort of maze deal you are talking about." I answer.

"It isn't. This is a labyrinth. My Mom took me down here a lot when Camden died and Dad started get…" His blue eyes looked distant again.

"Derek told me." I tell him, he looked up at me and I waited for him to say something about it but he just continued where he left off.

"The labyrinth is supposed to be whatever you wanted it to be. You can use it to clear your head, prayer, think, anything. You just take one step at a time until you get to the center." He explained and he watched me from across the circle. I look around but there wasn't anything.

"Where is it?" I ask sheepishly.

"Here." He started walking as he stared at the ground, curving and pacing across the rocks.

"A lot of people just think it's a pretty design but it's not. They haven't looked close enough to see that it's a pathway. You do it." He tells me as he continues to walk it. I walk over to where he started and look at him but he is focused on the ground.

Without an okay, I begin the path. How should I use it though? Should I use it to clear my head? I didn't know if I believed enough in a god that I would pray to them. Isaac passed near me on his path and our hands brush. The sparks went off and traveled all over my body as we continued to walk.

Isaac was too good for me. And I should honestly stay away from him for his safety. I was tempted to look at the young werewolf but instead watch my footing instead.

Everything changed so fast. I shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't trust me. Derek should've put me down.

Clear your head. Clear your head. Clear your head.

I try to keep my mind blank but images of Isaac, Kate, Logan, Gerard, Allison, Derek, and other nameless faces flash in my head. Painful moments, happy moments…

Then I saw her, black hair and faceless as she floated around in my head. She hummed a song as her body swayed around me. I try to push further into the memory and look through the haze so I can see her face, but there is nothing; just the song echoing in my head.

Before I know it, I see a pair of beat up Nike's and look up to find him waiting in the center. Isaac looked apathetic as I found my way beside him in the middle.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm completely fine. Why?"

"You look sad." He winced and I shook my head no.

"It was just my thinking face." I smile bitterly.

"So, what did you think?" He patiently waited for my reply as I think about it.

"It was interesting. You?" I ask him and he grinned ear to ear.

"It was good." Isaac answered.

"That's go-"

I start before his hand runs up my face and pulls it into his. This was different than last night's kiss, this was completely intoxicating. I remind myself to breath as I run my fingers along the nape of his neck and play with his hair. I felt his hands wander down my waist to my jean back pockets and him pulling me into him. My arms wrap tightly around his neck as our tongues collided into the others. I could fell every cell in my body bursting into flames.

He pulled away but I didn't want him to stop. I don't step back and look up at him as he ponders something.

"Sorry to attack you like that." He apologized and looked away.

"I'm not sorry." I say with a grin and I go back up to kiss his lips again. When I pull back he's blushing once again.

"I'm happy you did. I wanted to at the game but I didn't want the security cameras picking it up." He looked surprised.

"You wanted to kiss me in front of everyone?" He looked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask him and he just looks at me, not knowing how to answer.

There was so much I wanted to say but I didn't want to scare him off. I wanted to tell him that when I met him, my whole perspective on everything shifted. That I thought about him at night before I went to bed. That attacking him that one night was the most painfully thing I was ever had to do. And that I'd do anything to protect him.

"I care about you Isaac. And I want everyone to know you are with me." I look him straight in the eyes and his eyes looked pained. He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer in as we stand in the center of the labyrinth.

_- Isaac - _

I took her other places on the date. I showed her locations I would walk around as a kid. I was in the area a lot since it's where my Grandma used to live and where I would escape to with Mom for that short period she stayed when Dad went nuts.

"I like this place." Vivian said as she ate some waffles.

"I used to come here all the time with my Grandma. She was a regular so everyone knew her. It was fun, like a make-shift family." I explain as I pop a fork full of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"And you never came back in afterward?"

"I did, but people quit, new servers are hired, management changes. It's different now." I explain.

"I wish I could've had a place like this." She told me.

"You want to run a restaurant?" I ask her. She didn't seem like the cooking type.

"Oh no, I never want to run a restaurant. I just wish I had a place that I consistently went too. It would be nice for someone to remember my face." She hides behind her coffee and takes a sip.

"Do you want to start coming here?" I ask her.

She thinks about it and smiles.

"Yeah, we should become regulars. I'd like that."

I can feel a grin creep onto my face. She said 'we'. She wanted us to spend more time together. And I thought this date was going horrifically bad.

_- Vivian - _

"So, did you like our trip today?" Isaac asked me as we drove home.

"What wasn't there to like?" I throw back at him with a grin. I honestly loved the whole trip.

Other than the coffee shop that one day, Isaac and I have hid in the woods. This was nice to see a different side of him. He didn't have to worry about the Pack. I didn't have to deal with hunter issues. We held hands as we walked down the street. It was amazing what the distance let us do.

"I'm glad you liked it." I could hear him sigh and relax more into his seat. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

The silence let's my mind wander and the faceless, swaying woman pops back into my head. Her song lingers in my head and I hum out the tune. It was natural, something my lips were used to.

"What are you humming?" Isaac's eyes were alert.

"It's a song I remembered today. Why?"

"It sounds familiar." He tells me and yawns.

"Oh, well, I don't know the name. It's just stuck in my head." I explain and I continue to hum it as he falls asleep.

I look over and watch him for a second. Isaac looked different when he slept. He always looked exhausted and worn but when he sleeps, he looks innocent and free. Through out the rest of the trip, I take quick glances as I hum the song.

I was right on time when I pulled up next to Scott's car. Allison and Scott were waiting outside on the car hood. I watch them kiss and Allison bound over to the car.

I turn toward Isaac who was already up and waiting with tired eyes. His blue eyes looked at me with a question. Was he going to kiss me? He lingered for seconds that seemed like hours.

"Isaac."

Right after his name left my mouth, his lips were on mine. It was short and sweet and my lips were left tingling after he pushed away. I wanted more.

"Bye Vivian." He kissed my forehead.

I hold on to his arm and let it slide away from my light grip as he exited. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want our time to be over. As he disappears into Scott's passenger seat, Allison slides into the car.

"Looks like you had a good time." She playful giggles and I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I blush as I put the car into gear and hit the road.

The entire ride was her pestering me for details and me telling her nothing.

"Are you two going out yet?" She asked and I thought about it. We kind of were…

"I think so, maybe. We are happy right now, isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess." She sighs and forms into her seat.

_- Isaac - _

"How was your date?" Boyd shouts as Scott and I enter the hideout.

"It was great. Thanks for asking." I tell him as I make my way to a make-shift bed. I couldn't help but to collapse and just lay there with my eyes shut. But I could hear Erica's shoes getting closer to me as they tapped on the concrete floors. I felt her body lay next to mine. I wasn't going to be able to sleep.

"Give me details." Erica asked happily. I open one eye and look at her, her signature smile and waiting with anticipation.

"It was great. We got away for a bit and it was nice." I tell her and shut my eyes.

My mind wanders to thoughts of Vivian, snap shots flash in my head. The little moments that were important to me. Her concentrated face as she walked through the labyrinth, the way she held my hand as we walked, how in the restaurant she'd try to hide her smile behind her cup of coffee…

"Quit smiling like an idiot." She smirked.

"Sorry can't help it." I tell her.

"After everything she did to you, are you going to forgive her?" Leave it to Erica to bring up the bad.

"I think I already have." I look at Erica and she looks at me in silence before lying down next to me.

"If she is really who you want, I'm happy for you." Her voice drifted and I could feel her body relaxing next to mine.

Out of her mouth, I heard her humming the familiar song that Vivian had in the car. I nudge and she sits up abruptly.

"What?"

"Where is that song from?" Erica pauses for a moment.

"I heard Derek humming it when he thinks we are asleep and he's messing with stuff out here. I'm a light sleeper. I would ask him but I think he'd be embarrassed that I listen to him hum, since he tries to be such a hard ass sometimes." She explained.

"Alright, continue humming." I tell her as I curl up on the bed. I let Erica's song drift me off to sleep.

_- Vivian -_

When walk into the door, Gerard comes to greet us in the front room.

"How is Miss Martin today?" He said smiling.

"Great, we had fun." I lied quickly.

"What did you all do today?" He asked. It was Allison's turn.

"We just watched some movies at her house. She's having some boyfriend problems right now." She explained with ease.

"That's good of you two to do. You both go get freshened up for dinner, we have guests." Allison and I both start heading up the stairs but a hand grabs my upper arm and pull me back.

Allison notices my footsteps were missing and she turns around to look at us. Gerard smiling a fake smile and I give her a look. She needed to leave. I watch her take in the scene for another moment before escaping into her room. His grip got tighter and he swung me to look at him.

"Quit fooling around and get on with the mission. You aren't here to play around; you are here to track Derek Hale." Gerard's voices growled into my ear and I felt shivers run up and down my spine.

"Okay, I will." I tell him as his hold gets tighter.

"I want you to promise." He says in a low voice that terrifies me. This was not my grandfather.

"I promise." He loosened his grip enough that I could get away. He goes to his pocket and pulls out a phone and hands it toward me. I hesitate before grabbing it.

"Keep it on you at all times. We need to be able to contact you when we need you. Got it?" I nod my head furiously and an evil grin spreads on his face.

"Good, now go get ready for dinner."

I hastily make my way up the stairs to my room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I promise the next one will be more exciting. Leave me a review and tell me what you think, I love feedback. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good news, I should have one more chapter written BY Wednesday. :) Bad news, after that I'm going to college and will have to put the story on semi-hiatus. :( I would really love to finish the story quicker but I know it wouldn't be written as well or as thought out if I did. So I'll be updating with a new chapter every two months or so. Thank you for following the story and giving me feedback! Here is Chapter 10.**_  
_

* * *

_- Allison –_

"What was that about?" I shut the door behind me. I whisper so low it sounds like a hiss.

"He wants me to hurry up the mission, but the next step would be to kill Derek." She explained as she shakily brushed out her hair.

"Are you okay?" Vivian nods her head up and down but it was a lie.

"I'll be fine. He just never was so rough before."

I didn't know Gerard that well. This past month or so I've gotten to know him, he had always been demanding and frightening at times. How had Vivian never seen this side to him?

"Do you know who the guests are tonight?" She nods her head 'no'.

"Do you have an idea who they are?" I pry further. She is still for a second before she continues with her primping.

"They're hunters; most definitely hunters. Are you ready to go down?" I didn't care how I looked for them so I nodded.

I let her lead the way. Vivian strutted out of the room with a smirk and cold eyes. I followed her down the stairs and realized this was her hunter front. Her exterior I never had the chance to meet. She looked absolutely lethal.

I wish I could be that powerful.

But when she reached the dining room opening, she froze and looked into the room. I look and see a family, a husband, wife, and boy our age. There was no way of deny that the boy was attractive. He had brown hair cropped to his head and he had light greenish eyes. And he was built, really built. When he looked at the two of us, a big grin spread on his face.

I look to Vivian to see her mossy grey eyes dagger into his and her jaw clench.

"Who is that?" I ask her.

"Toby." She growled and stalked to her seat.

_- Stiles -_

"Are you going to stop talking about Allison? You need to focus on getting the last note." I grumble. I couldn't see Scott's face in the dark room but he probably had those puppy love eyes again.

We both wanted to play this Slender Man game and we wanted to play at the same time. So I'm controlling our speed and Scott's on flashlight duty. And he's killed us four times already. This was our one-on-one hang out night since joining Derek's pack and so far it's all been about his date with Allison today.

"Yeah, I will but can I finish my story of what went on today?" That meant no.

"Scott, we are not talking about girls right now. We have a creepy ass guy following us in the woods. Focus on this."

"Are we talking about real life or the video game?" Scott asks with a laugh. I think about it for a moment.

"If the Slender Man was Derek, this would be our life story." Scott shakes his head as he continues to giggle and I'm staring at the screen intently.

"You really are comparing me to the Slender Man?" A voice said from behind us. I let out an ungodly scream and Scott is yelling too. I see Scott's eyes turn a glowing yellow as I jump out of my seat to flick the switch.

As the lights come on, we find Derek Hale sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Fuck you Derek, fuck you." Scott gasps as he collapses back into his seat.

"What if my Dad was here dude? You are so lucky he's working late tonight." I tell him and take my seat again.

"His police cruiser was gone. And you two were comparing to that guy." He points to the screen where the Slender Man had come into view.

"NO!" Scott and I shout and jump back to our positions but it was too late.

The screen went static and asked if we wanted to play again. I bang my head on the keyboard as Scott groans. Derek was snicker at our misery

"This better be important." I growl at him.

"There are extra hunters in town tonight. I thought I would warn you." His face was serious and I just gapped at him. Seriously?

"Derek, we were going to sit inside. All night. Playing this game. We weren't in danger, at all." Scott grumbled at his Alpha.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't finish the game then." He tells us and makes his quick exit through the window.

"He could've used the door but no." I stand up and look as he wanders alone into the forest.

"Well, at least he cares about us." Scott huffed as he turned off the lights. I watched his glowing eyes wander back to his seat.

"Derek caring about anything would be shocking." I say as I stumble back into my seat. I press the button and we are searching for the notes again.

_- Vivian - _

"So Toby, tell us a little about yourself." Aunt Vicky smiled pleasantly at the boy and continued with her food, waiting for a reply.

Toby cheats on his girlfriends, or has more than one at a time. He acts like a douche. Scratch that, he is a douche. Sucks in bed compared to a murderous Alpha. Copies all my homework because he is stupid and doesn't even know basic Chemistry. He tries to out do all the other young hunters.

"I'm just your normal high school aged boy if you take out the hunts and werewolves." The table softly chuckles like it was fucking funny.

He wasn't funny. He was a charming prick that needs his dick cut off and shoved down his throat.

I shove the last piece of chicken in my mouth hastily before I accidently say my opinions out loud.

"The dinner was lovely Gerard, you did it again." Toby's father places his napkin on the table and leaned back.

"Thank you Clark, I appreciate it. So, is it time to talk business?" Gerard says and Mister Henley nods.

"We need to head out of town tonight so the sooner the better." The men get up and I watch Toby stand up with them.

"You aren't a part of this business, boy." Gerard holds up his hand and I smirk. Douche just got told.

"Why don't you talk with my two lovely granddaughters instead?" He suggests.

Fuck.

"I would love to." He practically purred.

Misses Henley and Aunt Vicky took the plates in the kitchen to wash. And with the rest of the men gone, it was just us three in the room. I could feel his stare on me and every muscle in my body tense.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asks me. I look to Allison who was completely confused about the whole ordeal. Maybe it was the apology I've been waiting for.

"Sure." I growl as I lead the way to the office. I hope Allison would come save me if I got trapped in here.

I lean against the old wooden desk and I watch him shut the door behind him. This was not going to be an apology. I could tell by the wicked look in his eye. Before I could protest about the door being closed, he was near me. Too close.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snarl in his face. We are only two inches apart and I can feel my body quaking in anger.

"What kind of fuck do you want me to do?" He asked smiling. I could feel his hand lacing my crotch and he jams his face into mine.

"No." I say firmly but he keeps going anyway, pinning me down onto the desk as he continued to touch me.

As his hand slide into my jeans, I move my mouth seductively down his throat. I heard him groan in pleasure but it abruptly stopped when I dug my teeth into his neck. He tried to jump off of me but I latch onto him as I continue to clamp down.

He managed to throw me off into a wall but I quickly jump back up, grab my hunting knife from my ankle, and tackle him to the floor. I pin his big arms to the ground with my legs as I saddle him, dagger to his neck.

"Psycho bitch." He told me and laughed. I drop the dagger to the side and I punch him in jaw.

"Fucking psycho bitch." He continued to laugh and smile. I pound his face just enough to hurt but not to give him a black eye.

"Is that really how you greet your boyfriend?" He grinned as blood trickled a bit out of his nose.

"You're not my boyfriend." I growl.

"We never broke up."

"You cheated."

"Sue me for being horny. You weren't there." I could feel my nostrils flaring and blood pressure rising.

"We are done." I growl.

"On the contrary..." He somehow slides out of my grip and I lose my hold. He flips me over and has me pinned on the floor.

"We are back on. Come on Viv, let's be honest, that body of yours might look hot as hell covered but underneath you are scarred and ugly. How are you going to explain all of that to someone?" I bite my lip as I squirm under his pressure.

"Anyone sane would run away from you. They would know not to get involved with you because you are crazy as fuck. How would you explain all those lovely scars? Cutting? That sounds better than saying werewolves and other creatures that go bump in the night did it." His hand strokes my cheek and I turn my face from it.

"I know those scars Vivian. I know those are war wounds." I'm fighting as hard as I can as his words stab into me.

"Vivian, let's be honest. Who the hell would want to love you? Who the hell would want to love you expect me?" He stared at me, waiting for a reply.

Isaac. I hope Isaac did.

_- Derek - _

"What are you doing out here?"

Isaac's voice emerged from behind me. I turn behind and find him with his hands buried deep into his pockets. His eyes were worried at my presence.

"Vivian was in distress. I could sense it, so I came."

Isaac's eyes grew wide and he looked like he was going to go toward the house. I grab his shoulders and hold him back.

"She's fine now." I tell him and I felt him relax in my hands as he steps back.

"How could you sense it?" He asks as he continues to watch the house, his blue eyes darting around the scenery for any changes.

"She's pack now." I tell him.

"How can she be part of the pack?"

"I don't know."

I knew the answer though.

Back when I was younger, my parents would talk about mates. Laura would joke with me about them. How it was deeper than love and created more than one bond. Even as a human, they would be absorbed into the pack.

"Why are you here? You were asleep when I left." Isaac shrugs at my question.

"Isaac." I say firmly.

"I wanted to make sure she was safe." He sighed and leaned against the tree bark.

"Today at the game, she didn't show until the last five minutes. Last night, I want to come and make sure she was okay but that's just seemed creepy at the time. But when she didn't show up and people were saying she was missing. I was worried that something bad might have happened. I was afraid that maybe it was instinct, and I should've gone last night. Of course she pops up okay but tonight I had the feeling again and I just wanted to check." He was embarrassed and looking at the ground.

Isaac always seemed embarrassed when he had emotions, desires, or good things happen to him. Vivian was a good thing, even if she didn't start out as one. And she most definitely needed to be protected if she was going to survive.

_- Vivian -_

"It was nice to see you again." Toby smirked and I put on a obviously fake smile. His parents give me an odd look but they've always thought I was strange to begin with.

"Right back at you sweetie." I hiss. I turn on my heel and trot up the stairs. I could feel their eyes look at me as I disappear without another glance. I hear Allison saying her goodbyes and her footsteps softly behind me.

I was pissed. I was livid. I was going to kill him if he ever touched me again.

"Who was that exactly?" Allison asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Toby, my ex." I grumble as I pick up my room, harshly.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing, just the fact he's an asshole." I lied as I sorted through my stuff.

"That's it?"

"Yep." She knew it wasn't but she let the subject drop.

"Well, when you were busy handling him, I was listening on their conversation. Henley's just got done going over a security camera system, at the school."

"Is there anyway this night could get worse?" I moan.

"It probably could. I'm going to text Stiles and tell him the news." She whips out her phone and furiously jabs with her thumbs.

I saunter over to my laptop and flip it open. Facebook pops up with messages from Shelia.

_Vivian, what's up?_

_I'm guessing you aren't on right now but supposedly Toby is in your neck of the woods. Just so you know._

The news came a little to late. I shut the laptop.

"Done." Allison shoves the phone in her pocket and looks to me.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Her worried brown eyes looked into mine.

"We wait."

_- Erica -_

Derek made new rules.

Since finding out about the security cameras going in around the school and areas around town, we were supposed to blend in. That meant no more talking with the pack during school, no more dressing alluring like I used to, no more leather.

I wore boring jeans, a plain red shirt, boring flats… This wasn't me.

"I almost didn't notice you." I turn from my locker to see Stiles eyeing me. I snort and turn back to the locker.

"I feel the same exact way when I look in a mirror. I look stupid."

"You aren't dressed weird, you just had to tone it down a bit."

"I feel plain. I fucking hate being plain. I like being hot and this isn't doing it." I tell him harshly.

"Well, I think you are beautiful." I pause at his words before continuing to go through my locker. I felt hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. Stiles' face was close to mine.

"Did you hear me? I think you are beautiful. If anyone says differently, they are crazy because you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're complex and feisty and…"

Before he can finish, I press my mouth on his chapped lips quickly and pulled back to find him stunned. Speechless.

Stiles may be human, but he was magic. He knew what words to say at the right time. He turned my cold, bitchy exterior warm. He was like my own personal sun.

"You're beautiful too you know." I murmured only loud enough for him to hear and strut down the hallway to my first class.

_- Vivian - _

"Haven't seen you for a while." Hearing his voice made me warm and I slam my locker shut. I turn to see his smiling face and swim in his blue eyes.

I was surprised I didn't see his usual attire. He was wearing a worn blue hoodie, white shirt, and blue jeans. If I didn't know any better, he could've blended right into the mob of students. Which was good since that's what Derek probably wanted.

"It's only been two days." I roll my eyes and smile.

We had a day off of school for teacher conferences on Monday but Chris kept Allison and I in the house for family time. I didn't mind it as much as Allison did. We played a board game and watch some movies. It was kind of like being a normal family with random mentions of the supernatural.

It did feel like a long time to be separated from Isaac though. I sent messages to Stiles for Isaac and he'd reply with messages from him. And it was awkward texting Stiles since you knew he'd see what we were writing back and forth. After the long forty-eight hour separation though, all I wanted was to cuddle into him and talk without a middle man.

"I know. Can I walk you to class?" I thought about the cameras and the crowd.

"Either way, I'm walking you to class." His voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Then why ask?" I playful ask him and start down the hallway.

I let my hand dangle at the side and our hands would graze the others as they swayed back and forth. We didn't have to say anything.

We were fine.

Until I saw a familiar head with cropped brown hair.

Immediately froze, and hold grab Isaac's hand sharply. His eyes dart looking for what set me off and I could feel his confusion turn to a slight panic.

"Go now. Don't ask just go." I quickly tell him. He follows instructions and goes down the hallway.

Before I reach the person, I turn back to look at Isaac. His hand was running through his curly hair and looked completely nervous. Worried. I send him a quickly little grin, letting him know I was fine.

We would be fine.

After that, I felt my bones turn to stone and my blood turn black.

I dug my nails into Toby's arms and watched the blood surface. I claw his shoulder and pull it so he's facing me.

"Why the hell are you here?" I hiss through my teeth.

"Ends up my parents thought it would be a great idea if I stayed here to help with the mission your on, since you are doing such a shitty job at it." He cocked his head and gave me this smile that made me want to punch him in the face again.

"I'm doing a fine fucking job. You are going to just fuck it up." I growled, and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to get this done quicker, faster, and messier than you."

His green eyes brightened at the thought of messy. I knew what messy was. Blood. Torture. Pain. Toby was known for his gruesome kills and methods of hunting.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I don't want you." I tell him and he laughed.

"You think this is all about you? I want us to be equals. I need to kill the Alpha since you have. Getting you would just be a bonus prize." He leaned in and twisted a strand of my hair around his finger. I swatted his hand away and moved out of his reach.

"Mark my words, I'll have that Lahey kid with his Alpha in a body bag within a week. I promise you that." He gave me one last look before heading past me down the hallway.

_- Stiles - _

It was weird only eating lunch with Scott today.

I was used to chatting with Vivian, talking about my love life with Allison, and going over to see Erica and the other part of the pack. But today, Vivian and Allison sat with Jackson, Lydia, and Danny. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were all on their own and scattered across the cafeteria.

"Allison told me to be in high alert. New hunter in town." Scott whispered over the shitty school lunch.

"Vivian was going to talk about it with me later and give me a back story to pass along to Derek. This is not going to go down well." I tell him as I pick at my food.

I wasn't hungry. I was sick of this. Anytime things calm down or we think they are safe, it goes back to total shit storm.

I watched Scott fidget in his seat and ripping apart his hamburger. After being bonded with someone so long, you could tell they're feelings. And Scott was silently combusting.

Even though everyone thought Scott was an idiot, which he could be at times… Okay, most times. It didn't mean he wasn't thinking. The reason why we are best friends is because he is loyal and protects the people he loves. He used to always defend me, and he still does at a greater scale.

But at the present time, it wasn't just me he felt he had to protect. It was the Pack, Lydia, Allison, Vivian… Jackson, even after all the shit he pulled.

"Everything is going to be okay." I assured him.

"Yeah, everything is going to be okay." He repeated blankly.

_- Isaac - _

I walk into English class eagerly to talk to Vivian about what the hell was going on. Instead at our desk, I find a new boy with cold, green eyes. I look around the room for Vivian but she wasn't in the classroom yet. He just sat there with a grin my Dad had on his face when he…

"Isaac, you'll be sitting with Toby from now on since Vivian and you seemed to be tense lately." The teacher explained at the door.

I nod and try to walk casually over to my seat. I slid into the chair and relax but I couldn't do it. He was a hunter and my instinct was telling me to kill him. Kill him before he kills you.

With only seconds before the bell rang, Vivian stumbled into the room and looked at me. I could hear her heart racing and starting to panic. I try to give her a soothing look or a nod to tell her it's okay but she doesn't. She takes the empty seat in the back of the room next to some random blonde girl in the back of the class.

"Hi Isaac." The boy turned to me and said as I slouched over my book.

"Hi." I tell him without looking up at the pages.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked coolly as I flipped the page. My blood slowly started to churn.

"I don't care who you are to be honest."

As soon as the words flowed out of my mouth, I felt a sharp blade slide into my upper thigh. I let out a low gasp so none of my classmates would notice. My body clenched and my face swung to meet his malevolent grin.

"Do you care now?" He asked spiritedly. My jaw tightened and my nostrils flared. I felt my eyes flash a warning yellow glow as he kept the blade inside me and began to twist it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now Isaac, I think we should be friends. And by friends, I mean I'll let you live if you help me kill Derek Hale." I could feel the blood pooling on my jeans as wound continued to heal and cut as the cool, sharp metal rotated into my flesh.

"No." I growled. He shrugged and continued to twist.

"Alright, the only variation to this story is that you'll be dead too." He plunged the blade deeper and I wince.

I look back quickly to see Vivian; she was wide eyed and horrified. I wanted to tell her I was okay. I was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated forever and that this chapter is really short. I am so sorry that it's taking this long but I'm really swamped at art college right now. I'm hoping to release a new chapter once a month if I can. I promise you the story will be finished but but I can't promise when because more shit needs to go down before I can end it and that requires tons of writing. I'm guessing I'll have it done by the Season 3 finale. But I will still be writing when I can, updating as quickly as I can, and that you will get an ending. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and new follows! **

**And now here is the snippet I call Chapter 11.**

* * *

_- Vivian - _

I knew he would heal. I knew. But in the classroom I helplessness washed over me as my classmates messed around completely oblivious.

I watched the blade still lurched into Isaac as Toby continued to talk.

'What you do is this.'

I look into his captivated green eyes as pet the werewolf's thigh. The snarling animal was restrained onto the wall and it's glowing yellow eyes were focused on me. I smile at it and grab my knife.

'Kate taught me to cut into the inner part if you can get close enough. It's the most sensitive and contains tons of nerves.'

I angle the blade upward and dig it into its flesh. The wolf called out to his pack through the fabric covering its mouth. They wouldn't come for the beta. It wasn't worth the trouble.

'It's best if you do it in a public area she said, because then they have to keep quiet. They have to keep everything under control and all they can do is focus on the pain.'

I smile softly and twist the blade as it squirms. It's eyes shift back to their normal color, a blue that reminds me of ocean waves; eyes that were human. It was human. I shakily glide the blood-drenched knife out of his leg. I shudder as the werewolf's eyes thank me silently for stopping.

'My turn.' Toby said as he snatches the knife out of my hands. Before the words rush out of my mouth, he plunges the dagger into him. Rotating it harder, more forcefully, viciously…

'Toby, stop it.' I demanded as the wolf plead me with flickering eyes; gold to blue, blue to gold. He continued to stab it repeatedly in the leg, twisting and ripping through flesh.

'Stop it Toby!' I yell before lunging for him. I seize the weapon out of his firm grip and fall to the floor. I felt a new wound on my stomach and the blood bubbling to the surface.

'Vivian, it's just a werewolf. It's going to die anyway by the end of the night. It's bait.' He looked the creature in the eyes and ruffled it's hair like a small child. Toby helped me up.

'Look, another for your collection.' He laughed at my injury. I gritted my teeth.

'Let's go before Kate sees all the fun we had and gets pissed.' He led the way out of the door and I follow behind carrying myself with confidently and hard.

I take a quick look back at the werewolf already healing slowly from the electrically currents going through his bodies. His faded blue jeans were soaked with red. And even after all the hell I gave him, he looked up at me with pitiful eyes before passing out.

"I need to use the restroom." Isaac's voice pierced through the students and the teacher let him leave. He held his backpack against his wound and limped slightly out of the classroom.

"You know him?" The girl from the game came and sat next to me with her blonde straight hair perfect and outfit carefully picked out.

"Yeah." I quickly reply.

"Huh, I don't think someone like him would bother with someone like you." I glare at her for a second. It was true but the words made me want to push her to the floor and show her who I actually was. Someone she shouldn't fuck with.

"Well, someone like Isaac wouldn't go for dumb blondes. Just a heads up."

I smile at her as I stand up to move up where Isaac was sitting. Smeared blood was still on the chair and I quickly wipe it off with the sleeve of my black top. Toby grinned triumphantly at me and I try to act how I normally did. But I didn't remember. All I could think about was that Isaac was injured and wobbling through the hallway.

"Was that really necessary? You are blowing everything I had planned." I growl at him.

"Maybe if you shared your plan, we could work together." I inwardly shudder at the thought.

"This is my mission and I wasn't going to handle it that way."

"Well, I planned on handling it that way. You taught me that, remember?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." I tell him as plainly I could. Hiding every emotions running through my body.

The teacher gets the class settled, allowing me to drown myself in Julius Caesar. The distraction didn't let me forget the fact Isaac never came back to class though.

When the bell rang, I sprang out of my seat and got to Chemistry as quickly as I could. Isaac was already waiting and I dived into the seat next to him. The classroom was empty and I let my wall down.

We didn't say words as I sat down. I looked at him, his bloody jeans and the healing injury. His eyes dart around everywhere but to mine, not because he was angry but because he didn't know what to do.

Before I could control my body, I lurch up and kiss his forehead and run my hands through his hair softly. I used to do it to my little brother before my Mom took him away. When he had a bad dream, he'd scurry into my room and I would stroke his hair to calm him down. This wasn't a bad dream but I could feel him ease into my hand and relax.

I pet him until the first person came through the door, which was Allison. She looked at me with questioning look. I recoiled back onto my side of the desk and away from him. We both acted like everything was normal.

I sat tensely in my seat watching the normal crowd trickle through the door. I silently pray Toby wouldn't waltz through the door. I gripped my arm with one hand and pressed it against my ribcage. I was keeping myself together.

I was going to kill him. No one could hurt Isaac, no one.

The bell rang and everyone sat silently as Mr. Harris began. I ease into my chair and I felt Isaac's hand grab my hand under the table; his thumb rubbing back and forth as my fingers lace in between his.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's Note: Hello to all the lovely new followers and thanks to the old for sticking out for Chapter 11: Part 2! Sorry for not posting sooner, it's not an excuse but college freaking sucks. Not really, I actually love my college since it's for what I want to do but it sucks up any free time I have. I'm trying this semester to be better about it though and at least get a couple more chapters out before my Freshman year ends. Thanks you for all the support and lovely reviews you guys left to motivate me. You are the best. And without further ado, here is Chapter 11: Part 2!)**

_- Vivian – _

"Do you understand how to use that now?" Mr. Deaton hovered over my shoulder.

"Yep." I tell him as I finish the last bit.

"Alright, you are going to just be filling out the digital data the rest of the day. I'll be in the back if you have any questions." Then he was gone, leaving me alone with piles of paperwork and questions left unanswered.

I thought this job was a ploy, I didn't expect to get paid for learning stuff but I didn't know I was actually going to be working. Usually I'd be up for a job and some extra cash but right now when time was the only thing that mattered, a job was a waste. I plug away record upon record as time loomed over my shoulder.

"How are you liking it?" I look up and meet the anxious puppy dog eyes.

"It's not bad but not what I expected." I told Scott truthfully. My eyes hurt from staring at the ancient computer screen so long.

"It's just a job." He smiles with a stupid grin and I roll my eyes in return.

"He promised to train and teach me but I don't think he's going to show me anything today." I huff and continue to type in another file. I have a waxing moon getting fuller each night and I'm cutting it close.

"He doesn't teach right away and he doesn't answer all your questions. He simply guides you." I snort, and he just gives me a look.

"It's better than nothing. Deaton is helpful in time." Scott voice growled a bit. Like he was personally offended as if he was an extension of Deaton himself. When I thought of it, I know little of Deaton and Scott and barely enough to know their relationship.

"It's just, I don't have time." I told Scott truthfully.

"You have a ton of time. You leave when the mission is up."

"Not exactly." I counter and he gives me a confused look.

"I have till next Tuesday." I hint to him. His eyes grow wide in shock.

"Is there a plot before the next full moon?" His voice was stern but frantic. I didn't want to say anything else all of the sudden. I didn't want someone else to see it and know everything.

"I think so. It's not for certain so don't tell Derek, but the hunters like hunting during that time of the month." I told him and turned back toward my computer swiftly.

"Fine, I won't."

Deaton then came into the room and told us both to leave for home. It was good since I was behind on all my studies with Isaac taking whatever time I can give and Allison always with me at the house. I'm feeling sort of suffocated, which was new and overwhelming. No one has ever been there for me that much, ever. If this is what home felt like, did I want one?

_- Allison - _

"You're staying here." I can hear the venom in my words drip as they trickle out of my mouth. The supposed question comes out more like a hard thick line.

"Mom and Dad have bigger fish to fry. And this pack will be a piece of cake."

Toby lingers in the doorway with a cocky smile plastered on his face. When Vivian gets home, which hopefully isn't soon, we needed to make a game plan. It was bad enough having Gerard, Dad, and Mom but throwing Toby into the mix had to be the worse.

Especially since he just threw his backpack on my bedroom floor and started to mess around on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I ask him kindly this time. I didn't want to draw attention to the fact they I didn't want him around since that would be suspicious.

My life is supposed to play out differently. The unattached huntress should be very happy to have a male hunter her age in town and in her house. We should be swapping stories and talking about our favorite techniques. I should be trying to swoon him since he'd be the only one I could talk to about everything and try to keep him close.

But this isn't the world I live in. Right now, Scott, Vivian, Stiles… They are my top priority.

"What do you mean by "what are you doing"? I'm on the computer." He snorted and rolled his eyes like I was an idiot.

"I thought you came in here to do homework with me." I said blankly and went back to my history assignment.

"Why would I do homework when my future is already set? I'm going to take over the 'family business' like you will and Vivian will. There is no reason to put effort into meaningless things like that when we could be training." He said as he stared into the computer screen.

"Yeah, cause you are totally training right now." I tell him and he looks up at me with a 'fuck you' look and continues to browse. "I bet you if you tried you would do great and that way if the 'family business' falls through you have a back up plan."

"What, the monsters are going to stop popping out of thin air?" He mocked without looking up.

"No, if you wanted to do something else. Killing monsters has to get tiring sometime." I quickly say as I try to follow the history text I do not comprehend. I feel his slide onto me.

"Have you ever been in an actual hunt?"

"Yeah… A couple." I managed to spew out the jumbled words. The couple outings counted as hunts, right?

"Have you ever made a kill?" He dug deeper.

"No… Not really."

"Exactly." He said before I could say another word.

"You aren't even killer, not even a hunter yet. Not until you get one of them. Killing is an art form and a strategy. What are you taking down? How do they fight? What weapon would they least expect? What is the weapon they are expecting? So many other factors and when you final complete the act… Watching the light in their eyes go out is one of the most rewarding experiences you'll ever have. And nothing beats the first time but it get's better and more challenging from there."

He spewed out the information and I just sat there in a disturbed awe. I thought Vivian was fucked up but this kid was triple her mess.

"Allison, I need to…" I didn't even hear Vivian's footsteps as they came up the stairs. Her eyes found him almost immediately and her demeanor changed.

"Why is he here?" She growled between gritted teeth. Before I could open my mouth, Toby did.

"Gerard didn't tell you? I'm staying till the mission is complete. Lovely, isn't it? Now we get to bond and take down a pack. Just like old times." He smiled up at her and I watched her muscles in her body constrict.

"Just like old times." She repeated his biting words.

"Did you know Allison over here has never made a kill? Maybe next full moon, we can let her kill that Jackson kid." He said as he continued to browse.

"Jackson?" Vivian didn't know about Jackson and her face showed genuine confusion.

"Yeah, Jackson. The three baby puppies in the pack." He laughed again.

"That Erica chick I would totally bang if it wasn't for the lycanthropy. Isaac, the one I had the privilege to meet in class." He winks at Vivian and she holds a poker face. "And then there is Jackson, the popular jock that chose howling at the moon instead of steroids."

"Oh, that Jackson. I just call him Douchebag instead." Vivian laughs and looks at me with a worried glance.

"You like to call a lot of people douchebags." He winked at her and she flipped him off. Vivian slunk over to the bed and perched at the end while Toby closed his laptop.

"I bet you he is the weakest one though. He seems like he'd be the weakest. Then I get to finally kill an Alpha and Vivian, you get his loyal subject with the curly hair." He smirked. I felt Vivian tense up beside me and quickly begin to stretch.

"That is, if you stop fucking up my plan." She spit at him.

"And the plan is…"

"Gain trust then slaughter." I covered up my surprise that she actually told him the game plan, even though she wasn't following it anymore. His smile grew.

"Devious, I like it. So, what are the details of this plan?" He was prying and really just wanted to kick him out of my sanctuary.

"He's falling in love with me. He trusts me. He believes he's safe." Her hands clap together. "Then lights out for little curly boy." She smirked and acted so well that I almost believed her performance. Toby was eating it up with a spoon.

"So I'm the villain in your fake love story. This is brilliant." He was beaming with pride at the thought.

Vivian continued to go over the plans with him in detail as I scribbled in my homework. Her voice was excited and natural as she talked about how she would kill our friends, my friends. It seemed like the real her was shining through as she talked with Toby. And that's when I had to wonder, whose side is she really on?

**(Author's Note: Sorry if this wasn't as interesting as you expected. Something's had to happen before I continued with the next Chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review! You guys are great.)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, and thanks for following my story. I didn't expect to write this chapter and get it up as fast. I don't know if I'm writing with the same quality I used to or if this is rushed. I don't know how it happened, but it happened. Thank you so much for all the support on the story and please leave a review, negative or positive, about how the story is going. I want to make sure it's at the quality you guys want. Thanks again and enjoy reading!**_

* * *

_- Erica –_

I pluck through my locker carefully, trying to find the silly copy of Julius Caesar that I still have yet to read. I didn't have time to read. Not with the whole werewolf hunter thing still taking place. A grade on a sheet wasn't going to save my life. Even without it, I'm not sure if I'll make it.

Derek told us to be careful. Derek told me if I wore normal clothing I'd blend right in. Derek told me if I settled down, I'd be safe. But Derek lied.

I cut the charade and threw on my brown leather jacket, golden pendant, and nude high heels this morning. I wasn't going to hide. That wasn't an option anymore. If I was going to die, I want people to remember me like this.

Allison called last night and told us what was happening. The hunter boy knew about Isaac, Jackson, and me. Boyd and Scott were going to be safe. Isaac was going to be safe with Vivian. Jackson would run away from a fight. And I had no one that would defend me when the cards are down. I swing my locker shut then am facing a pair of green malicious eyes.

Toby leaned against the wall of lockers and my body told me to run. That was before he grabbed my arm and twisted. I felt the bones snap and the pain growing. I gasp and suck in air as I try to maintain my poise. He half smile and leaned in.

"I know your little secret." He whispered. I let the natural panic reach my eyes so he would think I wasn't expecting this.

"What secret?" I managed to say without stuttering.

"You know which one." He continued to smirk and push me against the wall. His body was pressed to closely up against mine as I squirmed.

"You fuck anything that walks, and I want a ride." His warm breath hit my ear in the most blood curdling way. I shoved him off as harshly as I could without actually maiming him and begin to walk away. I'm a couple steps away when I feel myself being dragged back and falling into his arms.

"It's time to chat." He hoisted me to a standing position and flings me into an empty classroom as the other students pass-by unbothered. I fall onto the desk with my claws extended and golden eyes glowing. I flip back and watch him saunter over to me. His eyes trailed up and down like everyone else's.

"You are a beautiful creature, Erica." He says as he touches my face. My hand instinctively flew to hit his away and I watched the deep cuts appear. He scoffed and met my eyes again.

"I like them wild, but that's not what I came here for hon. I'm here to make a deal." Toby held his hand out to a seat and I calmly take it.

"I'm a hunter, as you already know. And I know that you are a werewolf. I also know that werewolves run in packs and that you are in one in which your Alpha bit you. Correct?" I grind my teeth and nod while he smiles.

"That's good. Erica, I've come to make a bargain with you that will get your old life back. Would you like that?"

"I would rather die than go back to a life of being an outcast and sick." I spit out. He holds up his finger.

"You mean the seizures. Of course you had a good reason for doing this. If I had your condition, I'd probably do the same. That's why I'm choosing to give you the out."

"The out?"

"THE out. All I need is for you to kill Derek and your lycanthropy days will be over. It's a well-known fact that if a beta kills their Alpha that changed them, they can go back to their normal human life. And since you have been a werewolf, it already cured the sickness. You'd be a normal, teenage girl that wouldn't have to worry about that time of the month twice. What do you think Erica?" He finished and it sounded to good to be true.

I wouldn't be a werewolf. I wouldn't have my seizures. I could finally just be me.

"What would I have to do for you?" I whisper. My intrigue was making him too happy.

"You'd just have to drop off Dead Derek near the Argent House in the woods and I'll act like I killed him. I get the glory and you get the freedom. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand that anxiously awaited mine. I slowly stick mine into his as he vigorously shakes it.

"Erica, it was lovely doing business with you. Drop the Alpha up on Thursday night and I'll be waiting for the pick up."

After his quick words, he spun around and left. Now all I was left with a decision, give my family the death sentence or take the death sentence myself.

_- Jackson - _

I could feel all eyes on us as our mouths hastily moved across the others for the two minutes we had. Lydia pulled away and smiled then quickly went back for more. I might act like I don't care and sometimes I really don't, but Lydia would always be top priority.

"See you after class." She told me as her hand ran from my neck to arm.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied nonchalantly as I watch her trail into the room.

"So Jackson, that's the girl everyone talks about." The words launch into my ears and I turn to the noise. But the hallway is still moving with people and no one is there.

"I'd be careful about her. Be a shame if someone got her hands on her. You know what I mean?" My blood is rushing as my eyes dart around the hall.

"I'd love to pin her body to a bed…"

I see the figure by a locker slip quickly into a room. I dart into it and latch onto its shoulder. Before I know it, I feel the blade go into my stomach and I begin gasping for air. I look and meet a devious grin.

"Or maybe I could penetrate her in another way." The blade twists and I put one of my hands on the tables to steady myself and the other on the fresh wound.

Lydia was the only thing pounding in my head. She had to be protected. My thoughts raced for ideas but none came up.

"She is nothing." I manage growl and he laughs.

I was dying. I could feel it. Not because of the blade but the thought. If Lydia got hurt because of me again I don't know what I would do. I tried not to let my mind slip into the ways he'd make it happen.

"That sure as hell didn't look like nothing." Toby gestures his head toward Lydia's classroom.

"We are just fucking. That's all we do."

"Then why are you getting so defensive?" He lurched the blade in further as the bell rang for class.

"I- I don't want her hurt because of me." The words come out in a stutter.

"I guess that's a decent answer. But here is the thing Jackson, I know you left the pack. I can tell since you aren't as resistant as Isaac was. I mean, look at this blood." I look down and see it dripping down my legs and beginning to for a puddle on the floor.

"I'm not an Omega, I have a pack." I say shakily.

"Well, if that is true, howl." He said as he quickly pulls out a syringe. I hit it away and watch the glass break on the floor. I could smell the wolfs bane instantly and I just look at him. I could've been dead and no one would have known. He lunged toward me but I pushed him hard into a wall.

Then I ran. I jumped in my car. I sped off.

I kept going until I was barely in Beacon Hills anymore and deep into the woods before I pulled off on the side of the road. I touch my bloody t-shirt and find only a tiny puncture still healing up. The iron and coppery smell immersed the car and I had to get out.

I sat under a tree and I took out my phone. No new messages. My fingers quickly dart around the screen and pull up Lydia's information. I press the green button and hold it against my ear.

"Jackson?" I heard her voice after the fourth beep. I wasn't expecting this. She should still be in class.

"Jackson, speak. I'm in the hallway. What is going on?" She hissed.

"Lydia, I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. I'm not going to be bossed around. You aren't hot enough to deal with this crap. I'm done Lydia. We are over." I press the red button before she could retaliate. I didn't want to hear her words.

She'd probably tell me how shitty I am, how I suck in bed, or bring up something worse. Maybe if I made it through all this, she could forgive me for lying to her. Maybe I could explain to her everything that was going on. Maybe. But as of right now, she was safer away from me. And that's where I wanted her, far away.

One new message. Lydia.

I begin to read it and I couldn't take it. It was vicious. It was cruel. It was her being hurt and flinging it on me. And I deserved. I threw the phone away and bang my head against the tree.

I could make myself pass out. I could make myself go unconscious. I could make myself slip into a coma. I would rather be dead than being this person. I lost her once, I don't want it to happen again.

_- Vivian – _

"Vivian." Scott's harsh whisper clicked in my brain. I turn around to tell him not here, not now but instead I was greeted with soda down the front of my outfit.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. That did not mean to happen. I have an extra shirt in the locker room if you'd like."

His brown eyes told me to come and I really couldn't refuse. I follow him to the door that smelled like sweat and dust which made me want to gag. I slip into the room and Scott quickly locks the door behind him.

"Did you find Allison?"

I heard Isaac's voice flow into my ears and my ridged body relaxed. My body natural went found him. He kissed my cheek and I burrowed into his arms. It was four days since any interaction like this and the wait was like hell.

"No." Scott replied and they both sat on the benches. Isaac softly tugged me down beside him and put his arm around my waist. Neither of us had ever been this explicit in front of anyone so Scott looked sort of taken aback.

"Okay, so what is this all about other than Toby? I know he's being reckless but-"

"This isn't about Toby." Isaac said. My mind spun quickly to think of what it would be then.

"It's about Jackson." Scott said quickly. I should've known that, especially after last night.

"He thinks the three wolves here are Isaac, Erica, and Jackson. He doesn't even suspect Boyd since he's been so low key." I tell them.

"Allison told me that this morning. I've been focused on him all day. Toby attacked him in a classroom and I watched him run out of the school in my class today. I think he left town." Scott's information seeped in and turned me cold.

"Is that why Lydia's acting funny?"

"Jackson broke up with her." Isaac told me.

"He broke up with her and left her defenseless." I grit my teeth and look down.

"Do you think Toby will go after her?" Scott's questioned filled a long pause filling the room.

"No, he wouldn't. He breaks the code but he wouldn't hurt a human. She'll be fine as long as he's gone." My words seemed to have brought him some comfort as he relaxed in the bench across from me.

"Good. We have a meeting tonight. Everyone is going to be there. You and Allison are going to have to find a way around Toby. We need to figure out everything that's going on, make a definite plan." I nod in agreement and watch Scott get up.

"See you then." He said and unlocked the door and left. I get up and immediately lock the door and slide down it into a crouch. I cup my hands around my mouth as I think of what possibly what could happen next.

"We should go get to class." Isaac said as he got up.

"Scott forgot something." I told him. He looked at me puzzled.

"My shirt." Isaac looked down at the Pepsi stained fabric and laughed. He went around the corner. After some clanging, he came back.

"His locker is locked." He smirked and ran his hand through his hair. We sat in the silence a moment before Isaac pulled off his old, worn black hoodie and whipped off his shirt.

I should've been bashful and looked away but I couldn't help but stare. If he called me on it, I would tell him to fuck off. But the more I stared, the more I noticed a couple scars on his back. Before I gazed anymore, he flung the white shirt at me. I began to take off mine and paused, I was only covered by my bra. He was looking at me.

"Isaac?" I ask quizzically.

"Vivian." He stated my word without a stutter and looked me in the eye.

I walked over and started to trace the tiny scars on his shoulder for a second before he lift my head to his lightly and peck my lips. The urge took over me and I hastily latched onto him. My mouth eagerly touching and prying on his while he returned the favor to me. He pushed me onto the concrete wall and ran my up the nap of his neck and latch into his hair. We eagerly explored each others damaged bodies in the tiny moment we had.

We were both on fire.

_- Jackson - _

"Derek!" I shouted in the dilapidated room. The place gave me a creepy feeling which usually anything dealing with Derek gave me. The old burnt down house was my only way to contact him.

"Scott told me to watch for you. What do you want?" I spun around quickly and my blood was not even pulsing, it was rushing through my veins when I met his stare.

"I need to be part of your pack." I told him and he laughed.

"Why should I let you in Jackson? Our pack is already strong with six members. All we are adding with you is trouble." I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore and searched for answer on the ground. There was nothing. I was worthless.

"Derek, I'll do anything. I can't leave Lydia again. She is hurting and you owe her after what your brother did. I need to be here to protect her." He went completely silent for a couple seconds.

"She needs me." I repeated. He rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

"We'll decide as a pack, we have a meeting tonight and you are going to stay with me until we have it." That was the closest to a yes I was ever going to get.

_- Lydia -_

I don't need Jackson.

I repeated the simple four-word sentence the entire time since the call. I'm trying to block him entirely from my thoughts until the end of the school day. I didn't need this shit from him again.

'I won't leave you again.'

His words trickled in my ear as slid closer to him in bed. I stared into his ocean blue eyes and waited for more to come out but instead we laid in silence. I knew this might be as close to an 'I love you' I was ever going to get.

Most girls needed those three-words to be happy. Honestly, I didn't need it. This was enough. You can show it and not say it, and you can say it and not show it. I knew Jackson loved me. He'd just never verbalize it. It would be to hard after everything he's been through.

'You promise?' I whisper back softly. He gently pinned to the bed and smiled.

'I promise.'

But he didn't. He lied.

"Hey Lydia." I look over to see Allison's family-friend-son thing peering at me.

"What do you want?" I growl under my breath. I didn't have time for this shit today.

"To talk." He sauntered over closer and followed me as I walked.

"I don't have time to talk with-" Before I could say another word he harshly knocked me into a classroom. My ankle popped and it sounded like it snapped.

"Lydia, are you okay?" He asked as he ran in the room and locked the door. His demeanor changed and had on a devious grin. I swallow back the pain and shoved myself away from him.

"Don't be scared honey, all you have to do is answer a few questions." My eyes began to dart and look for an exit but it was useless since I couldn't get away.

"Don't even think about running. This will be quick and painless as long as you answer my questions."

"Fine, ask them and let me leave."

"Okay, well who are the new three wolves since Jackson isn't in their pack?" His question was nonsense and I mulled it over in my head.

"What?" I asked him incredulously. He looks away from me and smiles angrily.

"Is this really how it had to go Lydia?" He threw viciously and stood up. I stop my trembling and look up in confusion.

"What the hell do wolves have to do with-"

His foot stepped on my messed up ankle and I let out a slight scream. He quickly jumped on me and covered my mouth with his hand and pinned my hands down with his knees. My screams were muffled into his hands as he put too much pressure on my hands. What the fuck was happening?

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about you slut." He slams the back of my head into a wall and looks me dead in the eyes with no remorse. I couldn't keep the pain in anymore. The tears begin to stream down my face as he threw my head back one more time.

"Werewolves you dumb cunt. You know all about them. Jackson. Isaac. Erica. But who is the last one." What is he saying? I begin to cry more since I couldn't give him answers. He slightly lifted his hand so I could answer.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." I say like a pray under my ragged breath. Toby slacks off a bit on the pressure and gives me an odd look.

"You really don't know anything about the werewolves running around Beacon Hills?" He said, kind of shocked.

I can't stop the tears now I just nod no as flash backs dance into my head. The monster at the video store. The monster in my dreams. The monster in my bed. I begin to remember these as I deny everything.

"So he never told you and left you unprotected? He must have really loved you." The sarcasm was obvious in his voice and let another ragged breath. With that he left the room and shut the door behind him. I couldn't get up and everything hurt so I curled up in a ball on the floor and continued to weep.

Over my ankle. Over Jackson. Over my lost innocence.

_- Stiles - _

"Lydia, what happened?" I saw her out of the corner of my eye when I was about to walk to my locker and grab some books before Scott and I headed over to the meeting. Her vibrant red hair caught my eye and her limp body made me panic.

"Do you know what's going on?" She said soft, like archaic paper that would break at the slightest touch.

"Lydia, that not what I asked." I said firmly as I proper her up. Her eye make-up flowed down her face and tears were still trickling.

"Do you know that werewolves are running around, Stiles? Isaac is one. Erica-", she emphasized, "is one. And Jackson is too. But am I really the only one that didn't know?" I look down and don't know what to tell her.

"The more you know Lydia, the more dangerous it is." Her nostrils flared and her mouth became a hard straight line.

"My lack of knowledge is just as dangerous." She spat as she stared down her leg and I follow it down toward a purplish ankle. It looks slightly sprained but Lydia's mind is I bite my lip and think for a second before I lift her to her feet. She quickly lifted her leg from the floor and I feel her weight press down on me.

"Let's go." I tell her and she just nods as she wears the cold vacant expression.

We pass through the halls in silence and a couple people asked if she was okay on the way to the parking lot. I told them she accidently fell and twisted her ankle but she kept a cold, bitter front instead of playing along. I awkwardly laugh as I navigate the rest of the way. I help her in then get in the driver's seat.

"Lydia, what the hell was that? You could have looked a little bit happy." I tell her as I start up the jeep and pull out.

"You knew Stiles. Everyone knows. Allison knew. Vivian knew. Everyone that is human knew Stiles. No one thought it would be smart to tell me." She threw viciously and sat ridged in her seat.

"We were trying to protect you."

"That's not protecting me. I can protect myself. Today, I was blindsided and was attacked Stiles. I want to know everything now. Right now. What the fuck is going on in Beacon Hills?"

"Lydia, I'm telling you, you don't want to be-"

"Stiles! You fucking tell me now! I'm sick of this fucking shit and being treated like shit and not being trusted when it seems the whole god damn world knows but me!" I hesitate a moment.

"Tell me Stiles!" She screams. I look over and see Lydia with her walls down and eyes misty. Defenseless.

"Alright Lydia, where do you want me to start?"

- Vivian -

Allison and I had managed to sneak out of the house. We told Uncle Chris about Lydia and made an excuse about helping her through her break up and how we might be gone the entire night. He didn't even hesitate to let us go and Toby actually stayed out of the way, which was completely out of character for him.

"What are we going to even say at this meeting Vivian? The hunters don't have a game plan; the plan is Toby and you. Toby can be managed if treated properly. What are we planning for? TURN HERE." Allison fretted in the passenger seat as I took a sharp torn and sped down the slightly worn path.

"We are going to talk about precautions probably. But we need to find out a way to protect them on our own. We need a plan, Allison." I tell her as the metal structure comes to sight on the side of the road. I turn harshly again and park next to Derek's hidden Camaro.

"Tonight then?" She unbuckles and hops out of the car as I turn-off the ignition and join her.

"As soon as possible."

"Your driving sucks?" Isaac's voice reached my ears and a playful scowl crept over my face.

I spot the two people waiting at the opening and Allison fast walks over to the one with tan skin and black shaggy hair. She crashes into his arms and slowly morphs into his body. The lips instantly find the others and I'm surprised they were able to catch their breath. I tried not to judge since Scott and Allison hadn't been with each other in a while, but it was getting pretty gross.

"Shut up." I smile and kiss him on the lips.

I was satisfied with the make-out session today with Isaac, but I wouldn't have a problem with round two. I didn't want to seem too greedy. That wasn't enough for him though. He pulled me softly into his arms and kissed my forehead before releasing me. I hold his hand tighter.

"Should we leave them do their thing?" I whisper into his ear and we both turn and look at the two. Scott heard and his ears perked up and he pulled away to meet our eyes.

"You two are ruining this. I didn't judge you two when I heard you in the locker room." My eyes widen in shock and Isaac's hand tightened lightly around mine.

"Tried to be nice and go get you a shirt but no. The door was locked and I heard some intense banging into lockers so I left." Scott smiled as I could feel my cheeks turn a deep red.

"Locker room? Wouldn't that stink?" Allison pried and giggled.

"Shut up, let's just go." I try to brush it off. The boys led us into the room where Erica, Boyd, Derek were talking.

I hadn't been here yet and this was a big deal. I could sense it when the other wolves laid their eyes on me. Derek's kept watching me when he thought I wouldn't notice. It usually would make me nervous with an alpha eyeing me up but right now, I was peaceful with Isaac's hand in mine.

"Are we waiting for Stiles?" Scott asked Derek as Isaac and I found a spot on the floor to sit. I cuddle into his side and he places his hand on my thigh.

"We can start without them. It's basically deciding if we are running or staying." Derek said, resting his eyes on me for a couple seconds. He seemed the most uncomfortable with me here. But I don't think it was for the reason I was thinking. Something about him always makes me second-guess myself and makes me feel oddly calm.

"I thought you were staying." A familiar booming voice came from behind us and I had to look to make sure whom it was.

"We are deciding today. It might be too dangerous and it might be just better to relocate. I'm tired of running but this attack could kill us all." Derek told him and Jackson rolled his eyes. I could feel my blood boil as he disrespected our- no, their Alpha. You don't disrespect your leader.

"I didn't join this pack to run away." He said incredulously. I could feel my body tense as he continued to question his leader.

Derek Hale wasn't a great Alpha obviously. He was stupid for choosing teenagers to make up his pack. But that didn't mean he deserved to be questioned but an Omega.

Jackson stood there defiantly with his arms crossed right beside me. I scowled at him and turned back to Derek who was talking about something important. He looked down at me like I was nothing, scoffing and slightly shook his head.

"What?" I spat at him and he just laughed, finally catching Isaac's attention.

"Just that freak show found another freak show."

I snapped. I tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face as many times as I could. For me. For Isaac. For the Pack. For Derek. And for Lydia, especially Lydia.

But since I wasn't going to kill him, I forgot that werewolves fight back unintentionally. His eyes glowed the blue and before I could safely push off of him, his claws cut into my upper arm. I fall back and just as he is about to rip off my face, he is tackled and pinned against the wall by Isaac.

"What the hell is going on?" All of us look over to the entrance to see Stiles, and behind him, a red-headed girl with a scowl on her face.

"Lydia." Jackson said and his eyes went to their normal blue. He pushed passed everyone to get to her. Isaac helped me up and, to my surprise; Derek rushed over to examine my wound. It was bleeding but not too bad and hopefully not deep enough for more scars.

"Are you okay?" The Alpha asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worst." I joked and he cringed.

"Yeah, but-" Derek was cut off by a loud slap from Lydia's direction.

I turn to see Stiles standing uncomfortably and Jackson in shock with his hands balled. I smile as Lydia continues to beat him. She probably isn't that strong but it probably hurt Jackson worse coming from her.

"I did it for you." Jackson argued in disbelief.

"You didn't just leave, you left without the proper explanation and left me defenseless. Allison's asshole cousin-family-friend-Toby-guy attacked me today and demand answers about 'the werewolves'. Thanks for the heads up, you fucking prick!" She shouted and my blood went cold. I look over to Allison and she shares the same worried expression.

"Toby attacked you." Allison said to Lydia, it wasn't a question. Lydia shoved past Jackson and over to Allison. She got right in her face and Stiles rushed over to restrain her.

"Yeah he did. I thought we were best friends. You should tell your best friend shit like this. You thought that maybe I should know. Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles grabs her and drags her to one of the abandoned subway cars as she's shouting. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I could hear Stiles muffled in the car telling Lydia to settle down. Allison's face look horrified, shocked, and mostly hurt. Jackson slumped over on the steps with his hands buried in his face. And there was a tall figure in the door.

I tense up as it walked past Jackson. He looked older than any of us, probably in his forties. He had the signature leather jackets and trimmed beard. His eyes were a familiar piercing blue that I didn't know where I knew them. He shrugs his shoulders and let's his arms hit the sides.

"So, I haven't missed anything in these few months, just the regular Beacon Hills High drama. Should I go get popcorn?" He taunted Derek who didn't seem amused and slightly worried.

"Drop it."

"Derek, your life would be a great comedy movie. I can imagine now, The Puppy Sitter." The man waved his hand to an imaginary title and Derek looked down and hid an almost smile with a scowl.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you. Again. And it seems that you've recruited more hel-" His sentence stopped when his eyes met mine and for once, I was terrified. I move closer to Isaac and I felt his warm hands fall protectively on my shoulders. The mystery man swung back to look at Derek.

"Why didn't you call me?" He said as he walked quickly to me. My heart was racing but it wasn't with fear and I didn't know why. Anticipation? I heard Isaac growl.

"He is going to hurt me." I said quickly before Isaac lunged. His golden eyes faded and was confused..

"What?" Was all he managed as this stranger tackled me into a hug.

"Where have you been hiding? Why didn't you come back sooner?" He said as he spun me around and carefully placed me on the ground.

"I- Uh-" I was lost for words.

"She isn't who you think Peter." I hear Derek say firmly as I continue to look into the man's blue eyes.

"She is exactly who I think it is." He stated as he assessed me.

"You remember me right?" He questioned and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You seem kind of familiar." I tell him honestly. He smiles.

"Try to remember my name."

"I don't know, I just-"

"Close your eyes and think. What is my name?" He shakes my shoulders and everyone is staring. Isaac looks at me in confusion as I shut my eyes.

"It isn't her." I hear Derek repeat.

"Shut up!" The man yelled viciously as I squeeze my eyes shut.

"What's my name? Really think about it, what's my name?" He repeated as he pet my hair softly. The feeling felt familiar, like home, and the word formed in my brain and spewed out my mouth.

"Peter, you're Peter." There was a long pause before I felt his lips press my forehead and I opened my eyes. Everyone looked at each other with confused expression, all except Derek Hale. I looked at him in horror.

"I told you Derek, it's her. She's home." As the man called Peter hugged me again and my eyes betrayed my panic. What the hell was going on?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Spring break allowed me to write another chapter! Thanks for dealing with the spastic postings and your continued reading. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_- Isaac -_

"Vivian, what the heck is going on?" I looked at her as she curled up under the tree. From her quick heartbeats and short breaths, I could sense the panic attack coming over her.

"Vivian, can you breath with me." She slightly nods and I sit down next to her.

She tries her best and latches harshly around my leg. I try not to touch her as she gains back control, it would always send me back into the attack. I listen to her heart steady and breath barely noticeable. Her hold on my leg loosened but stays there.

"Isaac, why did he look familiar. Has he been in town before?"

She looked at me with her grey eyes that look like Derek's. Her raven black hair that floated down her face matched his shade perfectly. Her face structure was similar to his in a feminine way. It was undeniable but impossible.

"No, not since you've been here." I push back her hair from her eyes but it was clinging to her tears. I straighten my legs to the ground and she maneuvers her arm over from the clutch into a laying position on my lap. My arm rests on her body as I continue to stroke her hair.

"Do you think it could be true?"

"No." I lied but it settled her tense body.

"I do look like him though. Not Peter, but Derek sort of."

"Not really, you aren't that threatening." I joke with her and she rolls her stormy eyes. Her playful demeanor turned cold for a minute as she reached for my face.

"What happened?" I could feel the like touch on the gauge out of cheek.

"Peter was going to go help you through your panic attack. Derek tried to stop him. I kind of fought Peter a bit before Derek reached him though, so I left with a battle scar." I explained in a simplified way that didn't make Peter sound that terrible. But this was the wound healing and what Peter immediately left was far worse.

She stroked by the wound a couple more times before her hand wanders down around my neck and pulls me down near her. Our lips clash and mold into the others, I try being gentle since it had been that long since the panic attack faded. She replies with soft pressure. When I pull back, she buries her head into my neck as I feel more droplets of water trickle from my shoulder down my shirt.

"Isaac?" She mumbled as her ragged, warm breaths hit my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I waited patiently as the insects and wind played a song in the background.

"We need to get back to the pack." She pushed off of me and started slowly walking back. I quickly scramble up and reached for her hand, which she pulls away.

"Vivian?" She doesn't respond. I can hear her tattered breaths becoming part of the woods song.

"Vivian?" I caught up and spun her around toward me.

"You deserve so much better than me." She told me as her grey eyes pierced into mine.

"Vivian, stop it."

"No. You really do. Do you know what Toby and I were talking about last night? How I was going to kill the curly headed beta and went into grave details with the plans for Derek, Erica, and Jackson… I wasn't even wincing. I shouldn't be able to talk about how I was going to shoot you in the head with a bullet since 'you wouldn't be a fun kill anyway'. You deserve someone who will love you and not have to hide it. You should be able to kiss her in the hallway and be with her anytime you chose. You deserve-"

"Fuck it, Vivian!" She was shocked as held on to her.

"How can I when every day I can't help but remember what I did to you?" She bit her lip and looked down. Black vile. Wolfs bane. Arrows. I didn't want her to know I was still shaken up by that.

"You found out the truth though and saved me. I know you made a mistake. I know you care. I know you are human." I told her and she continued to look away.

"Do you know when I first discovered you in the woods, I was going to kill you?" She paused for a second and as she processed my words.

"When I was lost in the woods." She repeated with understanding.

"When you told me your name, I was going to kill you and save the Pack from trouble. But I knew I couldn't do it. I knew somehow it would lead to this moment. I need you, Vivian. I- I care about you." The last words stumble out of my mouth. It was closest thing to an 'I love you' I could muster. Her eyes narrowed onto me and her face was confused.

"I care about you too. I know I'm shit at showing it, but I promise I do." Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses me softly on the cheek. I run my hand through her hair so I could get a better look at her. Her grey eyes examine mine with a sad expression, an expression I see Derek wear too often.

_- Allison - _

"Lydia?" I cautiously enter the subway car and wait for Lydia's wrath.

"What." I hear the sharp voice in the corner and Stiles standing giving me a defeated look.

"I want to talk." I slowly approach Stiles side with caution. Lydia was like a wild animal and I didn't know how to handle her.

"Fine." She spat at me and I look at Stiles to give him the okay to leave. I continue to watch her as I hear his footsteps become faint. I lower myself to the floor so we were on the same level. Her brown eyes dig into me harshly as we wallow in the silence.

"Lydia, I didn't want to drag you into this. I didn't know you were going to be dragged into this. This world you just walked into is so new to me and odd. If I had the chance to be normal, like you, I would trade for it in a heartbeat but I can't. I was born into it. Scott was brought into it. There was no escape for us. You didn't have to be though. I wanted you to be safe." I explain to her but no emotions register on her face.

"That is my decision. You should have given me a choice. Every single relationship in that room I have has been filled with lies and secrets that everyone knew but me. Stiles knows. Vivian knows. You know. Why shouldn't I? Jackson was part of the-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"This is Jackson's first day in the pack and the only reason he is in it is to protect and stay with you. The reason we didn't tell you was because you are Jackson's at the moment and he didn't want anything to do with us in order to maintain a normal lifestyle. He just want strength and power, but he also wants you." I explained as she started to shake a little and bite her lip.

"Allison, I was attacked today. I couldn't defend myself. How could I when I didn't know what was going on? Your cousin-guy-whatever-thing attacked me and I didn't even have the slightest clue until it hit me. I want to know everything about what is going on Allison, every single detail." Her eyes were glued on me as I shift into a seated position. It was beyond the point of no return and she deserved to know my story.

"To tell you everything, I'll start when I came to Beacon Hills."

_- Vivian - _

"Will you be okay?" I ask her as she opens up the door.

"I'll be fine now. Rough him up a bit for me when you get home, will you?" The feisty redhead was back again as she strutted up to her house. I look to Allison and she looked relieved.

"I think it's good she knows everything. She needed to know." I told her as she eases into her seat.

"It is but I'm still going to ring that Toby's neck." She grumbled in her seat.

"No doubt." I answered as I put the car in reverse and sped off down the road. We sat in comfortable silence for a while as the music played softly in the background.

"How are you holding up?" Allison's question rang in my ear. How was I doing?

"I… I don't know." I told her honestly.

"Do you think there is a possibility?" She pried.

"I doubt it but maybe. My childhood was completely erased but I know I'm an Argent, Allison. There is no denying that. But there are so many similarities…" I trail off not knowing where my thoughts were taking me.

"You do look like him… Derek, I mean. I can see it." She was examining my face closely and I batted her away.

"Just because we look similar means nothing. Many people that are unrelated look similar. I'm not going to think about it."

"Alright, but you know if would simply be a basic DNA test? Deaton would easily do that for you two." She told me.

"Maybe, after all this shit is over." We were silent for a while as my mind continued to spin.

"We would still be family, right?" A lump was created in my throat. The thought of losing Allison as a cousin was painful. She was the only family I trusted and one of my closest friends.

"Vivian, I'll always be your family. You'll always be my cousin, you're more like a sister now anyway." She answered and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but you better have my back when I beat the shit out of Toby." She told me and I laughed.

"Did you really need to question that?" I laugh.

I pull into the drive away and park. Allison hastily jumps out of the car and heads toward the front door. I follow as quickly as I can, but when I get inside I find a flash of brunette hair in a ponytail on the steps and Toby taken a back with a bloody nose.

That was quick.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Uncle Chris yelled as he came to the foyer to see what was the commotion.

Allison looked over at her Dad for a split second when Toby pushed her off down the stairs where luckily her Dad caught her. His cheap shot made me jump into motion. He fled up the stairs where I quickly chased him and pummeled him to the ground. My head hit the wooden doorframe with force. Everything was cloudy as I started up where Allison left off.

He punched my in the gut as I continued to slam his face into the ground. He managed to get his mouth around my left wrist and chomp onto it. I flung myself away from him and slam against the wall. That left him just enough time to knock me all the way back. His hand was under my shirt, on accident this time, right over the bite. I tried pushing him off as I saw my vision fading to black. I felt the air hit the wound as he tore open the bandage. His face was a mixture of horror and disgust as he got up and away from me.

"You are dead." He told me as I heard Uncle Chris' footsteps reach the top of the steps. I mustered up enough energy to pulled down my shirt but then I was spent. I felt my body trembling and my stomach turn to knots. He was right. I was dead.

_- Isaac - _

"Is there even the faintest possibility that she is really Kaylee?"

Derek and I were the only ones at the hideout tonight. Erica went to stay at home. Boyd did the same. Everyone except me.

"She could be, they didn't find all the bodies in the fire. She could've ran away…" He told me as he searched the air for answers.

"But then how did she end up with the Argents?"

"I don't know Isaac. I had this feeling like she was pack the day I saw her and that's why I made the connection. But since you were already tied to her, it could be that you are her mate."

"Mate?" I question and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Your person. They become part of the pack as soon as you find them and make that bond. Like Allison and Scott, they're mates." He explained and I just nod.

"If she is your sister, and I'm with her. That would make us actual family." My stream of thoughts flow out of my mouth before I stop them and Derek gives me a stern look.

"Pack is family, Isaac. I'm going to bed." The Alpha turns his back toward me and is quiet for a couple seconds. The quiet made my head dance around thoughts of Vivian and I begin to hum myself to sleep.

"Where have you heard that?" Derek's gruff voice brought me back and I open my eyes to see him in a panic like he saw a ghost.

"Vivian hums it to herself sometimes when I'm around. She usually does it to comfort herself. Why?" Derek just shakes his head and rubs his face.

"Just sounded familiar. That's all." And without another word, he turned over and fell asleep.

- _Allison -_

"Vivian? I was talking to you." I look over to see her staring blankly into the locker. After last night, I wasn't surprised. Toby knocked her out and with everything else that went on at the pack meeting…

"Hmm…" She said in response as she rustled the papers back and forth.

"Vivian, since Peter rudely interrupted last night there is going to be another pack meeting tonight at nine. You up for that?"

"No, I'm not feeling good at all. I'm going to try to make it through class today and go back home to sleep." She finally made eye contact as slammed her locker and headed down the hallway.

"Isaac could try to make you feel better." I told her as I chased her down the hallway. She grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"Why haven't you been talking to anyone today?" I follow close behind her as I try to pry. Everything about her was odd today. She spun around and stopped in the middle of the hall to face me.

"I don't want to Allison, I'm tired. I want to go home and bed and have this all over with."

Her light grey eyes linger on mine for a second before she turns quickly back away into the current of people. I swear I almost heard her mutter one extra sentence. 'You'll find out everything soon enough.'

_- Isaac -_

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Vivian's voice was spacey as she locked unto my arm. She was just in time since I was about to step into the classroom.

"Yeah, what's going on?" She looked around before dragging me into an empty classroom.

"I'm leaving today." The three words rocked my brain as I continue to shut the door. I turned to see her standing emotionless and staring at me.

"Vivian, why are you-"

"I need to get out of here. I'm suffocating. I need to help my Dad hunt but I'm selfishly staying here and playing around with the dead." Her words were sharp and pointed as she threw them into me.

"The dead?"

"The whole pack is dead, Isaac. There is no way to get around the hunters. You know what happened to the Hales and I know what I do to them. This has been fun, but do you seriously think this would've worked?" They dug deeper and all I could do was stand there and take it.

"You don't love me then?" I lean back against the desk and brace myself. She starts laugh a bit before forming a sentence.

"Love? Sweetie, I'm a hunter and you're the hunted. And you feel perfectly into my trap. I know where you lair is and now my part is done. I'm going to be leaving town to-"

My blood was boiling when I threw her to the ground. Her face was filled with horror as I pressed down on her throat. Every part of my body hurt as she struggled underneath me and clawed at my hands.

I've ruined everything. The pack will have to leave or separate. The hunters could be heading for Derek right now. All because I was stupid enough to let a stupid girl have control over me.

I look at her face for one last time; her eyes frantic and her lips tracing in audible words.

"What Vivian? Last words?" I mimicked her harsh voice and try to act like she was nothing. I loved her; the false her but I still felt like something was there. I release the pressure around her throat and pin down her arms. Her body shaking as she finds the words.

"I'm not going to hurt my Pack." She looks at me for one more second before squeezing her eyes shut. I wrap my hands around her neck lightly.

'I'm not going to hurt my Pack.'

I couldn't do it. I get off her quickly. I feel her eyes linger on me as I open the door.

"If you hurt one of them, I will find you and I'll kill you." She nodded in agreement as her hand held onto her throat.

"Don't come back." Then I left her in the silence of the classroom and headed for English.

_- Vivian - _

I managed to hold myself together in the hallway. The straggling students trying to get to class stare at me. I could feel the bruises around my throat start to form and I didn't care to smooth out my shambolic clothing and hair. They didn't matter.

As soon as I got in the car, I felt the tears begin to flow and my insides all mashed together. I did what I had to and hurting Isaac was one of them. I prepared for him hating me; I wasn't prepared for him almost strangling me to death.

Toby and Gerard were waiting at home to deal with my bite situation. I didn't know if I was going to die today or tomorrow or the next but I knew they were going to handle this situation one way or the other. If Isaac hates me, he won't bother looking for me or mourn when I die. He can focus on protecting our Pack. And I'll be a distant memory…

I wipe my tears away and start up the car and peel toward the house with haste. I want this over. I wanted everything over.

That's when a blue and red light began flashing behind me when I was half way home. I pull off the road and roll down the window. I compose myself the best I can and wipe my tears away.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" A man with lovely blue eyes and blond hair leaned down to talk into the window.

"I honestly have no idea, Officer." I told him and he looked me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a fatherly way that seemed odd to me.

"Yeah, I will be…", I look at his nametag. "Sheriff Stilinski… Are you related to Stiles?" He laughs and nods.

"Yes I do, he's my son. Are you a friend of his?" I nod my head yes and he smiles.

"Well, I'll let you off with a warning. You take care… Umm."

"Vivian." I smile politely.

"Well Vivian, be careful out there."

I shut my window as he walks away. Stiles' dad could possibly be the last person to see me alive. I wonder how they will say I died, probably suicide. I wonder what he'll think when he has to come look at the scene.

I shove the thoughts from my head as I continue toward the house. I hum the song from the labyrinth in my head to comfort me as I park the car in the driveway. Toby is already waiting at the door for me. I quickly get out of the car and push past him.

"Vivian, come into the kitchen!" Gerard's voice rang in my ears and I followed the voice. Toby pushed my back softly with his hands and I swung back to deck him in the face. I tried to walk forward but he latched my arm and pulled me back toward him.

"Vivian, I'm sorry I had to tell him but it's code and you know what you could turn into." His green eyes looked down on me with pity. I nod in understanding as I let him guide me into the kitchen.

"You know what the bite leads to Vivian." I barely been in the kitchen a second as his statement rang through the quiet room.

"Yes." I answer.

"Then why did you hide it?" His voice turned into a growl and didn't even dare glare at him.

"The myth is if you kill the Alpha that turned you, you go back to your human form. I did. I can still be human." I practically hissed through my teeth. Gerard walk toward me and gave an understanding nod.

"Whose side are you on?" He continued to question.

"She's on our side." Toby's voice surprised me. No one would stand up to an elder member.

"I want her to say it." Gerard snarled at him.

"I'm on the only side I know. The one I trust. The one my family is on." I told him truthfully. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Good girl, the issue is Vivian, we don't know what you are going to be turning into soon." As soon as he placed his hands on my shoulders, I hear Toby shout and a sharp pain in my neck. I fall back into the table to see Toby tackling Gerard to the floor.

"It's wolfs bane, run." Toby voice reached my ears and watch him wrestle with Gerard as I went into shock. I could be dying.

"Run Vivian!" Toby voice broke through and I rushed out the back door into the forest.

I staggered past trees until everything became a blur of green. The sky was blending with the earth and the sun was hurting my eyes. I kept my body running but I felt the wolfs bane flowing through it and shutting everything down. A brown and black blob came into sight and I ran toward it. I felt its rough sides until I found an opening in it and plowed through and collapsed on a damp musty floor. I curled up as I continued to seize and shake.

The world goes black.

Then the light comes back.

I squint my eyes and try to push up of the hard wood floor. The sun was brighter than when I left it; streams of light warm the room that was already cozy. I spring up run around the room anxiously. The room was bigger than I thought and the walls were a pristine white with photos on the walls and a floral couch that I was tempted to jump on.

But I needed to hide.

I ran around the corner into a big kitchen with a table for eight people and big cabinets. The refrigerator is covered in childish art of dogs and people. Pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling over an island and the smell of coffee filled my nose.

'Ready or not! Here I come!' I hear a girl yell from an upper level of the house. Without thinking, my body plunges into one of the cabinets and I shut the door.

'You always steal my spots.' A boy growled on the other side of me.

'No I don't!' A childish voice flows out of my mouth and I'm not in control of it.

'Shut up or Laura is going to find us.' The voice told me.

'Mom told you not to say that to me.' I scolded again.

'Kaylee, be quiet.' His hand covered my mouth as I heard cautious footsteps in the kitchen. The footsteps got closer and closer then silence.

'Derek, I think she's-' Then light flooded the cupboard as I was pulled out violently by my feet. I scream as I am flung on the floor and Derek close by. His hair was a floppy mess and had a goofy smile of his face.

'You guys stink at this game.' Laura grumbled as she paced around the kitchen.

'Laura, you hurt my head!' My little hand touches the back of my head where liquid started to flow.

'Laura, you are in so much trouble!' Derek hovered over me in a protective stance.

'No I'm not!' Laura argued.

'Are too! Wait till Mom finds out. MOM! LAURA HURT KAYLEE AGAIN!" I heard the feet stir on the top of the ceiling and I watch Laura flee quickly.

'This is all your guys' fault.' I pouted as Derek checked my head for me.

'This is your fault for not being a wolf yet.' He mocked me and I continued to pout as two pairs of footsteps rushed into the room.

'It should be an easy fix, Tania. It sounds like it's only a couple stitches.' Deaton walked in with a beautiful, tall woman close in tow.

'Kaylee, you need to be more careful.' The mom picked me up and placed me on the table. I felt Deaton checking my head as I complained.

'Laura did it!' I grumbled as Derek crawled up on the table to be next to me.

'And Derek, you are supposed to be protecting her, that's your job. You know how rough Laura is with you and Kaylee doesn't get to heal fast.' She lectured. Derek opened his mouth to retort but the woman's eyes flashed red in warning and he scowls into submission.

'I'm going to someday though and I'll be tougher than Laura.' I said excitedly. That was until Deaton pulled a needle for stitching out of his case.

'Mommy, I don't want to get stitches.' I tried to hop off the table but she held me in my place.

'Don't worry Kaylee, it's going to be fine.' I felt Deaton wipe out the wound and I brace myself as the woman holds me tight and begins to hum the song. I look over to Derek and look at his watch grey eyes as the needle touches the skin.

I clutch my eyes in fear.

And then I open them to find myself staring at the ceiling of a decaying, dark building of what used to be a house. The boards shifting as I feel my body moving but not. The hum song continued though, guiding me back. I hazily look around to meet a pair of grey eyes.

"Derek?" I mumble out.

"Yeah?" His words were softer now, less harsh than usual. I watch his face rugged face as he carried me out of the house and under the starry night. His eyes looked misty under the moonlight, like he'd been crying.

"I'm Kaylee. Do you think I'm Kaylee?" He was silent. I watched the house, our house, go out of view.

"I know you are." He promised. I huddled into him as I continued to shake and the drug flows through my system. His arms wrap around me tighter as I felt myself slowly slipping into the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: Thanks to all the new _**_**followers and for all the lovely reviews! Your reviews really keep me motivated to write. I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise I'll try to get Chapter 15 out as soon as possible. Happy Reading! :)**_

* * *

_- Isaac -_

I heard Derek come through the entrance in a hurry.

"Call Deaton, now." His order echoed through the building and I quickly opened my phone to hit the speed dial. I rush out of the subway car I had been sleeping in to find Derek holding a limp Vivian in his arms.

"What the matter with her?" I quickly ask as her I heard her heart beat irregular and inhaled her toxic scent.

"You didn't sense what was wrong with her?" He growled, annoyed. I didn't want to tell him I've been ignoring her despair the past few hours. I was trying to at least.

"I don't-"

'Isaac? Isaac, what's wrong?' Deaton's voice was soothing yet demanding at the same time.

"Vivian, she has a ton of wolfs bane in her system. Please come quickly." I say urgently.

'I'll be there soon.' The call immediately ended. I watch Derek place her down on his make shift bed as she shook and contorted. The events from this afternoon washed away from my head.

"Is she going to die?" I shakily choke out.

"Maybe. It depends how much the dosage was given, how long it's been in her system, if the bite was effective or not…" I watched Derek pushed the hair out of her face and hold on to her.

"Isaac, I need you to hold her steady as she seizes. She is going to hurt herself. I need to call Scott and have him get a hold of Allison. Maybe get a hold of Erica to since she's had experience with this." He looked like he was about to cry with already puffy eyes as he walks into a subway car.

I quickly wrap myself around her to keep her still and press up against her back for warmth. I hum the song that she always did.

If she died, it would be my fault.

- _Derek -_

"Peter?" I could hear my voice shaking as the line clicks on.

'Yeah, what do you want?' His voice was his usual annoyed tone.

"Vivian… Vivian is Kaylee." I rub the tears I've been holding back from Isaac.

'She knows! Is she there?' I'm silent for a while as I try to gather myself. Out of nowhere, Stiles appears at the door with his eyes wide with horror.

"She got inject with a high amount of wolfs bane. I think she's dying. Please come. I can't do this again. I can't-" The line went dead and I throw it down the rusted aisle.

"Derek?" I hear Stiles cautiously speak as I cover my head in my hands.

I'm coming off as a weak leader right now. I can't stop my tears or even say any other words. All I can do is try to hide myself and wait for Stiles to leave. I hate myself.

But I can't stand the thought of burying her. I've buried Laura. I've buried my Mother. I've buried my Father. I've buried almost my entire family. I can't bury her too.

"Derek, she's going to be fine. She'll be fine. You can cry though. It's good to cry sometimes." I feel him slide down beside me and awkwardly rub my back with caution.

I know he feels as uncomfortable as me right now so I don't fight his presence. I let him comfort me as I continue to cry for Vivian, for Kaylee. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

- _Allison - _

Scott and I both darted into the hideout as Deaton was checking Vivian's vital signs with Isaac restraining her and Derek hovering close by. I run over to Vivian but Stiles grabs me before I reach her.

"What happened to her, Allison?" Stiles voice was precise and accusing. I look at him baffled.

"I found out when you wrote me Stiles. She was supposedly with her Dad tonight."

"She was inject with a strong form of wolfs bane. One of the Argents did it." He said, still playing guard.

"Why would they inject her with wolfs bane?" I asked defensively.

"She was given the bite by someone." I glare at Derek and get ready to shout.

"And it wasn't Derek." He spewed out quickly.

"It wasn't me Stiles, so let me through to see her. She's my family." I looked in him in the eye and he relaxed a bit.

"Vivian is Kaylee, we found out tonight." He shuffled back and forth awkwardly. I look over at Derek who has his sister now under his watchful eye.

"She's still my family too."

I walk past him and over to Vivian. Her lips were purplish and her face pale. The wolfs bane's effect left her distorted.

I don't blame Isaac for holding her from behind and shutting his eyes. I didn't want to look at her either. I should've known something was happening. I should've questioned her more this afternoon. I shouldn't have let her walked away. I bite my lip as I shift my stance between my feet. I take my eyes off my cousin to see Stiles and Scott in active conversation.

Everything was blurring and I felt sick. I needed something to hold to make the world to stop spinning. I latch onto Derek's hand and squeeze it. I feel him squeeze lightly back.

"The good news is she isn't going to be a werewolf. She would've been dead within minutes of this type of dosage. She is going to be fine when I give her this injection. She should be back to normal with in the next couple hours. She is going to be weak and feeble though. You need to watch her." Deaton told us as he pulled out a syringe and carefully injected the medicine.

All we had to do was wait for her to wake up.

- _Erica -_

"I didn't bring him." I yelled to the shadow leaning against the tree. I watch him shift upright and begin coming toward me. My claws out and ready to go.

"Good. That's good." He spoke in a regular tone but my ears could pick it up.

"How so?" I snarl.

"It's good. I'm done with this. I'm leaving. I'm glad you didn't kill your Alpha." He explained as his figure got closer. His heartbeat was steady, no a single blip. He still was a threat and secretly terrified me. If he was as good as Vivian said, he probably had a trick around it.

"Then get the fuck away from me." My voice shook as I delivered the sentence and turned to run.

"Wait!" Toby's voice broke as my ears rung. I owed him nothing.

"Please, wait." He begged. I stopped and quickly turned toward him with a defensive stance. Something in his eyes was pathetic and familiar, I've seen that look before of a familiar face and I couldn't place the name.

"What do you want Toby?" I asked harshly as he came into view.

He was tortured. His eye was black and his lip was busted. I could smell the metallic blood still in his mouth and over his body. I didn't notice his limp as he got closer to me.

"What happened to you?" I keep my distance and he stops moving.

"I attacked Gerard after he injected Vivian with a large amount of wolfs bane. Did she get to safety?" His breathing was ragged as he asked. I was in shock. I quickly check my phone and find missed calls from Derek and a text about helping a seizing Vivian.

"Yeah, she made it somewhere and is getting help from a doctor now." I lied, but gave him a false sense of hope and the wrong direction in case he was still plotting against us.

"Good. Good. Can you tell her to write me saying she's alright after?" He seemed so weak and human now, not like the person that would murder you slowly. I still was careful though.

"Can't you find that out yourself when she get's home?"

"Since I tried to harm basically the president of all the hunters, I'm being shipped off to my grand-parents in a lovely small town in the middle of nowhere. I leave in an hour and I'm sure she won't be back by then."

"I'll tell her." I promise him and he sadly nods his head.

"Thanks." He turns to leave but I was left baffled.

"What changed your mind? About us." He looked back and laughed.

"Vivian, it was so obvious she is in love with that Isaac guy. I decided if somehow Vivian saw good in your pack, then there was no reason to attack. And I love her, in my own sick twisted way, I love her and I realize I just need to fix some things. I just need to leave all of this behind and start new. If she can find some happiness, why can't I do the same?" He said bitterly, it looked like he wanted to bite off his tongue as soon as the sentences spewed out. I shift around awkwardly.

"You promise you won't hurt me." I ask.

"I swear." He promised hesitantly.

I stay still for a second since I knew Derek would kill me for doing this. I launch my body in motion and grab his wrists. He starts to move away and protest but I hold on tight as I soak up his pain. There was so much more than I expected. I felt the pain flow through my veins, a mixture of fresh wounds. That was until I was hit with a wave of old, festering pain that was now purple and blue. I step away and begin to gasp and cough. Toby's eyes were grateful and confused.

"What did you just do?" He panicked.

"I took some of you pain away. Some of it was older than others but those masses were bigger. What were those?" I demanded and I watched his eyes widen in panic. The same Isaac's did when his father was brought up.

"They're nothing." He muttered and started to leave.

"Just because you get beat doesn't mean you get to beat others." I said sharply and the words made him cringe.

"I'm working on it." He muttered. We stood in silence for a few more seconds until he decided to turn a leave. I refused to leave myself open for a last second attack.

"Goodbye Erica, tell Vivian to message me." He said before he turned to leave.

"Bye Toby." I begin to run as fast as I could but I manage to catch him say three more words.

"And thank you." The sentence made me stop and look back as he continued to walk into the brush and trees. I begin running toward the hideout as I let thoughts flow through my mind.

About how much I hated him. How he could just leave and have a fresh start. How he could kill then go into hiding like a coward. How he gets the opportunity to be normal when I never had the chance.

_- Isaac -_

Everyone was here except Jackson and Lydia, but I still don't really count them as pack. Peter walked in and Derek immediately started to fight with him. I'm figuring it was pent up aggression about the whole situation. Scott was passed out in a corner, Allison had to leave and go home so the family wouldn't get suspicious. Erica and Stiles were in a corner, talking about something in hushed whispers. Boyd was drawing in a sketchbook closer to me, here for moral support.

And I was holding Vivian as close as I could, hoping she wouldn't slip away.

She had stopped seizing and now was limp in my arms. I knew Deaton said she'd be fine. That she would wake-up soon. That everything would be okay. But I was afraid it wouldn't happen.

"She is going to be alright, man." I look over to Boyd, he was still sketching and didn't even bother to look up. Boyd always just knew.

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that she won't." We were silent as her ragged breathes filled the space between us.

"She will, just be patient." He promised. I nod and continue to look at her. Her make-up had run down her face in black liquid lines and her eyes were smudged black. Her mouth was completely dry and cracking, probably dehydrated.

"Can you get me water and a rag?" I ask him. He drops the sketchbook walks to get it and in a matter of seconds returns.

"Thanks." I tell him and he looks at my funny as I take it from him. I unscrew the bottle and pour a bit on the rag to blot her lips. Without really thinking, I begin to wipe off the make-up with the best of my ability.

"She is going to kill you. You don't fuck with a girl's make-up. It's like their mask." Boyd said with a laugh.

"I would kill you if it was me." Erica perked into the conversation quickly. Stiles rolled his eyes as her back was turned before they went back to their conversation.

"She isn't conceited like you." I laugh and she sticks up her middle finger without stopping their conversation.

"I just want her to look normal when she wakes up." I mutter to myself. She was still beautiful to me, even with the messed up make-up, but I feel like she wouldn't want to wake up this way. I dry her face with the other side of the rag when it finally happened.

Her eyes flickered open.

"You're up." I breathe out as her eyes look around the ceiling.

"Isaac?" She drowsily says and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I kiss her forehead and run my finger down her hair.

"Why are you doing that?" Her head rolls to the side in confusion. I pull back my hand and freeze.

"You are supposed to want me die. I wanted you to hate me." She mumbles as she twists herself in an awkward position.

"I can't hate you, I love you too much." Her head lifts in surprise.

"You love me?" Her words are slurred. Whatever Deaton gave her must have been great stuff. Boyd, Erica, and Stiles were staring at this awkward exchange and I blush.

"Yeah, I do."

Suddenly she latches on to me and meshes her lips to mine. Her hand wanders under my pants. My eyes widen in horror as I can hear Erica cackling in the background and Boyd trying to keep his laughter to a minimum. Scott was even up now and I could him giggling along with them.

I quickly remove her hand but she pins me to the ground instead. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp but she was surprisingly strong and I didn't want to hurt her by shoving her off. I managed to move my head to the side to breathe for a second and look at Boyd.

"Boyd, get her off me now." I demanded, he laughed as he walked over and pulled her off.

"Hi Boyd!" She smiled as he set her down on the ground next to me and I quickly scurried up.

"I'm uhh… Going to get her some water." I quickly spit out before running to get some.

"But there is water right here!" Boyd called out with a chuckle, still laughing about the situation. I had an issue on my hands that would be more embarrassing than Vivian's outburst. I go to car that had our food supplies and sit for a second.

"Isaac, Erica sent me-" Stiles looked at me and choked back a laugh.

"You got a boner from that?" He whispered and began to laugh again.

"Shut the fuck up, Stiles." I growl.

"I expected a virgin to be that easy of an upper." I roll my eyes as I go to find a water bottle.

"Oh, so you are a virgin too? High-five for Club Chaste!" He holds up his hand for a high-five and I glare at him until he slowly lowers it.

"Or not?" He said as he took a step back and is silent for once.

"Well, the good thing is that she is up and running so that's good." I tell him as I finally find the container and grab a bottle.

"Are we talking about your dick or Vivian?" Stiles asked and I chuck the water bottle at him. He ducks just in time with a horrified face.

"I'm guessing Vivian." He says.

"Stiles, just go." I growl as I reach for another bottle.

"But Erica-" I throw another bottle at him and he dodges it yet again.

"I'm gone." He says quickly and rushes out of the car.

I slowly pick-up a new water bottle and go to gather the ones I've thrown to put back. When I head back, Erica is anxiously awaiting my arrival.

"So, why isn't Woody happy to see me?" She jokes. I turn my gaze towards Stiles and he begins to panic.

"I didn't tell her anything." He promised.

"We could hear him scream 'boner' from out here though." Boyd laughed and I begin to blush redder than last time.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Derek asked, he was trailed back inside by Peter.

"I- Uhh-" I panic internally. Now that Vivian was Derek's sister, this changed everything. Including her behavior towards me and the fact I was sexually after her.

"Vivian woke up but she passed out again." Boyd told him, I look over to her and she was passed out on her side.

"She was pretty spacey but she'll be fine." I finished Boyd's sentence before anyone could say anything stupid about the recent events. The Alpha gave me a weird look before relief washed over his face.

"We'll just wait for her to wake back up then. Isaac, you'll stay here to watch her but the rest of you should go home. You have school tomorrow." He directed. Without questioning anything, everyone started to pack up and head out. I go over to lay down next to Vivian with more distance between us.

"Do you think that's a smart i-" Boyd elbowed Scott in the stomach before he finished his stupid thought towards me. They all rushed out cackling before Derek could question him and turned his glare toward me.

"I am begging you. Please don't ask." I beg him as I lie down and exhale.

"Derek, I want to be here when she wakes up." I hear Peter tell him.

"No, she is waking up and going home so the Argents don't question what happened. You'll see her tomorrow." Derek argued with an annoyed in his voice. This must have been the hundredth time he's asked.

"Derek, why are you delaying this? This is a family reunion. We finally have a fam-"

"You killed your other niece and Kaylee isn't going anywhere unless you plan on killing her too. I tired of arguing this, get the hell out now." Derek finally hit his breaking point.

"Did we really have to go there, Derek? Let me just sta-"

"Out. Now." Derek growled viciously. I hear Peter stomp out of the area and knock over something. Derek's footsteps pad toward me and I lean up to talk.

"Tell me when she wakes up again, I'm going to sleep in the car tonight." He grabs a blanket and hesitates over Vivian. He quickly leans down and kisses her forehead before leaving for the car.

As soon as he was out of sight, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. I felt defensive. I knew it was silly and stupid but Derek kissing her was like him marking his territory. He was her brother, yes, but I was afraid that like Peter he'd try to claim her as his property and I wouldn't be allowed to touch her.

These new worries fill my head as I begin to dose off to sleep.

_- Vivian -_

I woke up to Isaac was lying beside me, a good distance away. His body facing away toward me and he was shivering without a blanket. The one wrapped around me was probably his. He probably gave it to me so I wouldn't freeze to death along with the poisoning. But then I remembered Derek, my first family, Deaton…

Derek must have put the blanket on me and Isaac probably just slept in the cold. There was no reason Isaac would do that for me.

I sit up and feel my brain rolling in my head and nausea setting in. I nudge his softly for him to wake up and I heard him mumbling.

"Isaac?" I ask, his ears perk and he rolled on to his back.

"You're up." He softly smiled, his eyes were sleepy gazing at me. I couldn't help but smile back, he was the best thing I could wake up next too after all this.

"Yeah, I am. And you're here." He chuckled while I just smirk awkwardly and stared at the ground.

"Yes, yes I am." He reached up to touch my hair and I flinched back in shock. I watch his eyes fill with worry.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I know what you did." He explained and I can't even look at him.

"It's not you, it's because I don't know what exactly happened when I was out. Are we okay?" He looked at me in the eyes awhile and wait a couple seconds.

"You don't remember anything…"

"I only remember Derek saving me and a snippet of my past. Everything else is blank." He started to laugh and I just became more confused.

"You don't remember anything else?" I hold out my hands and give him a 'no stupid' look.

"We are fine." He smiled like he had a secret.

"Fine?" I questioned.

"More like, I know you were lying today. And everyone else does too…" He laughed and I was horrified.

"What the hell did I do?" I panicked.

"You tackled me to the ground and started to make-out with me, more passionately than anyone would've like to have seen." He laughed and I shut my eyes and imagined the scene.

"Who all saw?" I groaned.

"The usual, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, and Scott." I felt myself going red and embarrassed. I felt him grab and pull me down beside him. I didn't even fight since it's where I wanted to be.

"Is that all that happened?" I watched Isaac shudder and hide something quickly deep into the back of his head.

"Pretty much." He answered and his legs wrapped around mine.

"I wasn't doing so hot, was I?" He quickly shook his head 'no' as I lace my fingers in between his.

"It was terrifying." His eyes were distant and in a place that seemed hellish.

I wish I could say I regretted lying to him, but if things went as planned and I actually did die he probably wouldn't feel this way. It would've been easier for him, less painful. I would rather have him hate me the rest of his life then have another ghost covering his beautiful blue eyes. I loved him too much for that to happen.

"Well, I believe I'll be fine now. And I guess that means I won't be shifting this full moon so that's a plus. I can just focus on protecting our Pack and you." His eye come back to me and gives me a soft smile with a chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"You said 'our pack', I like that." His smile grows and mine does too.

"It doesn't make me any less of a hunter." I warned him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm staying on both sides. I'm more helpful that way plus there are still creatures out there that do hurt people and cause extreme harm." I can see his smile fade and I started to get put off.

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's a good idea. I'm- I'm just worried about your safety." I have him a weird look and scoffed.

"I think I've been taking pretty good care of myself for my profession, Isaac."

"You have scars, you have gotten the bite, and after tonight… I think it justifiable." I pulled away from his warm skin and sat up in a huff.

"Just because I don't get to heal like you does not mean I'm not fine. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Sure, I have scars. Sure, I got bitten. Sure, tonight was a pretty bad time. But I'm still here."

"The only reason your alive tonight is because Derek helped you. You would have died otherwise." He argued.

"But I didn't. And if I did, I would've been okay with it. All Gerard did was follow the code, and I can understand that. It's completely different than being a pack. Once you know there is a possibility that someone will turn they are no longer human, you have to kill them."

"If you like the code so much, then why are you with me?" Isaac's question shot into my chest like an arrow and left me in silence. The words were in my head but I was afraid to spit them out.

"It's- I- I love you. I just knew from the moment I met you that you were different. I couldn't stop it."

The three letter word was hard to press through my lips and as soon as the words had spewed out I pressed them together in a hard line. I loved him. I loved him, even though he was everything I was against at first. I felt him sit up next to me and grab my hand.

"I love you, too." His words came out and I looked at him. He was nervous and was biting his bottom lip as the silence grew too long.

"Have you ever said that to anyone before?" I asked him.

"No, I never had anyone to really say it too." He laughed.

"Really? Why not? A good-looking guy like you should have ladies flocking to you." I joke as I get closer to him. We both settle back on the ground and bury my head into the crook of his neck. He was silent for a while and I quietly prepared myself for the worst.

"My Dad- My Dad went crazy after my Mom left and Camden passed away. I was still pretty young so when he'd get angry or I messed up he'd- He had methods of 'disciplining' me. He's throw stuff, beat me, lock me in the icebox for long periods of time… The longest I think I was in there was entire weekend since I-"

And Isaac's story continued and I was rigged as I cuddled into his body. I should've been looking into his eyes to make sure he knew I was listening but his body was allowing me to help him through it. When he was still, I was still. When his body would tense, I'd softly rub his hand. When I'd feel him quiver, I'd wrap myself around him tighter as if to hold him together.

"I couldn't take any girl home to that, or even subject them to that. And none of them were interested in me anyway, so why bother?" He finished and I kissed his cheek and felt stray tears on my lips. I prop myself so I can look at his eyes.

"You deserve so much better than that. You're too good of a person." My hand runs through his curl and ends up tracing down his jaw.

"I deserve nothing, but I got you." He laughed and I rested my hand on his chest. His heart was calm and steady, it made me smile.

"I'm pretty much nothing." I chuckled darkly as his hand rubbed my arm.

"No, you're not." He shook his head and his hand trailed back behind my neck as pulled me toward him.

Our lips meshed hastily against the other as I slowly straddled myself on him. I let my hands explore his chest and neckline as his were in my back jean pockets, pulling me closer to him. I slowly let my mouth travel down his neckline, where I begin leave a mark. Before I know it, he quickly pins me to the floor and begins to the do the same to me, his body rubbing against be in the most primal of ways. He keeps grinding against me and I know what he wants and I know that I want to do it. I almost ask if he has a condom when a voice comes out of nowhere.

"I thought I told you to get me when she woke-up."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is sort than the other's but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. I probably won't be writing for about a month. Finals are coming and I've got to focus on that for a bit. I'll be writing as soon as I can though. I'm hoping to have the whole thing wrapped up by the beginning of the new season! Thanks you guys for the constant reading and lovely reviews!_**

* * *

_- Vivian – _

Derek's voice rings in my ears and Isaac is immediately flips off of me in shock and embarrassment. I feel my face completely red and as Derek stared daggers into both of us. Hopefully Derek wasn't going to be that protective older brother, but from the looks of it he was. He shut his eyes for a while but finally spoke again.

"I'm going to erase all that from my memory and I'm going to act like you were both talking."

He said slowly with his eyes still closed. We both scurry into a seated position. Isaac looked completely terrified so I placed my hand close to his and brushed it with my fingertips. Derek's eyes opened and I gave him a pleasant smile.

"I'm up!" I told him and he rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile.

"That's great news." He replied and there was a few seconds of silence that followed.

"We should talk, about everything." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Alone." He looked to Isaac with made him even more uncomfortable. Derek tone made me livid. This was Isaac's home, the only thing he had close to one and if Derek is going to be an asshole about all this...

"We'll go on a walk. I'll be back soon." I kiss Isaac's cheek and I felt Derek glaring. He headed toward the exit and I followed close in tow. Isaac looked kind of rattled by the events.

'I'll talk with him.' I mouth and give him a reassuring smile. And as soon as we reach the woods, I start spouting off.

"Alright, let's get one thing clear off the bat. You can't treat him like that." I say harshly and Derek looked at me in confusion.

"Treat him like what?"

"Like- Like that!" I wave back to the hideout. "Derek, you can't treat him like he's a fiend just because he's with me. You are the only one he can count on, you're the only home he has." I felt like I was begging when I looked up to Derek. His mouth was a tight line and refused to make eye contact.

"Sorry that I don't like walking in on him all over my little sister. This is the first time I've ever been like that to him. If I didn't trust Isaac, I wouldn't have left him with you in the first place. I trust Isaac the most out of the entire pack so don't act like I don't care about him." He argued with me and I huffed.

"Fine, just please. Don't treat him any differently. He was kind of put off in there, he really cares about you." I tell him and fiddle with my hands. He just nodded in understanding and we were left in silence. I start to run my hand through my hair out of habit but quickly jerk it down when I notice him doing the same.

"This wasn't what I was expecting to talk about." He grumbled as his hand fell to his side.

"What did you want to talk about then?" I ask and sit under a tree and he followed.

"Do you remember the fire at all?" I nod my head no and he looked relieved.

"Good. Then what was the memory you had triggered then?"

"I just remembered playing hide and seek with Laura and you. I got hurt so Deaton was there to stitch me up and I saw mom." The sentence was odd coming out of my mouth and Derek just nodded in remembrance.

"Laura was always played rough. And it always fell back on me when you got hurt." He laughed but I could feel it turn bitter at the end. I remember back to the day we went to Deaton's and he saw my body, my arms. He was supposed to protect me, and I was had been marred repeatedly.

"You did the best you could." I reassured him and gave him a smile. He didn't give one in return.

"You used to smile a lot." I blurt out the sentence before thinking.

"You used to want to be a werewolf." He said and a smirk replaced his frown.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't want to be invincible." I chuckle and we both go silent again.

"What was it like? Our whole family and pack?" He settled into the back of the tree in preparation.

"Our family was huge, bigger than some other packs but smaller than the more prominent ones. Since Mom was the Alpha, the house always had people over to visit or other friendly packs we knew that roamed into town. I remember there would be weekly Saturday morning pack meetings where our Grandma would cook this big breakfast but she passed away before the fire. Mom constantly tried to cook but she burned everything so she ended up leaving that to Dad. I just remember everyone packed into the house on those mornings and filling the whole bottom level of the house, arguing and talking. Everything was …"

Derek couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't know how too. Everything was perfect. I was numb; this was what I wanted. I wanted a family, and living with Uncle Chris and Aunt Vicky has been the closest I thought I had to it. I don't know what is worse, the fact that I can't remember all of this or the fact that I'll never have it again.

"It sounds nice." I tell him.

"You have no idea how much I miss everything. Everyday I think about everyone and I can't believe they're all gone." Derek's jaw was clenched; I knew this had to be worse for him.

"Is that why you started this pack? To start a new family?" He shook his head no.

"After Laura died, I couldn't survive alone as a omega. I gave four people the bite, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. I gave them all the option if this is what they wanted and they took it. Scott joined after I begged him to. Everyone has just no recently gotten together and maybe we'll form into one pack, but for now I know there is Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Peter for sure. It doesn't feel like how our family worked."

"You could try." I suggested and he chuckled.

"No, seriously. You need to get out of this place and actually find a real place to live. You need to be nicer, maybe smile a bit more. It's not going to be the same but it could be better than this." He shook his head.

"Kaylee, you don't understand what I've lost. When you remember, you'll understand. For now though, I'm happy that you are back."

I thought about it for second. Was I happy about this too? That the life I remember was a lie? How a girl from lycan decent somehow found her way in the home of a hunter? Overall, all I could think was yes. I had questions that could not be answered but I was happy. The idea of being able to have a home base, a sibling that cared about me, and the possibility to be something other than a killer.

"I'm happy I'm back too."

_- Isaac - _

I was reading when Vivian and Derek came back, actively chatting. It's been close to two hours since they left. I watch them banter a bit. As they get closer, I watch their faces instead of listening to the conversation. Vivian seemed more lively than usual but the real difference was Derek.

Derek was smiling. This had to be the first time I ever seen him truly smile. He playfully nudged her and she'd do the same back. He'd seemed actually seemed like an approachable person instead... Well, Derek.

"Go to bed, kid." He told her. She opened her mouth to complain but shut it and sat beside me. He looked between the two of us for a second and shook his head.

"Night Isaac." He said pleasantly as he went to the car to sleep again.

"You aren't going back?" I asked her as she snuggled into my bed.

"Nope, it would look weird if I went back this healthy looking at this hour. I'm sleeping naturally and then going back to my house. Is that a problem?" She asked me jokingly, I join her and wrap the blanket around us.

"No problem at all." I smiled and she shut her eyes.

"One question though, is Derek okay with…? You know." I whisper and she smiled.

"He is. That wasn't the best way to find us though." She whispers back and I chuckle awkwardly.

"Yeah, that was… Really awkward." There was a long silence before she started giggling.

"What?" I ask her as she settles down.

"I'm just imagining what he would've done if the clothes were off." She said and I laugh.

"I would've been dead." I bluntly stated and she continues to laugh until we are both silent once more.

"He trusts you with me Isaac, and he loves you in his weird Derek-y way." She confesses as her fingers trace up on my hand.

"I know, he just doesn't show." I reply.

"He has had things he loved taken away from him too much. I think if he shows that he cares then something bad will happen." She admits and I nod.

"He still says you have to wake-up for school tomorrow though." I groan and she snickers while she cuddles up close to my chest and her legs tangle with mine.

"We can't be missing at the same time. That would be too obvious."

"That makes sense, but you are going to have to shut your trap then because I have less than three hours left to sleep before Boyd picks me up." I joke.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbles playfully. In the silence, my thoughts take over and curiosity.

"What were you about to say to Derek back there?"

"Hmm?" She nudged into me softly and found a more comfortable position.

"You opened your mouth then shut it quickly. What were you going to say?" There was an awkward silence and I heard her sigh.

"I was going to say, 'What are you, my Dad?' I didn't think he'd appreciate that coming out of my mouth."

"Well, he is kind of your guardian now. Unless you would want Peter too but I'd highly suggest not taking that route."

"What's the matter with Peter?" I heard her protest hazily.

"Peter was a psychotic Alpha until Derek put him in his place."

"I heard but he's better now, right?" I hesitated before answering.

"He probably is since he's healed and can be a normal werewolf now. But he caused a lot of trouble in Beacon Hills before I was even turned. He's still kind of off though but I think that's because of the fire."

"The fire must have changed him a lot. When bad things happen to you, you sometimes act out." She defended him. I didn't want to fight with her about how wrong she was about that statement.

"I guess, but I have to go to bed. Night Vivian." I kiss her forehead and shut my eyes.

As soon as everything went black, I felt a nudge at my feet.

"Get up." The gruff voice directed as my eyes adjusted.

"What time is it?" I groan.

"Time for you to get to school." I moan as I try to get up but Vivian is sprawled all over me.

"Can I have ten more minutes?" I beg him.

"No, now get up before I drag your ass to Boyd's car."

He watched me as I untangled myself from Vivian's grasp. I throw on my hoodie and backpack quickly and head out to leave when I feel a hand grasp my shoulder.

"We need to talk before you leave." I spun around and wish this wasn't about last night.

"About what?" I ask innocently and I watched him roll his eyes.

"Last night." Derek said. Shit.

"Which part of last night?" I sputter out awkwardly as I run my hand through my hair.

"All of it." I shut my eyes as my brain tries to prepare for conversation on the three hours of sleep I had.

"Derek, I've got to go to school. Boyd is waiting. Can we do this later?" I made excuses and he shook his head no.

"I woke you up with time to spare so we could do this without interruption." Less than two hours of sleep then. I throw my backpack to the side and stand awkwardly waiting for the uncomfortable conversation to begin.

"I wanted to let you know that she is not your mate." The sentence shot through me and confusion spread through my sleep deprived brain.

"What?"

"If you didn't feel her distress last night then you two aren't mates. The heightened emotions between you two might have given you two the connection that one time but since you didn't sense her after that… I just don't want you doing 'stupid' things and getting involved when your mate comes waltzing in and you leave her broken." His words were harsh hearing and I shook my head.

"But I did feel her last night. I knew what was going on." I confess. Derek gave me a bewildered look.

"Why did you ignore it then?" He said harshly.

"Earlier in the day, she said she was leaving and that she was going to tell Gerard everything. I almost killed her cause of it and I was just trying to get her out of my head but I couldn't. And when you brought her back…" Derek looked over at Vivian and back to me.

"Again, if you almost killed her then-" I could feel my blood boiling and my eyes start to flicker golden.

"Why are you so against this, Derek? I was worried about Peter but not you."

"I'm not against you, Isaac. I'm just-"

"Just what? Just you found out she was your sister doesn't mean you get to dictate her life now. And by was, I mean was. She has one memory back but she doesn't remember everything like you do." I saw pain clearly register on his face but it was quickly replaced with anger. I quickly backpedal my statements and step away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm with her Derek, but I'm tethered to her and there is no way to break it. I tried so hard to last night and I couldn't do it. I can't stop this." I told him but his face slightly soften but his grimace didn't change.

"I know she doesn't remember everything but someday she might. And I'm not angry, I just don't want her hurt again." He confessed. I look over to her were she is peacefully sleeping through this.

"I know she's been through a lot but I'm not going to hurt her. It's impossible for me to hurt her, I just can't do it." Silence blanketed us for a couple minutes as everything registered in my head.

"I don't hate you." He stated simply but his eyes were distant.

"I was hoping that you didn't." I tell him, and he laughs.

"I just wish I knew she was out there sooner. I thought she was dead for so long but when I saw her in the woods that night, I just knew it. I knew it was her but…"

"It was impossible to have known for sure." I reassured him but he shook his head.

"I was supposed to protect her. That was my one job I was given in my old pack, protect Kaylee. Now… You've had to have seen her scars plus I can tell she's had other issues."

"She has. I think she is doing slightly better. You can't forget that sort of thing easily." I look at my shoes and scuff them against the ground.

"She stopped the panic attacks for you." Derek's information rattled through my brain and I didn't even think about it.

"She generally just makes me feel better. Kind of like a happy pill." Derek laughs and I smirk.

"She has that gift. When she was younger, if someone in the pack was sad she'd always do her best to make them smile. Peter was her main victim back then since he was always bitter about something. She'd somehow always find a way calm him down." He confessed.

"Does he still want to see her today?" I ask and he nodded.

"I wish he wouldn't though. She needs to go back to the Argents and handle her situation."

"Plus her Dad is in town today to visit her." I told him and he grunted.

"Do you think she'll stay here? After everything is said and done." I ask him.

"She should. This is where she belongs, not running around with hunters." I nod my head.

"Do you know how the Argents got a hold of her?"

"I have no idea." He told me but I could tell her was lying. I didn't press him about it since I heard Boyd's car pull up outside.

"Go, we can talk more tonight if we have to." Derek walked off to go tinker with something and I head toward the exit.

"Derek?" I called out.

"Yeah?" He answered back without the usual annoyed tone in his voice.

"Just to make sure, you are okay with this?" I ask him and look toward Vivian and back to him. His face was unreadable as he looked at her and back to me. He nodded yes. I hid my smile as I turn back around to leave for school.


	17. Chapter 17

_- Erica - _

"Here's the thing, Stiles. I didn't do it. What more do you want from me?" I saunter down the hallway gracefully as my mind buzzed.

"But you went, without telling anyone. You didn't tell me anything." He fought to keep up with my stride as he pushed through the hallway.

"I wish I could've but what was the point of having you worried. Look at you now, you are freaking out over something that didn't even happen. Will you just text Vivian and tell her to write Toby?" We reached my locker and Stiles stands near as I twist in the combination.

"Look, I know you think you are a badass. The school thinks you are a badass. And you think you're a badass. But Erica, you can't do thing like that by yourself. Not without back up. There is a reason we are a pack now. None of us can survive alone anymore." I soaked in his words, gathered my books, and slammed the locker.

"I'll tell you next time okay, but I needed to do this solo. Just because we are a pack doesn't mean I can't protect myself against one hunter." He tried to open his mouth in protest but I planted my lips there before anything but a low moan could pass through. When I pulled back he was dazed and I smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. I promise." I tell him before he forms another thought and turned to leave as the bell rang.

_- Vivian - _

"You're up." Derek said happily as I had final awoken from my sleep.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I mumble. My body is sore from the events last night since the drugs wore off and it was hard to keep both of my legs planted on the floor without whimpering.

"Ten am, do you still want to chat or do you want to start heading back?" He asked and I let the question mull in my groggy head.

"Do you have coffee?" He nodded. "Then I'll stay for a cup."

When Derek turned to go where he had the coffee located, I slowly lower my body into a seat at the makeshift table and let a painful gasp out. My legs were refusing to work and bend like normal but I could feel them slowly recovering.

"Still hurting, kiddo?" The voice made me jump in my seat as Peter appeared out of nowhere carrying a brown bag. I try to wobble up to give him a hug but leaned down to give me one so I didn't have to.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'll shake it off soon." I tell him and smile.

"Well, I brought all of us some food so we could talk for a bit." Peter until threw a bagel bag on the table; I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"That's great, I'm starving." I look through the selection and pick out a raisin bagel and he laughed.

"What?"

"Those were your favorite as a kid too, you and Derek would fight over the last one." He said as he picked one out for himself. I try to smile as I imagined the memory I didn't possess.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Derek asked gruffly as he put down a mug of coffee for me.

"Visiting with my niece, I thought it would be nice to have an official introduction." He smiled at me and I gave a smile back.

"Derek, it's fine. And he brought food." I argued for Peter's case as I waved a raisin bagel in the air for emphasize. Derek crumbled as expected and snatched the bagel out of my hand. I scoffed and he bit into it with a smirk as he took a seat.

"So, how has life been since you've been under the care of Argents?" Peter asked as he threw me a new raisin bagel.

"Average Argent lifestyle, hunting the supernatural and always on the go. It wasn't as terrible as you'd expect." I answer as I begin to chew and he takes a seat.

"You're lying." Derek muttered softly as he took another bite.

"No, I'm not." I turned to him with a growl before looking back to Peter. "I did a lot of cool things, mostly when my Dad and I went solo. I got to go to Europe, explore cool places, I had friends but they were mostly other hunters' kids, learn how to defend myself… It wasn't as bad, as you would think."

I threw the last line in Derek's direction because I knew what was on his mind. The scars. But even with those, I'm grateful for all the things I did get to experience.

"What do you mean by going solo?" Peter pried further.

"Mom left and took my little brother with her. I was left alone with my Dad for a couple of years until I came here. As you can tell, my Mom was a piece of shit but my Dad is a great guy." Peter was the one that snorted this time and I looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"I wouldn't call someone who stole a kid 'a great guy'."

"Well, he was there when I needed him with probably knowing my past. He lied to me of course, but he let me come here. He had to of known this would happen." I wave my hands around the table and Peter shrugged.

"Or maybe he doesn't know you were from any pack at all." He answered back and took another bite.

"Well, he's coming to town today so I'll find out soon enough." I argue back and mimic his bite. Peter smirked.

"You can't tell him about our connection." Derek's voice was swift and direct.

"I didn't plan to. I was just planning on-"

"How would you even know you were adopted if it wasn't for us?" I rolled the thought over in my head and I couldn't find an answer.

"Somehow."

"Somehow? Somehow isn't good enough. You aren't going to tell him." Derek talked to me like I was one of his betas with strict, direct orders. I pause of a second before I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked with annoyance.

"Derek, you don't control me. I'm not your beta. I'm not your defense. I'm not anything but your sister. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. If I think it fine to ask him, I will. I want answers that no one can give me but Kate or my Dad, and Kate's dead so that leaves one option open."

Derek mouth creased into a line as I watch his face etched with a pent up argument. I watch as him a couple moments but no words come out. I get up with pain still tingling through my legs.

"I need to go back home and wash up. I'll come back later for the pack meeting that's destined to happen." I tell him but his expression doesn't change, like he is holding everything in. Hiding something he doesn't want seen.

"I'll take you back to your house. Well, as close as I can get." Peter told me as he got up and headed out the exit.

I stand and watch Derek for a second. He was quiet and just kept drinking his coffee like no one was there. I slowly walk over and crouch down so he had to look me in the eye.

"Please don't be angry at me." I begged him.

"I'm not angry. I just want you to know that even though I can't control you doesn't mean that you're not pack. And that I want you to listen to me so you can be safe." His green eyes pierced into mine and I felt guilty.

"I just want answers, Derek-" I told him and was swiftly cut-off my Peter's car horn. I look at him and he waves me away.

"I know. Just make sure to be careful. You better get going before-" Peter laid on the horn impatiently and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'll get going. I should be back soon."

"Alright, and hurry before Peter attracts unwanted attention." I nod and run out the entrance, which makes my body sting but helps them come back to normal. I hop into Peter's sleek car that was obviously made for racing.

"Derek scare you away?" Peter laughed and I buckled my seat.

"No, he wanted to make sure you didn't honk the horn and have someone get curious." I tell him and smirk. He rolled his eyes and began to back up.

"He needs to lighten up a bit, doesn't he?" He said as he push the gas petal down hard and we went speeding pass the trees.

The ride with Peter was oddly ordinary. He quizzed me on normal questions that an average person would ask another they hadn't seen in a while. We discussed books I've read, music I listened too, my hobbies… The conversation went like that until we practically reached the house.

"You think it will be safe for you there?" He questioned me and I was part way out the door. I turn to him and look at the house.

"I think so. The worse thing they could do is kill me." I laugh but Peter was suddenly not amused.

"Seriously Kay, will you be safe?" The nickname sounded odd in my ears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I promise him and he just nodded.

"Good, I can't afford to lose you again." We were both still in awkward silence as I lingered by the open car door.

"See you later, Uncle Peter." I tell him and he smiles as the car door slams.

I quickly run into the woods and begin weaving through the trees. The green blobs rushing past me as I dart into the open space that was the yard up to the back door of the house. I mentally prepare myself as I slide through the door.

"Anyone home?" I call out but the house seemed silent.

I raid the fridge and find some leftover spaghetti from the night before and pop it into the microwave. The bagels didn't fill me up much the short time we were around the table and it would be weird if I came home and didn't eat anything.

"Good to see you back." Chris' words flooded my ears and I was relieved yet pissed. I turn around and give him my best cold look.

"You decided to give me a high dosage of wolfs bane? Or was that a one man decision?" I growled at him and leaned over the island.

"It would be a lie if I said I didn't agree with Gerard planned, but I thought he would have you secured and with a safe dosage." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"We couldn't wait until the full moon, poison seemed like the better option." I argue as I glare into his blue eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Vivian, this isn't how it should've happened." He told me.

"Does Allison know? Was not one female asked their opinion asked in this matter?" I continue and he looks away in annoyance, but then he seemed thoughtful.

"No, I don't believe one was."

"This was a code-breaker and you know it Chris." I tell him.

"Uncle Chris," He corrected me and I bite my tongue hard so I wouldn't correct him out loud, "and you also are supposed to respect the elders."

"Well, Uncle Chris, you are supposed to follow code and a woman is always supposed to make the decision, not the men. Men make stupid, brash choices like the one that happened last night. I could've died from wolfs bane poisoning or from being attacked by a roaming omega. I was completely defenseless out there." I spewed the words at him and he took it in stride.

"I understand that now, but we thought you could be turning. We didn't think-"

"Exactly Uncle Chris, you weren't thinking. I deserved an honorable death compared to the way you were going to put me down. You treated me like a fucking dog." I growled and Chris couldn't say anything more.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry Vivian. I really am. I'm sorry that it happened like that. If I was here, I would've done the same thing Toby did." He told me genuinely. My brain suddenly thought about the green-eyed boy with a change of heart.

"Wait, where is Toby?"

"Gone, since he attacked Gerard he isn't allowed to hunt with us until he's twenty-one."

"You didn't try to defend his actions?"

"Gerard has his mind set on this pack, Vivian; Derek in particular. If you get in his way, he's going to punish you." He told me.

"And you agree with this?" I argue.

"No. Kate…" He was struggling for the words. "Kate did something terrible a while ago and the Hales got their retribution. Now Gerard wants his for Kate but this needs to end sometime. It's going to keep going back and forth until we lose more people just to kill off a pack that will crumble anyway."

"Why do you say the pack is going to crumble?" He looks at me odd for a second as my defensive words betray me.

"They are pretty hard to track, and less trusting." I cover quickly.

"Some other pack will come through and destroy them. We should really just go to the next pack that's been running rampant in Wisconsin than staying here when they are already doomed." I just nod in fake understanding.

"Why don't I just tell Gerard that? He has to listen to opinion and take my-"

"He doesn't care, Vivian. You are his pawn, and you are only here when you are doing what he wants. You can't stop him." Chris told me. I nodded as I heard a car pull up into the driveway.

"That must be Carson, I'd go wash up before he sees you."

Without another word, I run up stairs just as I hear my Dad's voice. I hide in my room as I strip off my clothing. The obnoxious vibrating of my phone came from my pocket and I looked at it. It was a text from Stiles telling me to write Toby, which I was already going to do. I just didn't know what I was going to write.

I thought about it as I jumped into the shower. I was so dirty that the water was going down the drain black for the first minute. I hurried through the daily routine as fast as I could and let my brain develop words. I quickly threw on some clothing and finished the rest of the morning routine before I sat myself on the computer and popped-up my email.

'Thank you for what you did last night. I don't know what else to say except that. I'm sorry that you have to be held up at you grandparents for now on. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. I'm hoping I can change things and along with your sentence. Write back when you get this.'

I finished and pressed spend. I realized it wasn't heartfelt or the reaction he was hoping for, but I knew my Dad was waiting for me and I didn't want to wait a minute longer. I speed down the stairs and try to act like everything was normal. I could hear his voice bickering with Chris about something in the living room.

"Dad?" I call out, all the talking ceased as I heard feet coming toward me. And then there he was, standing with his arms open and a big smile. He looked rugged like always and he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. But his eyes still warm and welcoming.

My heart pounded and a grin spread on my face as I buried myself in between his arms. After everything that happened, he is still my dad and will always be. And I knew I needed to ask him about my past.

"Hey honey, how's everything going?" He asks me as he let's me go.

"Difficult but nothing I can't handle." I lied to him but still keep smiling.

"I also have a surprise guest for-" My dad's sentence was cut-off as a familiar kid with chocolate brown hair scurried into the door.

"Viv!" My brother screamed out as he tackled my torso and almost pummeled me to the floor. He was a lot stronger than the last time I saw him. He started saying he was sorry but all I did was laugh and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you, Cam." I held on him tightly until he began to squirm. I let him go and just stared at him.

I never thought I was going to see him again. I don't know how my Dad found him and got him away from that woman, but he was back. I felt my eyes start to tear up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded with a smile to cover up my watery eyes.

"Chris said you were hungry, do you want to go get something to eat and take to a park or something?" My Dad asked awkwardly.

"Yes." I said a little too hastily. I didn't want to be here when Gerard got back.

"Alright, let's get going." He opened up and Cameron ran out first. I was surprised he didn't ask Chris to come along with us. I was happy he didn't though.

_- Isaac -_

I was free. As soon as the bell rung, I was out of there. It was the only weekend where lacrosse had nothing to do, except a Sunday practice. I already made an excuse for not being there since it wasn't completely mandatory.

It was getting warmer outside. Almost time to dump the leather jackets and just wear a t-shirt. I peddle faster on the bike to cool me down with the breeze. I inhale deeply and catch the familiar smell of lavender and woods. I turn my head just in time to meet Vivian's eyes.

She was in the car with a man that looked sort of like Allison's father and a little boy about the age of nine in the back seat. He waved at me since I saw him stare and I waved back. He smiled and his brown eyes flashed a glowing golden.

They were glowing golden.

I couldn't look away as I watched the kids eyes to make sure I was right and not imagining it. No, his eyes were golden like a-

I was thrown off my bike as I hit some sort of vehicle. I get up quickly and look back to see Vivian was long gone.

"Why does everyone have to beat her?" I heard Stiles voice and it broke my trance. I look over and see the dents I made in the Jeep.

"Sorry, but did you see that?" I ask him and Scott.

"If you are talking about the graceful run in to my hood, no." Stiles answered and Scott looked puzzled.

"What is it, Isaac?" Scott asked.

"The hunters have a kid." I told him and they both give me questioning looks.

"Yeah, so? Just because they kill mythical creatures doesn't mean they can't have kids. " Scott told me.

"No, this kid was like us." I told them. "He was a werewolf."

_- Vivian - _

I watch Cameron run around the playground and run with the other kids. He was eleven now and I miss out a lot the three years he had been gone. He told me he had a girlfriend at an old school he went to and that he was a really great baseball player. The little things that are silly and simple but I feel like I missed out on a whole lifetime worth of memories.

"He was really excited to see you again." My Dad read through my blank canvas face and I smiled. We were both sitting on a bench in a park since we didn't want to go back to the house yet. My Dad loved his family but couldn't stand them most of time.

"I'm excited to see him too. I thought Mom would never let him go." I told him and he nodded.

"Your Mother easily abandons children and quickly finds new ones."

"She is pretty great at that. I wonder if he thinks we abandoned him." I let my thoughts flow freely from my mouth.

"He did at first, but then I explained that Mom took him and hide him from us. I was surprised when he ran up and hugged you, I didn't get that kind of greeting." There was a pain in his voice and I pitied him.

I sat silently as internally debate if I should ask him the question I wanted or if I should stay silent. I bite my lip hard as the warm spring wind rushed past.

"Ask the question, Vivian." My father's voice shocked me as the voices in my head ceased. I look up at him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What question?" I try to play coy but he just gave me that look. He could always read through my front without fail.

"The question, it's written all over you face. I'm not going to judge you." He said. That didn't stop my heart from racing and my words from jumbling.

"Dad, I-"

'You aren't going to tell him.'

"I know-"

'You aren't going to tell him.'

"I know who my real family is." I mutter it in a low whisper but I knew he heard since he just nodded.

"Viv, I'm-" He knew.

"And you knew. Do you know who my family was and you still sent me here? What was the point of raising me like this when you were just going to ship me back? What am I supposed to do now? What the fuck was the purpose of all this?"

"Viv, please let me explain." He begged and I bit my tongue before I could say anything more. I wanted answers, and now I was going to get them.

"I know this is hard to hear but yes, you are part of the remaining Hale pack. Yes, I know you were the daughter of the Alpha. Yes, I knew were human. I took you in because your brother and sister that managed to survive left town before even thinking about getting you. Kate took you in after the other hunters almost killed you." The new information rattled in my head.

"How did Kate know I was human?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but you did have extensive damage to your head and since you weren't healing she just assumed. The damage managed to wipe out every memory you had prior to the accident, which made it easier to claim you as ours and keep your secret safe."

"How did you adopt me? And why does Gerard remember me as a child?" My father's eyes looked hurt and distant.

"You weren't the first daughter we had."

"What happened to her?" I pried hesitantly.

"Just before we got you. We had a girl that looked very similar to you. During one of our hunts, I was so focus on hunting the werewolves that I forgot that they could be hunting also. One day, she was playing too close to the woods and…"

"She got attacked." He nodded.

"She managed to survive though. She just isn't the same."

"Where is she then?"

"A mental hospital. Her face is disfigured and the trauma that happened to her left her insane." We were silent for a long time before I could think of anything else.

"Her name?" He sighed.

"Vivian Argent." I open my mouth to complain but he held up his finger and I shut it.

"The reason we named you after her was so Gerard wouldn't question why we adopted. Where we found you. Where we got you. It would be easier for you if they thought you were blood. And it has been. It's been Kate and I's secret for a long time."

"Then why did you let me come here? To where Derek was?"

"I didn't know where you were from exactly. When we adopted you, I knew you were a Hale and that you had a brother and sister still alive. I didn't know from what area though. I found out a day afterward what pack you were going to take care of and I decided not to intervene. I knew you'd figure it out, or at least Derek would."

"I almost killed his beta." I growled.

"But you didn't." He told me.

"But what if I did, I've done it before." He was silent for a while.

"Kate trained you well, but I know you could never kill an innocent, even if they were a werewolf. Most people can't see it, but there is a compassionate side of you that you always want to hide, the one that knows right from wrong. The issue with Kate was that she never had that, she had that beaten out of her by Gerard which is why you didn't see much of him until now. Chris and I both have an issue with him. The women are suppose to lead, not be whipped into submission and made into a puppet. Vivian, you are a great leader. Both you and Allison, have great potential. You could end this and create peace between the pack and us." I thought about it a while but it didn't make sense.

"Why do you want a pact with the Hales?"

"Gerard, Kate, and some of the other hunters did some terrible things to them without a reason. Why can't we do the same with pact?"

"No one ever does anything without something in return." He smirked.

"True. I guess to would be helpful to have some werewolves on our side for good measure. We almost made a pact with them before and the Shaman, but we broke it before we even declared with Kate's actions. Chris was so angry when that happened since him and Kate were both on the case. It was just a mess."

"Who was the Shaman?"

"Some guy that worked with the Pack, he had a group of others too but they are scattered. The best way Chris described them to me was that they were witches or warlocks but they preferred to be called Shaman instead."

Deaton.

"So, I'm here to make a pact."

"Well, I hope you would. I would like to see you still." He told me with a sad expression. He thought I would choose him over Derek.

"You might not be blood, but you're still my Dad." I told him and he smiled.

"Viv! Viv!" Cam's voice stole both of our attention as he came bolting over fast but tripped over something just as quick. I watched him slam into the concrete and I ran over to assess the damage with my Dad in tow.

"Cam, are you okay?" I asked him as I looked at a giant gash in his knee.

"Viv, I need to tell you something." My Dad told me.

"Hold it a second, it looks like something is broke-" Before I could say anything else, Cameron's wound began to heal slowly. I look at his face to see if this was normal for him and he looked unfazed with his glowing yellow eyes.

"I needed to fill you in on how Cam is back." My Dad said as I continue to watch the wound completely heal.

_- Isaac - _

"Derek!" Scott shouted and Derek quickly appeared in a less mysterious and brooding manor as usual.

"What is it now?" He asked us and I could understand the situation could seem repeated to him.

"We have a situation." Stiles said as he makes himself comfortable in a seat.

"What is it now?" Derek asked again with more emphasize.

"Peter might get his sass title revoked if you keep it up." Stiles told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Isaac, tell him." Scott prodded.

"The Argent's have a werewolf kid right now. I saw him in the car with Vivian and what I think is her Dad." I told him and Derek didn't seem amused.

"Is it in our pack?" He asked me.

"No, but-"

"Isaac, is the kid in our pack?" He repeated.

"No."

"Then what is the problem, what are they going to do with it? If they haven't killed it yet, then the kid is lucky. If they are going to try to use it as bait, we already know. Vivian will let us know everything tonight. What did you think we could do for it?" He asked me again.

"I- I don't know. Maybe take him in, take it in to our pack." Derek snorted.

"Children wolves are nothing but trouble and we have enough of that already."

"So, we shouldn't worry?"

"Not at all."


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: _**_Hey everyone! I managed to survive through finals week! Thanks for your continued reading and reviews through my writing semi-hiatus, they made my day and help me continue to write during this long school year. But now, it is summer and I should be able to write more often and quicker. I'm hoping to finish the story by the Season 3 premiere but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. It will be completed though, as promised. Again, thank you for reading and your support. And please leave a review! _

* * *

_- Vivian - _

"I'm protecting him." My Dad finished after he turned the key in the ignition.

A rogue Alpha wolf attacked Cameron when he was with his mom. It ends up, she already started a normal family up in Oregon is content with her simple life. Since Cameron was no longer normal, she didn't want him involved. Leaving him in the hands of hunters who hunt his kind.

"You thought bringing him here would be a good idea?" I hiss at him in a whisper.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Cameron piped up in the backseat. Fucking wolf hearing…

"It's not you Cam, it where Dad brought you."

"Dad told me about how we are hunters and not to tell anyone. I'm almost a teenager, I know what I'm doing!" He argued and I wonder what I sound like the elders. I whip around and stare him directly in the eye.

"You aren't safe here. You have to be in control the entire time. Do you know how to control it?" I asked him harshly. He said nothing but kept staring at me defiantly.

"I didn't think so. That means you could wolf out at any moment and-" And that when I forgot that he was still a kid, eleven seemed old but I saw his eyes tear up.

"Cam, I'm going to get you help. We'll do some training today, I'll take you out. Is that okay, Dad?"

"Sure, it's better than him being bored in that house." He told me without glancing off the road and I relaxed into my seat.

The rest of car ride was silent. I would look into the rearview mirror to check on Cam, he was staring out the window with a blank expression. His eyes flickered gold for a second so I decided there would be know point in correcting him. When we finally arrived to the house, I got out quickly and unlocked my car.

"Shouldn't you guys go inside for a bit? At least go say hi to Gerard?" I shiver as I remember Gerard's and my last encounter.

"He needs to learn how to control his eyes and we'll be back. Tell them we went out for ice-cream or something." I argued with my Dad.

"I want ice-cream." Cam said and hopped in the car.

"See, he wants ice-cream. We will be back soon. Now go talk to Chris and Gerard and deal with them." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Call if you run into anything, see you in a bit." He said as he headed toward the door. I quickly jump in the car and peel off.

"You are buckled, right?" I asked Cam and he rolled his eyes the same way Dad did a minute ago.

"I'm invincible now, I don't need to buckle." He whined but still latched his safety belt.

"You do know I hunt werewolves like you, I'm pretty sure they all thought they were invincible until they got to me. I'm more dangerous than crashing at one hundred miles per hour." I told him coolly and he laughed.

"Yeah right…" He mumbled.

"Yeah is right, so you better fear me." I sarcastically say. In front of me, I see Isaac biking on the side of the road from a random neighborhood.

"Pull over! I need him!" Cam shouted and leaned over to point at my boyfriend spastically. I swerve and lay on the breaks that made an awful screeching noise. Luckily, no one was on the road and Isaac was the only one that saw the fiasco. Our eyes met and he saw my brother in the front seat so he kept biking.

"Why do you need him?" I asked him flustered.

"Cause when Dad, you, and me were driving to get food before the park, I saw him and I could tell he was a wolf so I flashed my wolf eyes at him and he accidentally did the same." He spewed the sentence out quickly and I was relieved but angry with him.

"Listen Cam, I don't care if you think the person was Jesus Christ. You. Do not. Flash. Your. Eyes. Do you hear me? Hunters are crawling all over here since a fight is suppose to break out soon and I don't want anyone to accidentally see and report you. It doesn't matter if you are family. They will have to lock you up or put you down, like a dog because that's what they think you are. You are a rabid dog." I tell him directly and harshly. I saw him squirm uncomfortably in his seat and get upset, which was good. He needed to understand what he was doing.

"You are lucky though since that werewolf you saw actually is a friend of mine so I can get him to help you." I told him and he quickly rebounded. I begin to drive the car again slowly.

"He would've helped anyway." He told me and I laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Greg is your age and he'd always bring girls over when he was babysitting me. He'd probably want you in his collection of girls."

"Who the fuck is Greg?"

"Mom's boyfriend's son."

"And he had a collection of girls?" I questioned in disgust.

"Yeah, that what he said you do with girls. You collect them and keep them in line." If the apple didn't fall far from the tree, my Mom sure did pick a winner.

"Do you really think that's true?"

"Not really but he might." He pointed to Isaac as we got close to him again. I roll down the window and Isaac looks over in surprise.

"I need to go to Derek's, get in the car." I tell him and we both came to a stop and I popped the trunk for his bike. The trunk slams and the car door opens, I didn't even have a chance to speak before Cameron voice rang through the car.

"Hi, I'm Cameron and I'm a werewolf too. Do you remember me from the other car because I tried to signal you but I wasn't sure if you saw? Do you know how long it's going to take to control this stuff cause Vivian said that I-" It was like this the short distance left to Derek's. Isaac tried to open his mouth to answer but Cam would also spout off another question before he could say a word. When we finally got out of the car, I put my hand over his motor mouth shut him up and listen.

"Have you learned anything from Isaac yet?" He shook his head no.

"You know why? Because you aren't listening. Now head into there and Isaac and I will follow behind."

"Why?" He questioned again.

"Hey. Listening. Do it. Now." I demanded and he actually followed the instructions. I quickly let my hand wander and find Isaac's. I look up to him and we made eye contact.

'Bad day?' He mouthed to me.

'I thought the situation couldn't get worse, and it did.' I unlatched my hand from his to talk with my hands. He smiled and started to do the same.

'Is there anyway I can help?'

'Would you please help him with his control? I know you can't do it all today, but maybe get the eye thing under control.' He nodded in agreement.

'Anything else?' He mouthed.

'Not that I know-' His lips quickly found mine for a split second that I wish wouldn't end.

"That's how Greg keeps girls in his collection." That's when I noticed Cameron looking back and we pulled away from each other. I blushed scarlet and Isaac looked confused.

"I told you not to turn around" I growled at Cameron and he gave me an eye roll. We finally got into the hideout, he quickly made himself at home by looking around carefully.

"Collection?" Isaac asked.

"Don't even bother. He's just has to be retrained a bit." I laugh and wrapped my hand around his.

"Whose kid is that?" Erica seemed to appear out of thin air.

"That kid is my brother, Cam." I answered her and I felt Isaac twitch slightly. I could tell Erica notice Isaac shift to but looked quickly back at me.

"Does Derek know?" She asked and both of us nodded no. She smiled and looked back at Cam who was snooping through the subway cars.

"Oh this will be fun." She said with a smirk. In the subway car, I heard a familiar voice talking and a ruckus. Stiles stumbled out of the subway with a bewildered look on his face.

"Why is there a wereboy here?" Stiles complained to Isaac.

"I'm not a wereboy! I'm almost a wereteen." Cam came out in protest with his golden eyes glowing.

"The fact that you just said that makes you a wereboy." Stiles argued with him.

"Cam, your eyes are glowing. You're got to stop that." I told him and he huffed.

"It's hard! You don't understand because you don't have wolf powers. You are just angry you don't have them and that's why you are being a bitch." Cam growled and went to hide in the subway car. Erica laughed at his little hissy fit but I just let him go. He needed to cool down.

"Dude, I thought Derek already told us what to do with the kid." Stiles told Isaac, I look at Isaac as he answers and all he did was shrug.

"Vivian was already coming here so I figured, why bother?" Isaac said with a grin.

"Derek already knows about him." I stated and Isaac shook his head.

"I told him when I saw him in the car. I thought you said something about not having a brother anymore so I figure it had to be someone else. So I asked Derek what we should do." Isaac answered.

"And?"

"He said to do nothing and we'd figure what was going on when you got here."

"Well, I'm here now. Where is he?" I asked.

"With Boyd, they went to go get some food for the pack meeting tonight." Erica answered. Stiles looked confused.

"Why is he getting us food?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, maybe since he's gotten more caring since Vivian came back from the dead. That's my guess. But I'm not going to question it since its food." She said as she slunk over to a makeshift bed and lay there.

"Should I go talk to Cam or…?" Stiles asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, talk to him about something to get his mind off of things. I'll send the rest of the pack in there to get acquainted with him when Derek gets here. I just don't want Derek to see him first and…"

"Blow up." Stiles finished my sentence as he walked into the car and I nodded. There was a silence for a while and I could feel Isaac energy flow through my hand.

"Do you want to go get some bottle water in the supply car?" Isaac tried to say sly to me and I heard Erica snicker. We look over at her and she laughs more.

"Yeah, Isaac just wants to get some 'bottled water' with you in the supply car." She continued to laugh and Isaac blushed. I quickly pulled his hand toward the abandoned line of cars and stuck out my tongue at Erica and she stuck hers back out at me playfully. I'm guessing she is warming up to the fact I'll be around here a lot.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where the supply car is." I told him as I lead us aimlessly down the line.

"It's the next one down." He whispered and I could hear him smile. I quickly duck into the car and turn on the light.

"I didn't want to look stupid in front of Erica so-" Before I could finish, Isaac pushed me against the rusted walls with his lips tracing around my neck.

His hips were grinding up against mine and I couldn't think about anything else. The war. My Dad. Derek. Cam. All my worries and concerns slipped way as Isaac pushed himself of against me.

I sucked on his lower before I let my tongue slip into his mouth. His fingers laced around my crotch hastily. I find my hands wrapped in his curls and dragging his face closer to mine. I let my mouth wander to his ear.

"Take off your pants, now." I demanded.

"Yes darling." He said sarcastically with a coy smile.

The short words made me even want him more. I watched him lower his pants… Then boxers… He looked at me kind of bashfully as I admired his cock. I was honestly surprised; I never really tried to imagine him completely naked. I imagined the sex, which was great but not his size.

"What?" He tried to demand confidently, but I could tell he was nervous.

"You're big." I say with a flirtatious smile and he relaxed with a grin.

"Yeah, and now you." He said as he leaned cockily on the wall.

"Make me." I gave him a stare and rolled his eyes. He launched at me and quickly unbuttoned my pants as his mouth melded with mine. After I felt the air hit my thigh, I was hoisted and but on one the seats as our lips continued to travel over each other and his body hovered over mine.

This was it.

"Do you have a condom?" I murmur, Isaac touched his back pocket then got anxious. He quickly unstraddled me and I sit up to watch him pat down the pants. Still found nothing. He ran his hands through his hair and opened his mouth to speak.

"I heard the Camaro so hurry up with those 'bottled waters', guys." Erica's voice interrupted him from her comfortable spot a distance away. Isaac was defeated and quickly threw back on his clothes and I slipped back into mine. He grabbed a couple bottles of water and looked like he was about to head out.

"Hey." I grab his hand and pull him back toward me. I press my lips against his softly then stand of my tiptoes toes to kiss his forehead.

"Quit it with the grumpy face. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so there is going to be tons of this mind-blowing sex very soon." I told him and he smiled and chuckled.

"You think it's going to be mind-blowing? Isn't that setting the bar a little high?" He questioned.

"I promise you, it going to be mind-blowing." I give him a flirtatious grin and he replies by planting a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ I'm sorry that I'm such a tease, but don't you guys love the anticipation? ;) Anyways, the Teen Wolf hiatus is almost over. If you have a Tumblr, you should follow me. My URL is perks-of-being-a-teenwolf. And hopefully, FanFiction doesn't block my URL like last time. The next chapter should be up shortly. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN:_**_ Sorry guys, I honestly should have these chapters up faster. I just started a new job and am still working my old one. This is all I've gotten done after a couple ten hour shifts. Not that that's an excuse. Thank you though for keeping up to date with the stories and your lovely reviews! The keep me writing and motivated._

* * *

_- Boyd - _

I could here the two Hales talk outside in bits and pieces as Erica, Stiles, Isaac, and I try to talk to Vivian's little brother. I know from experience that this was the worst possible situation right now. He was huddled next to Isaac for protection and was slightly put off by the crowd in subway car.

'Derek, he's here because-'

"So, Cameron, who is your favorite superhero?" Stiles asked trying to erase the silence. Cam just stared at him for a long while.

"I like Catwoman, always wanted claws. Now I have them." Erica answered and her claws protruded from her fingertips.

"Spider-man was my favorite. I always wanted to climb walls… and fight giant lizards." Isaac said for humor, and we all chuckled expect Cam who was left oblivious.

"Forget those two, Superman was way better than any of those. He can deflect bullets, run super fast, and fly… Those heroes suck in comparison." I argued and Stiles began shaking his head no repeatedly.

"No way. Nuh-uh. Nope. Batman is the best. I don't care what you say. Batman. All the way if we are talking about best." Stiles argued, I almost rebuttal but Cam's voice broke through first.

"You are crazy because Iron Man is the best. Sure he used his money like Bruce Wayne but at least Tony Stark built his own machine. Batman is just whiney little bitch." Cameron said defiantly to Stiles.

We weren't sure if he was allowed to cuss but the look of horror on Stiles face about the whole situation was priceless. I was laughing along with Erica as Isaac was wide-eyed and not sure what to do. At least the kid was talking.

"Well, first I can tell you. You're wrong. And secondly, you're wrong buddy. Because guess what? You. Are. Wrong." Stiles argued and Erica hit his side.

"What?" Stiles hissed.

"You are arguing with an eleven year-old." Erica growled to him in his ear.

"I can hear you, you know and just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I don't know who the best superhero of all time is." Cam argued and Stiles bit his lip in the exaggerated manor he usually did.

"Fine, you win this time." Stiles told him reluctantly and Cameron smirked as his eyes flickered golden again.

'Derek, you need to help him. Please, after all this is done, let him in your pack.'

"Cam, your eyes keep flickering. You know how to handle that right?" I questioned him over his sisters plea, Cam's smirk fades as he nodded his head no.

"Well, we need to practice that now. Have you shifted before?" Erica questioned him and he nodded no again.

"Nothing angered you to the point you snapped." Cam looked guiltily away from Erica's gaze.

"I got really angry and tore up my bedroom at my Dad's when my Mom left me there." He confessed and stared at his feet.

I look over at Isaac. His expression looked pained and his eyes distant. The kid seemed to put a lot of stress on him. He had the same nickname as his brother and some of the same issues he had. And Isaac didn't know what to with it since he didn't want to open old wounds.

"Do you have an anchor?" I asked him and his face looked confused.

"Something you can think about when you think you are going to shift. Like a happy memory." Isaac offered Derek's advice to him.

"What kind of memories do you think of for your anchor?" Cameron asked and I went first. We never really talked about them before and I watch Erica and Isaac give each other worried looks.

"I think my brother. I use him as an anchor." I told him.

"Why?" The boy persisted.

"Because after my Dad died last year, my Mom got really sad and stopped trying to do anything, even work a job. So now I work a lot and go to school so I can let him do his after school stuff and pay for everything. I use my brother to remind me to be careful and that I need to be safe." I confessed.

Everyone was silent. Stiles mouth was pulled into a tight line. He knew was losing a parent you loved was like. Erica looked uncomfortable and not sure what to do. Isaac mouth was slightly open, like he was about to say something but wasn't sure what.

I never told anyone that before. I knew the pack knew I had to work but I moved to Beacon Hills when my Dad died so they never knew about it. Two years after he died, I start working under the table for places to support my brother and myself. I spared the details of my mother's comatose depression and the fact she hasn't left the bed barely since we've moved here. I also didn't tell them how I've been paying for the shack of an apartment we are living in and minimal food. But I could tell Isaac and Erica could read through the lines. If I died, so did my brother.

"Could I use my sister then?" Cam asked innocently.

"If you think it would work, then yes." I told him but Isaac shook his head.

"Cameron, I don't think that would work. I think you should find a different anchor maybe." Isaac suggested.

"But I need to stay alive to protect Viv, she would be a good anchor." Cam argued and I looked around to see everyone look sort of confused. If anyone was going to be doing the protecting, it would be Vivian for Cam.

"Not to offend you Cam, but Vivian is a tough chick and can take of herself. Who would you be protecting her from exactly?" I asked him and he looked worried for a second, like he'd made a mistake.

"Other werewolves probably." He answered and I watch Stile's snicker silently. I even had to crack a smile.

"You don't have to worry about that kid, she's part of our pack now." Erica told him with a pleasant smile that surprised me. It was nice that she started accepting the fact other girls would be part of the pack. Isaac's eyes got wide though.

"She's just friends with you guys, she isn't in your pack." Cam said incredulously and upset.

'He doesn't know anything. She is just a hunter.' Isaac mouthed as the kid spoke.

"I meant a friend of the pack, my words get jumbled sometimes." Erica recovered gracefully and Cam bought it. Derek and Vivian's argument was starting to get louder outside the car.

"Hey, your eyes didn't flicker this time when you argued." I told him, and got him off the other topic.

"I've been thinking about Vivian, so I proved she is my anchor." Cam said with importance, like he knew she was all along.

"Derek, you didn't even bother to look for me! You left before you could even find me! You! Left!" Vivian stormed into the car shouting and startled everyone.

"Excuse me guys, we are leaving." She said as she pushed through our tiny circle and grabbed Cameron's arm. He didn't question anything as her as she dragged him out.

Vivian looked worn, tired, and a tad bit crazy. Isaac looked confused for a second and watched her leave the subway car before everything registered. More shouting came from outside and we were all silent.

"I… Uh… I have to see what's wrong. I'll come back later, alright." He promised us and we nodded.

"Go get her." I told him, and with that he left quickly as the shouting slowly started to fade.

_- Isaac - _

"Vivian!" She slammed Cameron's car door behind him and headed toward hers.

"Vivian!" I shouted again and she paused at her door with her hand on the handle.

"What do you want Isaac?" She turned to look at me. She looked completely different. I noticed it in the car but even more so now. The way she was carrying herself and the broken expression on her face.

"I need to make sure you're okay." I told her and grabbed her elbow. Vivian quickly slipped herself out of my grasp.

"I'm not okay. I'm sick and fucking tired, Isaac. I thought I could keep everything stable and everything would turn out okay. That maybe I'd get to balance everything but neither side is trying to be compliant and every things changed. These past twenty-four hours have been nothing but chaos in my mind and I haven't had time to sort it. I don't know what to do, Isaac. I don't-"

I quickly pull her into my chest and wrap my arms around her when I saw her starting to crack. The past twenty-four hours had been crazy; the wolfsbane, the Hales, her Dad, Cam, us. It was too much to take in. She refused to cry but I could feel her softly rattling on my skin. Cameron was watching from the car like a hawk, worried.

"Vivian?" I ask her softly and stroke her hair. No response.

"Vivian?" I ask again. I lean back and brush the hair out of her face to make sure she was still there. She looked alive but her eyes seemed lifeless.

"Derek never came to look for me. I thought it was another one of Kate's lies but he didn't. Laura and Derek never came to look for me." Her voice quaked. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent and looked at her.

"He also doesn't want Cam to ever come back here. And he's giving the pack orders not to talk to him. He doesn't want to help him." I continue to nod and I stroke her hair slowly. Her eyes are staring away from me on a fixed point, focused.

"My Dad told me I'm suppose to be with Derek now, after all this over. Allison and I are supposed to make a pact between the hunters and the pack. The issue is, I don't belong on either side. I don't belong anywhere." She said as if it were fact, as if this was a goodbye.

"No. No, you belong with me." The sentence flew out of my mouth and her mossy grey eyes met mine.

"I know, Isaac." She said with a tired smile.

I could hear the 'but that's not enough' in her voice as it continually echoed in my ears.

* * *

_**AN: **Again, sorry for the short chapter. It's all I could write as of right now, the next couple chapters should be longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, good or bad. And thank you for following the story this long. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: The new season has arrived! And Derek has a sister like I always wanted. Maybe Isaac will get with her. ;) ANYWAYS! Thank you again for following and reviewing my story. It's almost been a year since it's first chapter. I want to say I'll get the story done quickly but I've been having SERIOUS Writer's Block lately. Please leave me reviews to tell me how I'm doing, what you liked, and to give me motivation to write the next chapter. You guys are wonderful. :)_**

* * *

_- Vivian - _

I slam Cameron's car door behind him as I look at the house. The mansion of a house that usually looked rather empty was bustling with activity. I could also tell by the surplus of off-roading vehicles parked near-by. A surprise dinner party was exactly what we didn't need. I grab the boys shoulder before he heads toward the door and turn him towards me.

"Remember what I said in the car." My words were stern and he nodded whole-heartedly.

"Don't tell anyone what happened today, even Dad." I look him in his warm brown eyes and hoped he realized the severity of the situation. I ruffle his hair and give him the okay to run inside.

His eyes hadn't flickered once in the car. He kept going on and on about the pack in the car. He liked Boyd since he helped him find his anchor to keep him from wolfing out. He wouldn't tell me what his anchor was but it seemed to be doing the trick. He had a little crush on Erica, I could tell by the way his face got when her name was on his lips. When I brought up Stiles, I was surprised to hear good things about him too. But Isaac was his favorite.

'Isaac's been protecting you, hasn't he?' He asked shortly after we got back on the main road, just after I had a talk with him.

'I guess you could say that. We protect each other.' I told him. It was true, Isaac protected me while I keep trying to protect him from family and myself.

'Isn't it stupid for a werewolf to trust a hunter?' He questioned. A flash of Isaac gasping for air and shaking in my arms appeared, but I quickly shook it away.

'It is completely stupid for a werewolf to trust a hunter.' I answered honestly. He shook his head in understanding.

'I shouldn't trust you and Dad then?' He asked.

'No! I'm not saying that Cam. You are different. You are family. Isaac…' I thought back to the weeks past. When Isaac had been a murderer in my head, how the two words he managed to choke out saved his life. How the Argent leaders lied to get what they wanted done.

'I thought Isaac was bad. I was wrong. So now I protect Isaac, since I owe him.' I tell him truthfully.

'I think he likes you.' He confessed with a grin.

'I hope he doesn't, that's dangerous.' I lied to him. Cameron bought it.

'Why? If you aren't going to hurt him, then what's the danger? You're a girl, other hunters will have to listen to you!' He complained.

'Hunters and werewolves shouldn't mix. End of story.' I told Cameron and tried to convince myself. Convince myself what? I was neither and Argent or a werewolf. I was human. A human with a lot of blood on my hands and good aim; but human nonetheless. And humans don't belong in packs of wolves or in a family of hunters.

I walk through the door and Cameron went to socialize with the people around the house for a tiny bit. We agreed that a half hour was enough time to spend with the family and then he could scurry up to my room to sleep.

The house wasn't packed but it obviously had more people than usual. I could hear the muffled laughter and small talk as I look around. People had jackets hanging up on a rack and shoes were in a pile next to the entrance, mostly freshly muddy hunting boots. I'm guess Gerard took some of the hunters newer to the area on a tour. Familiar faces of friends that I call family gave me little waves and smiles before carrying on their conversations.

"Did you know this was going on?" My Dad came out to greet me as I looked around the house.

"Not a bit." I say with a bitter smile.

Dad was never one for parties or groups of people, and neither was Chris since I saw him comfortable standing in the corner of the living room with a glass of scotch in hand. They were the timid ones in the family, the thinkers. Kate was the lively one that would flit around the room and make everyone smile when he sarcastic wit came out of her mouth. She worked her way around and when she finally talked to you, you felt special.

And she was gone.

After everything she done to me, knowing her hands were dirty from killing my real family and making me part of a group I should of never been in, I can't erase her from my head. Kate was a murderer; I couldn't deny that any longer. But her absence was too obvious not to miss and a void I wanted filled.

"I was thinking about her too. I miss her." My Dad's voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Yeah." I say with a ragged breath. The more I uncover should be making me hate her, but I can't. She was everything to me; the good and the bad.

"Vivian, you came home." I heard his voice and his decrepit arms wrap around me. Internally I screamed as my body accepts the affection. I turned to meet with cold, brown eyes with a smile and watch my father disappear from sight to talk with someone.

"Hi Grandpa." I played coy, nervous. He was buying it hook line and sinker.

"I should have told you ahead of time, we are having a dinner party for your father's homecoming. Given you sometime to get ready." He apologized and pushed back a strand of my disheveled hair; his fingers accidentally touch my neck for a millisecond and twitch away from his touch. Gerard's face dropped and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You know I had to Vivian, it's the code and you hid the bite. I could let you become a dog, you deserve so much better than that." Gerard told me, and I nodded in agreement.

"I know and I'm sorry for hiding it. I was just so sure that I wasn't going to change." I lied to him. He shakes his head in acknowledgement.

"I'm just happy it didn't work and I have you back again." He confided and I smiled.

"I'm glad to be back." I tell him. His hand slipped onto my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know I've been tough on you lately, about the hunt. I just want Kate to be avenged. She'd be so proud, Vivian. So very proud. That's why I have this to give you." His eyes lit up as he pulled something out of his pocket and pressed into my hand.

I felt the metal and examined the piece; a long, thin, silver chain with the familiar pendent at the end. The pendent was the oddly shaped spike or dagger I remember hanging from Kate's neck, not ornate or decorative. She usually had it tucked into her shirt and hid.

"She was wearing this when she died, and it something she always wore. Allison already got the Argent Crest, which is more of a family heirloom, but I figured you'd like this better. This seems more like something you'd treasure more." I wrap my hand around the piece of metal.

"I love it." I awkwardly accepted, I genuinely was grateful for the gift. He smiled as I slipped the necklace around my neck. For some reason, it felt like a comfortable noose.

"Good, now go talk amongst your colleagues. You and Allison will be leading them one day." He patted me lightly on the back and disappeared to talk with another person across the room. I let out a shake exhale as I weave through the rooms while going through pleasant small talk.

It took awhile until I finally saw Allison; she was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with a drink in hand. I make my way toward her swiftly until I felt a hand on my arm. I quickly turn around come face to face to a person I know very well.

"Kyle?"

"Vivian, I just wanted to talk to you before I left."

His blue eyes were mesmerizing as always and his hair was in the same black curls. I noticed his nose was slightly crooked now and he acquired a scar right on his neck, clean and precise. Beautiful, mysterious, and deadly; no wonder Kate had dated him so long.

"What do you want, Kyle?" I asked him sort of roughly.

Kyle was like a brother rather than a sort-of uncle. He had been next to Kate's side for ages, but they never tied the knot. Probably since she never wanted kids so why make life difficult with a marriage. It gave them the opportunity to travel separately and do their own thing.

"I know you like things straight to the point so here it is. This is probably going to be the last time you see me. Get the fuck out of here Vivian, get out of here before you get killed." His words were rushed and soft. And they made a chill go up my spine.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Vivian, I know Kate would want you safe. You were safe with her, but now it's different. She's gone. Get out of here, as soon as you can. They will kill you." He stated again, more harshly this time. I could tell there was more to the story

"Kyle, what-"

"Kyle, how are you?" Gerard's voice trickled into my ear and I slightly cringe. Kyle looked sort of startled and then laughed.

"Good, just passing through. I want to see my favorite little huntress before her big kill. I'm about to get going though. Gerard." He nodded and shook his elder's hand.

"Vivian." He stated and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Leave and hide." He whispers quickly and softly before leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"Safe travels, Kyle." I manage to choke out.

"Bye kiddo, love ya." He ruffled my hair with a nostalgic grin before he turned and headed toward the front of the house. It took all I had to stay planted in the room and not chase after him. I look back to look at Gerard but he had disappeared and Allison was left in his place.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Kyle Lenter, Kate's boyfriend and my mentor." I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Oh, what did he tell you?" She asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"Nothing, it was nothing." I manage to spurt out as I thought about what side Kyle was talking about; Argents or the Hales.

The night carried on and started to go by faster. People ate and quickly fled out of the house by eight, leaving the entire family home cleaning up the aftermath. It wasn't bad actually as Allison and I scrubbed dishes. We talked a bit while bantering off and on with my Dad, Chris, Victoria, and even Gerard as they did their part.

"We should do more stuff like this." Victoria gave her usual wicked smile and her hand softly touches my shoulder like a motherly gesture. I give her a grin. I couldn't help but feel slightly at home here even though I knew I didn't belong.

"We aren't going to have get-togethers soon." Gerard said before I could respond to Victoria. Allison stopped scrubbing a moment and looked back at him. I watched my Dad and Uncle Chris' faces look bothered.

"What do you mean?" My Dad inquired and Gerard's grin turned into a grin.

"I've decided that we should all hunt together instead of separately. The other hunters are trained enough and don't need us dictating what they should do. You have to be a pack to hunt a pack." I swallow the lump in my throat and turn to my father who hid his upset expression well. I could feel Allison tense next to me and I knew Chris felt uneasy.

Gerard wants us to stay together after this hunt.

I didn't want to be around Gerard any longer. He might have been my Grandpa before this but now I couldn't stand the sight of him.

Chris and Dad would fight all the time. I can sense their tension since he came.

I think about Cameron who is sleeping upstairs. How difficult that secret would be to hide. God forbid any of them find out about it. My heart raced as I panicked at the thought.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I could hear the lie in Victoria's voice.

_- Isaac - _

"Why not Derek?!" I continued to shout at him. The subway was abandoned except for the Alpha and me.

"Because it's a bad idea." He said calmly but I could tell he was about to rip my head off.

"But why not?" I asked pointedly again and he waved me away and turned to leave. Without thinking, I grab his wrist and felt my claws extend into his skin. Before I could ask again, Derek slammed me into the side of the subway car.

"Because it's too much of a risk, Isaac. He is just a boy and too much trouble for what he's worth." He growled as he pinned me against the metal as I squirmed.

"He's worth something to Vivian." I sputter out and he pushed me hard and I heard a bone in my shoulder snap.

"Vivian doesn't get a say in pack affairs."

"She's part of the pack."

"He's an Argent."

"She's an Argent."

"She is my sister. She isn't a risk to my betas lives. He isn't worth losing Erica, Boyd, or you Isaac. It isn't worth the risk." He finished and turned to leave the lair and left me in stunned silence.

"We could lose her." I manage to choke out loud enough for him to hear. He paused before he continued walking.

"If it means you three are safe and sound, that's a risk I'm willing to take." He said as he disappeared. But I could hear the quiver in his voice; he wasn't so sure with his decision either.


End file.
